Sometimes True Love Hides
by YouOutaKnow
Summary: Spencer Carlin has a major crush on head cheerleader Ashley Davies. But unlike most people Spencer doesn't just want to get in her pants. One problem though, Ashley's straight. Or is she? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own SON or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 1: **Meet The Carlins

She grabbed on my ass and pulled me impossibly closer. We were kissing hard. She had explored every inch of my mouth with her tongue. She lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist out of instinct. She then spun us around and had me up against the door of the bathroom stall. She moved to my neck and bit down on an area of flesh. I was sure she left a mark. She ran her tongue over the mark to soothe the skin. She moved her hands down to the button of my pants and popped it open and… *ring ring*.

Spencer woke up from another dream of her and Ashley. She had been having these dreams ever since she accidentally bumped into Ashley on the first day of senior year a week ago. "Damn alarm clock" Spencer said as she rolled out of bed and turned it off. But first let me get you up to speed.

Spencer Carlin and her family lived in L.A. for as long as she could remember. Spencer and her mom, Paula Carlin, were close (well almost close) until Spencer came out. Since then, nothing has been right between them. Her mom refuses to have anything to do with her and couldn't have a conversation with her for 10 seconds without them arguing. Spencer would have been kicked out of the house if it wasn't for her dad, Arthur Carlin.

Arthur refuses to let Paula kick their daughter out, especially after losing a son, Clay. Ever since then Arthur and Paula's relationship hasn't been the best either. She left after he refused to let Spencer leave and they got divorced a couple months after. Spencer still tries to live a normal life, and convinced herself that she doesn't need her mom in her life, as long as she has her dad and her twin brother Glen. Glen Carlin is Spencer's older twin brother. They have a very close relationship, though neither of them would admit it to anyone. Glen's dream is to be a professional basketball player and he is trying out for the team at King High again, after his failed attempts since freshman year. Don't get me wrong, he's good, but he wants to be the point guard on the team which is currently occupied by Aiden Dennison, the star and captain of the basketball team. Glen is also bisexual, but isn't out to anyone except Spencer and his dad. They figured Paula would freak if she found out. Anyways, back to Spencer.

Spencer got up out of bed and started getting ready for school. When she got down to the kitchen for breakfast, she was greeted by the wonderful scent that is her dad's cooking, God, how she loves that man!

**Sorry about the lack of dialogue in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter. I promise. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Her.**

**Spencer's POV**

"Hey, good morning sleepyhead" dad said as I walked over to him. "Hey dad," I said as he kissed me on my forehead. "Breakfast smells great." Not that it ever smells bad. This man is an amazing cook! I take my seat at the table just as Glen made his way downstairs.

"Morning Dad, Morning Sis." Glen said as he sat across the table from me. "Morning Son." Dad said as he made his way to the table with various breakfast dishes. "Why are you so happy?," I stopped talking when my nose was filled with the mouth-watering smell of food that was in front of me. Dad made blueberry pancakes, chocolate chip waffles, fried eggs, French toast, bacon, sliced fruit and orange juice. I swear if this man doesn't stop feeding me like this I'll be the fattest kid in the World. Although, I'd be a happy, fat kid.

I reach to take some of the yummy looking breakfast and filled my plate and saw Glen taking up food and stuffing it in his mouth while putting some on his plate. He never had table manners. If you saw him eat you would swear he was raised by pigs. Once I ate half of my plate, I remembered I was asking something.

"So Glen, I was asking. Why are you so happy?" I paused to get all dramatic and sarcastic. "Why weren't you slumping down the stairs hating everything and everyone for being so damn cheery." I giggled when I caught him glaring at me. "Well, it's none of your business, but I just found out that Aiden Dennison, captain of the basketball team and a complete hottie," I rolled my eyes at the last part. "Is gay." He finished. I swallowed the last of my breakfast and looked at him disbelievingly. "Aiden Dennison is gay?" I asked to make sure I heard right. That earned me an eye roll from him as he continued "Yes Spencer, he is gay." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the World. I continued "But isn't he dating Ashley Davies, you know captain of the cheer bitches." That earned me a stern look from dad. "I mean cheerleaders, Sorry dad." I said with an apologetic smile. He just smiled and waved it off. "Yeah he is," Glen said as he drank his juice in less than 5 seconds. That boy. "He just uses her as a cover up because he doesn't want anyone to know." He said as he finished the juice.

"So how do you know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because lil' Spencey Glen here," he pointed to himself. "Has sources." He said with a smirk. "Whatever," I said waving him off. "And don't call me lil' Spencey, you dipshit." He glared at me and was about to say something when I cut him off. "So, we need to get going or we're gonna be late for school." I said as I stood up. "I'll get the dishes. You two have a nice day at school." Dad said as he got up and started collecting the dishes. We both said our goodbyes and made our way to Glen's car. Glen drives me to school because I don't have my own car as yet.

"Dipshit?" Glen chuckled with a raised eyebrow once we got in the car. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Oh nothing." He said and drove out the driveway. The school is only 15 minutes away from the house so we were there in no time.

Once he found a decent spot and parked I started getting out of the car. That's when Glen decided to push me out the car. "Never call me dipshit again." He said smirking. He had managed to push my book bag out my hand, and it hit someone who was walking pass my side of the car. "What the fuck Glen!" I yelled at him. "Oh my God, I am so sorry-" That's when I saw who it was. It was none other than Ashley Davies looking as hot as ever in her cheer uniform. She looked slightly pissed for a second but her face softened when she saw me. Hmm….. that's strange. "That's ok," Ashley said as she got my bag from off the ground and handed it to me. "But we really need to stop hitting each other. I mean first bodies and now bags? What's next?" She said and winked at me. I think I just died. "Hellooo?" I snapped out of it to see her smiling at me and blushed when I realized was staring at her. "I'm sorry, I just have an asshole of a brother." I said looking back at him, and he stuck his tongue out at me. Real mature.

"Don't forget you have to wait for me at the gym today, because I'm trying out for the team." Glen said as I got out the car. "Yeah yeah, whatever." I said and waved him off. I closed the door only to realize Ashley was still standing by me.

"I'm Ashley, Ashley Davies." She said holding out her hand for me to shake. "Spencer, Spencer Carlin." I said shaking her hand. "Spencer… I like it, it's kinda different, but I like it." She said with an adorable smile as our handshake lingered a bit longer than usual. "Thanks." I said as the bell rang. "I gotta go to class," I said pointing behind me. "Best not be late."

"What class do you have now?" Ashley asked me. "AP English." I told her. "Oh me too," she said clapping her hands like a little kid. "Let's go." With that, she looped her arms in mine and walked with me to class like we were the best of friends. It really surprised me how nice she was because I thought she was as bitchy as the other cheerleaders. While we were walking to class we spotted Aiden, who surprisingly enough, was walking with Glen. Ashley pulled me in their direction when they stopped. They hugged and greeted each other, while Glen and I just looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Aiden this is Spencer, Spencer meet Aiden." Spoke Ashley.

"Nice to meet you Spencer." Aiden said as he shook my hand. "Likewise." I said. "Ashley, Spencer, this is Glen," Aiden said as he pulled him forward. "Glen meet Ashley and Spencer." I looked at Glen and said "I told you we didn't look alike." Aiden and Ashley looked confused. "What do you mean?" Ashley asked me. "Do you two know each other?" Aiden asked looking between the both of us.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your thoughts mean a lot to me. I hope this chapter is much better for you guys. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Be honest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3: When We're Left Alone**

**Spencer's POV**

"He's my brother." I said. "And also her twin." Glen interrupted. He always liked the idea that he had a sister who was also his twin. I just thought it disgusting that I could ever be related to that dipshit. But I love him anyways, although I would never admit that to anyone. "Hey, cool on the T.S. words ok? Not many people know that. And I'd like to keep it that way." He rolled his eyes at that.

"Twins huh. So your related." Ashley said looking at Aiden with a smile. Glen and I looked at them suspiciously but shrugged it off. "Yeah." We said simultaneously. "Interesting." Aiden said. I was about to ask him what he meant by that, but the second bell rang cutting me off.

"Oh shit. Now we're late. Bye guys." Ashley said as she grabbed my hand and ran to class. When we were at the door I was so out of breath. This girl runs fast. As I caught my breath she opened the door to see that there was no teacher and all the students were chatting away with someone.

She was about to say something to me, when the secretary's voice over the intercom interrupted her. "Attention all students with AP English with Mrs. Schneider. There is no substitute, so please report to study hall. That is all."

Ashley thought for a moment, then pulled me out of the classroom as everyone was heading out. "Let's go." She said pulling my hand with me walking behind her. I didn't see where she was taking me because I was um…. distracted watching her butt. What? It's a very nice ass. You would watch it too if you saw it. Ashley looked over her shoulder at me and caught me staring and smiled. Busted! I blushed deeply and was about to deny it, even though there wasn't anything to deny, when I realized where we were.

We were in the parking lot heading towards a sexy looking car. Yes, I call cars sexy, I'm sure I'm not the only one. When we got close, I saw it was a 2013 Audi TT RS. It's a car you might wanna research because this car is amazing.

"This is your car?" I asked stunned as she unlocked it. "Nope, this is my baby." Ashley said with a nose-crinkling smile that I just found adorable. I smiled back at her then it hit me. "Where are we going?" I asked her. "Back to my place, if that's ok with you." She said shyly and looked down at her hands. Ashley Davies? Shy! Well that's a first for me. "Sure, that's fine. But we are going to make it back in time for next period right?" I asked. "Yeah, of course." She said. With that said, both of us hopped into the car. We made small talk on the way, but we were mostly silent. But it was a comfortable silence and the ride wasn't that long.

When we got to Ashley' house, I couldn't even call it a house. A mansion would be an understatement. This thing was a freaking castle. Once we drove through the gate and parked, I got out and just stared in awe. "You ok Spence?" Ashley asked with a chuckle. I smiled inwardly at her use of my nickname. "Yeah, everything's great. It's just…. Wow!" I said indicating the house-mansion-castle.

She quickly locked the car and pulled me inside. I took in everything I saw. This place was just so freaking huge. We sat on the living room couch, which was so comfy. It just made me want to fall asleep. We talked for what seemed like forever, just getting to know each other. It was then that I told her I was gay. She was really cool with it, which surprised me, but I was glad. We have so much in common. We could be the best of friends if, you know, I didn't want something more. When the conversation died down she took me on a tour of her house, showing me various rooms. I was so awestruck, especially with the den. The tour ended at her room. She opened the door for us to go inside, and…. Oh. My. God.

The room was bigger than me, Glen and dad's room combined, plus more. The décor of it was like half cutesy teenager, half rock star. It was really cool none-the-less.

"Where are my host manners? Need something to drink?" She asked. "Um…. water would be great thanks." I told her. "Sure thing, be right back. Make yourself comfy." She said as she walked off. I sat at the foot of her bed. I got up after a while and looked around. I spotted some photos on her dresser and picked them up. I looked through them and saw some pictures of her and Aiden, some baby photos, she looks so adorable. I saw just a few of her and an older woman who resembled her; I was guessing it was her mom. When I turned to the next photos, I was stunned.

I had to close my eyes and open them again to make sure I was seeing right. The photo I saw was of Ashley and Raife Davies. The Raife Davies! This man was a huge rock star! I got the idea that maybe she met him on a tour or something and got a picture with him, and treasured it. Boy was I wrong. As I looked through more, I saw more and more pictures of them in different settings. It was only when I saw a picture of Raife and baby Ashley, I finally believed. Then it hit me, Ashley is Raife's daughter.

Ashley then came back in with two glasses of water. I turned to her with photos still in my hand. She stopped for a second but made her way over to a two person couch and set the glasses on a coffee table in front of it.

At first I thought she was going to yell at me for looking through her stuff, but she didn't. She patted on the seat next to her, indicating for me to sit. I made my way over with the pictures still in my hand and sat down. It was quiet for a moment, but I decided to break it. "Your Raife Davies' daughter." I said more like a statement than a question. "Yes." She said and sighed.

"I know we just met, well… we just started talking, but I told you about my dad. Why didn't you tell me about yours?" I asked her. "Because you seem awesome and I wanted you to get to know the real me first so-" I cut her off. "So you wouldn't think I want to be your friend just because of your money." I finished for her.

"Yeah." She sighed and looked down. We were sitting real close to each other. After all it's a small couch. I guess it was the warmth of her skin on mine, but I dragged my fingers down her cheek and under her chin, and then tilted her head so she could look at me. I locked my eyes on hers and said "Well you don't have to worry about that, because I judge people by their personality. Not their money." I ended seriously. We stayed liked that until I swore I saw her move in closer.

Seconds later, I don't know who moved, but soon our faces were only inches apart. Then it hit me. What am I doing? She's straight! I was about to pull back, when my phone rang and startled both of us, making her jump. I reached in my pocket and saw that Carmen was calling me.

I met Carmen when I went to Grey one night. It's an awesome night club that caters to any sexuality. My fake I.D. helped me get in. We found out that we were the same age and go to the same school. We hooked up for the night and dated for a few weeks but broke it off because it felt awkward, but decided to stay friends because we have a lot in common.

I got up and answered her. "**Where the hell are you? You do know second period started 15 minutes ago right? You are seriously not leaving me alone in this class with Madison**." She rambled out. Wait, have I really been here that long? "Chill Carmen I'll be there in a few." "**Yeah? With what excuse?**" "Hey, remember the nurse loves me. I'll just get a pass from her like I do all the time."

I don't know why but ever since I came out, news somehow got to the nurse and she has been incredibly kind to me, and even a little flirty. It's weird considering she's married and has 4 children, but she was hot and not to mention a total MILF.

"**Right ok, just hurry and get your butt in class, because I'm this close to going off on Madison**." "Yeah yeah. I'll be there. And anyways, how are you even on your phone?" "**Mr. Jenson stepped out 5 minutes ago to the principal's office. He got a phone call from her and rushed out trying to hide a hard-on. I totally saw it and I'm sure I'm not the only one. He is so getting it on with the principal**." She laughed at the last part. "Ew, don't got there with me." "**Just get yourself to school Ms. Carlin and we'll talk about what kept you from class so long**." "Ok ok. Later Carm." "**Latez**."

I hung up afterwards and turned back to see Ashley still sitting and looked like she spaced out. She looks so cute. "Hey Ash, you know second period started more than 10 minutes ago right?" She was smiling at the beginning of my sentence, but when I finished she looked at me like I was growing another head. "What?" she almost shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 4: You Gotta Love Friends  
**

**Spencer's POV**

She got her keys and pulled me out the room and through her house. "I can't be late again or that bitch will flip on me." She let me go when we reached her car and started pacing around. "Chill Ash, I'll get you an excuse." I told her. Her face broke out into a smile, but fell to a look of confusion. "But how?" she asked. I smiled at her. "I have my ways Ashley Davies. I have my ways." With that said I hopped in the car. She stood for a moment, but then got in. Ashley sped off in the direction of the school, and I wonder how she didn't get a ticket considering she was going 40 over the limit. The drive between her house and the school is 12 minutes, but we got there in a record time of 6 minutes. Yeah, that's how fast she drove.

We got out and I quickly pulled her in the direction of the nurse's office. "Why are we?-" she started to ask as we went through the door, but I left her there and walked over to the nurse.

**Ashley's POV**

It's about time that I got my view of things into this story right? Yeah, you so wanna know what goes on in my head. I mean come on, who wouldn't? I guess I'm just that awesome. Anywhoo…

I was about to ask her why were we in the nurse's office because there was no way she was going to give us an excuse. I had heard her say something about the nurse over the phone at my place, but I had zoned out.

I stopped speaking when she just continued walking. I stood by the door and just looked on. She bent over the nurse's desk and they were whispering something to each other. That gave me a nice view of Spencer's ass. What? Oh kill me because I'm human. The nurse told her something and nodded in my direction. Spencer looked over her shoulder and…. yep! You guessed it. I got caught staring. I looked away and blushed a deep red when they giggled and turned back to each other.

Spencer went around her desk and whispered something in her ear and then kissed the area of skin just below it. I know I shouldn't be but I got extremely jealous. The nurse shivered a bit making Spencer smile, then looked at me and asked "What class do you have now Ashley?" I was stunned that Spencer pulled this off. "Geometry, with Mrs. Callum." I answered her with a fake smile, still a bit jealous. With that, she wrote two notes and handed them to Spencer. Spencer took them and walked towards me and handed me mine. "Bye Spencer" came from the nurse. Spencer opened the door and led me out before answering. She turned around to face the nurse and said, "Later babe." She winked at her and closed the door, but not before I saw the nurse blushing.

"What just happened in there?" I asked while we were walking. "What are you talking about?" She asked with a smirk. She knows damn well what I'm talking about. I was about to say something, when she continued, "Geometry huh? I have AP math. My class I right across the hall from yours, so I can walk you there."

"Yeah ok." I said distracted by the view I have back here, if you know what I mean *wink*. Not wanting to be caught twice in one hour, I continued. "How many AP classes do you have anyways?" I asked looking up at her when she looked back. Haha, so not gonna get caught. "Well since you stopped perving long enough to ask me a question," Damn it! "All my classes are AP classes, except for gym. I don't think they have AP gym." She chuckled at the last part. I laughed slightly at her joke. "Wow, you're real smart." I said. "Yep it's a gift" she said with a smile.

"Here we are" she said as she stopped between both of our classes. "Well, I'll see you later Spence." I said and turned to my class. "Yeah, bye Ash." she said and disappeared to her class. As soon as I opened the door all eyes were on me, but they quickly turned back to what they were doing. It wasn't strange that I was late to class. It was actually weird if I was early. I walked up to the teacher and, "I hope you have an excuse for your tardiness this time Ms. Davies." she said with a pointed look. I said nothing and handed her the note. "Very well, have a seat." she said after she looked it over. I turned and took my usual seat.

I couldn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying because I was too deep in thought about me and Spencer almost kissing. I mean, I know she's gay, but she doesn't know I am. I got knocked out of thought with paper balls hitting my head. I turn to glare at the person who wanted to die and saw it was Aiden sitting next to me. I forgot he was even in this class.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with a slight laugh. "What's it to ya?" I asked pretending to listen to the teacher. "Well for one, I saw you talking to Spencer before you came in class. And I have a feeling she's the reason your late. So where'd you two go?" He asked smiling. "Back to my place." I said with a smile tugging at my lips. "Oh my gosh! You didn't. What did you two do?" I was about to tell him we didn't do anything, when he interrupted me. "You are so gonna out us Ash." he said looking a bit worried. "We didn't do anything Aid. She still thinks I'm perfectly straight." I told him.

He relaxed a bit and we both got back to listening to the teacher. Aiden and I don't want anyone to know we're gay because we're too afraid of what people might think about us. Again, kill me because I'm human. "So is there anything going on between you and Glen?" I asked already knowing the answer. He smiled and was about to answer when Mrs. Callum interrupted him. "Ms. Davies, Mr. Dennison, is there something you would like to share with the class?" "Um… no, I was just asking Mr. Dennison for a pencil." I said and looked at him expectantly. He quickly handed me the pencil off his desk and we both looked back at her. "Ok, now please pay attention." she said and turned back to the board. "We'll talk later." he whispered to me.

Ok so here is where I turn the story back to good ole Spencey.

**Spencer's POV**

I walked into class and saw Mr. Jenson back at his desk and chuckled a little remembering what Carmen told me. He didn't even notice me until I got up to his desk. Everyone's head is down doing what I think is a quiz. Ugh! I hate quizzes!

I handed him the note. He looked it over, gave me a quiz paper and nodded for me to take my seat. I took my seat next to Carmen and knew better than to talk during a quiz. It was actually funny because she looked so concentrated. When everyone finished their quiz and handed them in, he gave us permission to talk, but to keep the noise on a low until class was over. As soon as he said that Carmen turned and looked at me.

"Well, come on. Spill!" she said looking excited. "What are you talking about?" I asked a bit confused. "Why were you so late to class? And don't try to run around the bush with me, because I know you. Was it a girl." she said, all in one breath. I smiled at her. "Oh my God! It is a girl! Who is she? Is she hot? Did you two do anything? Do I know her?" She rambled out. I laughed at my friend. "To answer your questions, yes she is hot, NO we didn't do ANYTHING," I made sure to put emphasis on No and Anything. "And yes you do know her, everybody does. I was with Ashley Davies."

Her mouth hung open and she just stared at me. "What?" I asked shifting in my seat a little. "You ditched class to hang out with Ashley Davies…. the hottest girl in school that every guy and hell, even every girl wants. And head of all cheer bitches? That Ashley Davies?" She asked looking shocked. "Do you know any other Ashley Davies?" I asked getting kinda annoyed. "I'm sorry if I'm annoying you Spence, but I need to see that to believe that. I mean, isn't she a bitch just like Madison and the rest of the cheer bitches?" she said the last part a little louder so Madison could hear. We turned to see Madison glaring at us mumbling things under her breath that I can assure you aren't nice. We giggled at her and turned back to each other.

"Actually no, she's very nice. I mean, first I bumped into her and knocked her over, falling on her in the process on the first day of school. And then earlier this morning, Glen knocked my bag out of my hand and it hit her. She stayed cool and calm on both occasions and didn't lash out on me like I expected her to do." I told her. She just looked at me and nodded her head while thinking about something. "Maybe she likes you." she said after a couple seconds. I laughed at her. "What?" she asked. "That girl is as straight as they come Carm." I said, but I started to question that seeing that we almost kissed at her house. I didn't tell Carmen that though.

"True, but look at you Spence," she started, "Your smokin' hot. You definitely have the ability to make any girl question their sexuality." she ended and winked at me. I blushed at that and just shook my head. The bell rang and we got out of class quickly trying to avoid Madison.

When we got away from her, Carmen put her arm around my shoulder as we walked to the quad. Dating each other may be awkward for us, but that doesn't stop us from flirting with each other. I kissed her on her cheek just as we got to our usual table and sat down. She blushed and put her stuff down, then sat next to me. Chelsea was already at the table waiting for us. "Well hello lovebirds. Took to two long enough. Were you making out?" she asked with a grin. "Hey Chels," we said simultaneously. "And nooo. We were just trying to avoid Madison." I explained. "Ahh." she said understanding.

Chelsea and I have been friends since the 3rd grade. We met outside the principal's office. She got in trouble for kissing the teacher she had a crush on. Yeah, she's a real badass. I got in trouble for fighting with Madison. Yep, she's been a bitch to me for so long.

"Where's Kelsey today?" I asked her as I took a bite of my lunch. Kelsey is Chelsea's girlfriend and captain of the girls' basketball team. They have been together for a year and a half now. Yep my crew consists of a bunch of homos. "She's feeling sick today, so she's at home. I'm gonna stop by her house after school today, so I won't be able to hang with you guys later." Chelsea answered. "That's ok, we understand. We'll call her later." Carmen said. I nodded my head to let her know I'll do the same.

"So what's the latest news with you two?" Chelsea asked us. "Well, our girl Spencer here is madly in love with someone." Carmen said jokingly and put her arm around my shoulder. "I am not." I said defending myself and slapping her arm off my shoulder. "Whoa, you don't have to get violent Spencer, I'm only telling the truth." she said holding her hands in the air. That got me and Chelsea laughing at her.

"So who is it Spencer?" Chelsea asked me when we stopped laughing. I was about to say something, when Carmen interrupted me. "It's one of those cheer bitches." she said nodding her head in the direction of the cheerleaders' table. Strangely enough, Ashley was looking over at us and quickly turned away when she saw us looking. Carmen and I caught her though, and Carmen smiled her lopsided smile at me and wiggled her eyebrows. Chelsea didn't realize though.

"Who is it? Is it Madison? Please tell me it's not Madison. Spencer you can't be serious." She rambled out in one breath. I looked at her wide-eyed and disbelievingly. "Fuck no it's not Madison!" I almost yelled. Carmen laughed at me and pulled me closer to her, hugging me. I pouted at her and she gave me a quick peck on my pouty lips. I pretended to be disgusted and wiped my lips with the back of my hand. That made Chelsea and her laugh at me. "Well then who is it Spence?" Chelsea asked me. "Ashley Davies." I sighed and bowed my head defeated. I looked over at Ashley's table without taking up my head and saw her glaring in our direction at….. Carmen? I brought my head back up at my friends who I expected to be laughing at me by now, but they were just smiling. "No one can blame you Spence. EVERYBODY in the entire school wants her." Chelsea said emphasizing everybody. "That's true. But most of them just want to fuck her. I actually want to be with her." I said shyly.

They just nodded and were silent for a moment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm one of them that just want to fuck her." Carmen blurted out with a smug look on her face. I slapped her arm and Chelsea and I rolled our eyes. "Of course YOU would want to Carmen." Chelsea said. Carmen held her hand up to her heart and feigned hurt. "Are you calling me a slut, Chelsea Lewis?" She deadpanned. "I'm not into labels." Chelsea said with a huge grin on her face. That got us all laughing so hard that people were staring at us. We calmed down and saw Glen walking towards us. "What's up homos?" Glen said as he sat down next to Chelsea. "You shouldn't be talking when you go both ways Glen." Chelsea said and pushed him slightly. "Keep it down okay? Not everyone knows that." He said looking around. We all just laughed at him.

"So you still man-crushing on Aiden or is there something happening. I found it very strange that you were with him this morning." I teased him. "Haha, very funny. You have no right to tease me when you're crushing on his very straight girlfriend." He countered back with a smirk. "Whatever dipshit." I said wiping the smirk right off his face. "Dipshit?" Carmen asked laughing at my new nickname for him. "Yeah yeah laugh it up. I still don't know where she got that from." Glen said glaring at me. "I honestly don't know where I got it from either." I admitted.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You two are trying to break up the power couple, turn them gay and then keep them to yourselves?" Chelsea asked slightly laughing. Carmen looked to me and said, "When you pull that off, you have got to share Ashley with me Spence. Just for one night." she said pouting. I giggled at her and just shook my head.

Just then Ashley walked over to our table. "Hey Spencer, can I talk to you?" She asked me. I looked to see Carmen, Chelsea and Glen looking at each other, stifling their laughter. I gave them a 'knock it off' look and turned back to Ashley.

**So what do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Better than before? Please review and let me know.**

**There wasn't much Spashley in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter. I promise. Hope you guys are enjoying the story anyways.**

**Peace out **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 5: The Invite**

**Recap: **

**Just then Ashley walked over to our table. "Hey Spencer, can I talk to you?" She asked me. I looked to see Carmen, Chelsea and Glen looking at each other, stifling their laughter. I gave them a 'knock it off' look and turned back to Ashley.**

**Spencer's POV**

"Sure Ashley," I said to her. "Can you guys watch my stuff, I'll be right back." I told them. "Actually the bell is going to ring in a few minutes, so you might want to walk with your stuff." she said to me. "Oh, ok then. I'll see you guys later then." I said and got my stuff. "Later." Glen and Chelsea said. "Behave yourself." Carmen said and slapped my ass as I left. I jumped at the surprise and turned around shocked to see her grinning at me. I just shook my head at her. "I am so going to get you later." I said to her. "I hope that's in more ways than one." she said and winked at me. "You would like that wouldn't you." I said and slowly started walking off, because this conversation was pointless and Ashley was shifting around awkwardly. "You know me too well Spencer. I'll see you later." Carmen said and turned back to Glen and Chelsea. Ashley then took my hand and led me to the girls' bathroom.

When we got there, she released my hand and leaned against the sink looking down obviously thinking about something. I realized she wasn't going to say anything soon, so I started, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I said it impatiently, but it didn't come off as rude.

"Um…. Aiden and I are throwing a party at my place tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come. You can bring your friends if you like." she said finally talking. "Sure, I'd love to come." I said excited. She sensed it and started smiling at me. "Great! I'll see you tonight at eight." she said still smiling away. "Yeah sure, um is that all you wanted to ask me? Because you could've done it at my table and save me some breath with telling my friends." I said to her.

"Well no," she said nervously. "I also wanted to um ask if that girl was your uh girlfriend." she said and looked down. "Who? Carmen? No, we're just friends. What makes you think that?" I ask her. "Well, at lunch, you kissed her on her cheek just before you sat down. You guys were sitting real close and she was hugging you a lot. She even kissed you and then when we were leaving she slapped your ass. So I just thought," she trailed off still looking down. How did she know all of that? Was she watching us the entire time? "Oh… I can see why you would think we're together, but we only flirt and play around a little. That's just it." I explained to her. "So you two never dated?" she asked looking up, seeming a bit more cheery. "Well, we dated for a few weeks a year ago, but broke it off and agreed we were better off as friends." I told her. She thought about something and opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when the bell rang.

"We better get to class." she said and stepped towards me until we were face to face. I forgot how to breathe. She inched closer and closer and then….. reached down and got my bag off the floor. You disappointed? Yeah, I am too.

She smiled at me and handed me my bag. "Let's go." she told me. I let go the breath I forgot I was holding and nodded, "Yeah ok." I said still slightly dazed. She walked in front of me, pulling me out by my hand. She pulled me to where we'd have to leave each other, because our classes are in different directions.

"Well, I'll see you later tonight Spence." she said and blew me a kiss while walking away. I pretended to catch it, and pushed it in my pocket, then winked at her. She smiled at me and walked away.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Carmen and Chelsea weren't in any of my other classes, so I was bored out of my mind. Before I knew it, I was in the gym watching Glen trying out for the basketball team. I have to admit, he's pretty good. But my attention was on a beautiful brunette in her cheer uniform, practicing her routine. Watching her practice was torture, because I felt like she was teasing me, but I just couldn't look away. I swear if she wasn't straight I would've taken her right there on the court.

**Ashley's POV**

After school, I was in the gym with the other cheerleaders practicing our routine. Spencer sat in the bleachers while she waited for Glen, watching us intently. I'm pretty sure she was watching me mostly though. So I decided to have a little fun with her attention. With every split, every jump, every flip, every turn, I did them as sexy as possible. I was sure I had Spencer drooling, literally. She would need a mop by the time we were finished. I was really enjoying the fact that I can do this to her.

A few hours later I was in my car driving home. I was exhausted from practice. I don't usually put this much effort into our routines, but it was different this time. Spencer was watching, and I wanted to impress her.

When I pulled up in my driveway, I saw Aiden's car and figured he was probably waiting inside for me. I groaned because I was really tired and wanted to pass out right after I showered. I didn't think he meant it when he said we'll talk later.

I got out and started heading in the bag of groceries I bought for the party later tonight. It took me three trips to the car and back, but I didn't bother to call Aiden. I set the all the bags by the door and locked it, leaving them there.

When I got further in the house, I saw him on my couch playing NBA 2K12 on my Xbox 360. I dropped my bag by the couch and picked up the other wireless controller and started playing with him. By halftime the score was 57:45, with Aiden winning.

"You can back out now and save yourself embarrassment from me." Aiden said a little too cocky. "I'm not backing out yet. That all you got?" I said back to him.

"No. I just don't want to humiliate you." he said starting the second half of the game. "We'll see about that." I said to him and brought my attention back to the game.

It was the last quarter and the clock was down to 5 seconds. The ball was in my possession and I was down by two, 99:97. I got to the three pointer line and went for the shot. "No!" Aiden shouted and pushed my hands knocking the controller away from me. "What the – score!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air, noticing the ball still made it in the net. "Unbelievable!" Aiden yelled not believing his eyes. "Haha, cheaters never prosper." I laughed in his face. Not literally in his face.

"That shot was so unreal." Aiden said, slumping in the chair and pouting. He actually looks cute pouting. I tell him it's one of his feminine features. "No. I'm just that awesome!" I said gloating. "So, I didn't think you were serious when you said you wanted to talk to me today." I said to him as he turned off the game and put away the controllers.

"Yeah. It's about Glen and I." he said looking at me. I nodded my head.

"Well, let me go take a shower and get some clothes on and we'll talk." I told him. He nodded his head. "In the mean time you can get the stuff from by the door and start unpacking them. I'll be down to help you move around the furniture. And you might wanna get a shower and change too for the party tonight." I said to him walking up the stairs. He has his own room and bathroom and even a few clothes here, because we've known each other and been close for so long.

"Wait. Party? What party? You didn't tell me about any party." he said looking confused. Oh right, I knew I forgot to do something today.

"Yeah well, I'm telling you now, so you need to hurry because it's almost six and the party starts at eight." I said to him from the top of the stairs.

I got in the bathe and took a hot shower, which is a regular shower but you know, with me in it.

I got dressed, did my make up, and was ready in just over an hour.

I got downstairs and saw that Aiden not only unpacked everything, but also set up. The sound system was out and ready for the DJ; the snacks were on a table near the bar, and a few of the furniture were moved to make space for the dance floor, with a couple tables around it.

Wow, he works fast. He must be in the shower by now.

Seeing there wasn't much left to do, I finished moving the remainder of furniture and put up a few decorations to give the room a party vibe.

I stood back and examined the whole room. "Looks good." I say to myself. It was now 7:25. People would be arriving soon.

Just then Aiden came down dressed and ready. Seeing that everything was set and we were both ready, we sat down to have our talk.

**Aiden's POV**

We sat on the couch to have our little talk. "I think I'm in love with Glen." I tell her getting to the point. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious. But the question I asked in class was if there is anything going on between you two." She said smiling at me. I laughed slightly at her. "Unfortunately, no. I'm not sure if he knows about me, but he sure flirts with me a lot." I tell her.

"Well did it ever slip? Do you make it noticeable?" she asked me. "I don't think so." I tell her trying to think if I ever did. "Do you think we should come out? For the sake of our happiness and finding love?" I asked her seriously looking her dead in the eye. "I've thought about it, but I'm not sure. Why do we have to care what people think of us?" she gets up and walks around obviously getting frustrated.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because we think no one will want to be our friends anymore. But the thing is…. if they're really our friends, they wouldn't care. So I think we should take a risk." I tell her.

"Seriously?" she asked, stopping to look at me. "Seriously." I answer her. While she pondered on it I continued, "For us. And Spencer and Glen?" I say holding out my arms for a hug. "Alright for us and Spencer and Glen." She said stepping into my arms. I hugged her tightly.

"So tonight?" she asked looking up at me in the hug.

"If you want to." I tell her.

"I want to." she tell me snuggling into the hug.

"Then I guess its tonight." I tell her smiling.

Just then the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock. 8:10.

Party time.

**So here's the next chapter. Thanks guys for all your reviews. They are much appreciated. Next chapter in a few days, or hopefully tomorrow. But we'll see how things go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 6: Party Time**

**Spencer's POV**

Couple hours later I was home lying on my back in my bed, just staring at my roof. Today was a lot to take in. I was now friends with my crush, Ashley, and we were flirting it up with each other like we've known each other for a long time, but she's straight. Is that what straight girls do? Flirt with their gay friends? Because if they do, I don't get it.

I had already told Chelsea, Carmen and Glen about the party. Chelsea said that Kelsey was determined to come, even though she was sick. So I told them they could all come over to my house to get ready and Glen would drive us from here. Everyone was at my place by 6 and was getting ready.

I was standing in my closet wearing a towel, looking for something to wear. "So Kels, what made you so determined to go to this party tonight?" I asked when I found some clothes to wear. "Well, for one this is an Ashley Davies party. You are not to miss out on those things. And two, it's only a head cold. Some booze will take care of that." Kelsey answered me smiling after she and Chelsea stopped lip locking.

"Well since you all are dressed and ready without me, you can now leave so that I can get dressed." I said shooing them. Chelsea and Kelsey got up as soon as the words came out of my mouth; probably because they wanted to finish making out. Carmen stayed put on the foot of my bed. I stared at her with my arms crossed. "What?" she asked looking at me. "That includes you too." I said. "Oh come on Spence, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." she said and winked at me. "True, but we were together at the time. We're not anymore." I said pulling her to her feet and dragging her to the door. "Fine, I'll leave." she said as I shut the door behind her.

Couple minutes later, we were all downstairs in the living room checking each other out.

I was dressed in a white, fitted t-shirt and long, black skinny jeans with black and red high top Supras. I topped it off with a loose black tie and clear Ray Bans. I left my hair down to wander in the wind.

Carmen had on a light blue jean pant, a white V-neck. She wore black Converse with light blue strings, a blue cardigan and had a few bracelets on her hands. She had her hair tied in a ponytail at the back and her bangs falling in her face.

Glen wore a red and white striped t-shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie. He had on long dark jeans with red and white Jordans, and an Obey snapback.

Kelsey was dressed in a colorful striped tee and grey skinny jeans. She had on black and white high top British Knights and a black leather bracelet on her hand. Her shoulder length blonde hair fell free with a grey beanie.

And last but not least, Chelsea. She wore a short, dark blue jean skirt, which was barely covering her ass and had Kelsey drooling. She wore long, black tights underneath it, and had on purple, frilly, short-sleeved top and black sandals. She had on a heart necklace that Kelsey had bought for her to top it off.

Yep, my crew has swag. We sat in the living room and chatted to waste some time, because we wanted to arrive a little late. "So Glen," I say as I wrap my arm around his shoulder, "Did you have sex with Aiden yet or…" I trailed off. "No, I'm still working on that. Just like your still working on Ashley." he said with a way too cocky grin. "Ouch." Carmen said looking between us. "Careful what you say Carm. You'll make him feel like he's accomplished something, when he hasn't." I said smiling over at him. "Yeah yeah," he said rolling his eyes. "We better get moving it's already 8:30, the party should be at a good rate by now." he said walking to the door. We followed him and got into his car. I got shotgun. During the drive we chatted a bit, but mostly sang along to the songs that played on Glen's stereo.

When we arrived it was like whoa. It was only 50 minutes into the party, yet it was in full swing and people were already out of their mind drunk. "This is why you are not to miss out on an Ashley Davies party." Kelsey said laughing. We all nodded our head in agreement. We walked through the front door and I saw she moved around the living room for the dance floor, which was now flooded with people dancing to 'Live My Life'. "We'll go get a table." Chelsea said and pulled Kelsey along with her trying to get through the crowd of dancing people. "We'll go get some drinks." I told Glen. "Ok, I'll go get me a girl to grind on." he said back to us. "Gross" Carmen and I said at the same time.

We then pushed through the crowd to get to the bar and get some shots. We made our way to the table Chelsea got, which nearest to the back, and put the drinks down. We downed six shots each when 'Starships' started playing. I grabbed Carmen's hand when she finished her shot and pulled her to the dance floor. She knew I loved this song, so she didn't hesitate when I started dancing with her. Surely enough, Kelsey and Chelsea was on the floor by us. We all loved this song. We danced until the song finished, throwing in some dance moves I was convinced no one ever saw before. Another song came on that we decided to sit out, so we went back to the table and got more shots.

I spotted Ashley walking towards the bar and decided to go over to her.

"I'll be right back guys." I told them and walked towards her. While I was walking I saw Glen up against a wall with a girl grinding on him hard. I mean, this girl was giving him all she got and then some. They were practically having sex. Well that's going to give me nightmares for the next month and a half or so.

"Hey Ash." I said as I finally got to her. "Hey! You made it! I was looking all over for you. I thought you ditched me." she said and wrapped me in a hug. "Of course I made it." I said hugging her back and smelling her perfume. Mmm… I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells. What? It's only a thought! "Wait, you were looking for me?" I asked as she pulled back from the hug. She blushed. "Well yeah. I did invite you." she told me. "But you invited everyone else here too. Did you look for them, or is looking for people only for VIPs?" I asked teasing her.

"Uh, so where's your crew?" she asked ignoring my question and downed the shot she had in her hand. "Well Glen's on the dance floor, and the rest of them are over there." I said pointing back to our table. Just then 'Takes All Night' starts playing. I couldn't take it; I just had to dance to this song. It was another one of my favorites.

"Would you like to dance with me Ash?" I asked holding my hand out nervously. "I'd love to." she said taking my hand, but led me instead of me leading her. I was kind of nervous dancing with Ashley because face it, I'm not the best dancer. Alright I can't dance at all. But, this song made me all kinds of crazy and soon I was freely dancing with her.

She then moved in closer to me and turned around, her body barely touching me. She reached behind her and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressed her body into me and started grinding on me. I was a bit taken aback at first, but just went with the flow. Who am I to deny this sexy goddess? I held onto her waist and pulled her into me more, if that was possible. Her face lit up into a smile. "I love this song Spence. Could you sing it to me?" she asked. "Anything for you beautiful." I said and smiled. I may not be much of a dancer, but my singing isn't bad.

**Cause baby if it takes all night,**

**I'm taking you home oh, oh**

**And baby if it takes all night,**

**Up in this club oh, oh**

**And I can't let it stop, stop**

**This feeling I got, got**

**It's telling me you could, could be the one yeah**

**So baby if it takes all night,**

**I'm taking you home oh, oh**

**Just believe it, there ain't nothin'**

**That could have me walkin' outa here without you,**

**Yes I'll be holding out for your lovin'**

**When the sun comes up, I'll be winning with you oh oh**

**Excuse me girl, but I gotta get in closer**

**Not tryin' be the one about to blow your cover**

**Wanna be in your world**

**So tell me what I gotta do, gotta do**

I stopped there and Ashley turned around to face me, her arms still around my neck and mine still on her waist. That song explained just how I feel right now. She stared at me for a few seconds, before leaning her face closer to mine. There was nothing that was going to stop me this time. I met her halfway and pressed my lips on hers. I started to think I took it too far, but I didn't move away.

I threw away all doubts I had when I felt her tongue on my lips asking for an entrance. I granted it to her and we kissed deeply. It was so hot. It was everything I ever wanted and I poured myself into it. We broke away when breathing became a problem. Even in the dim lighting, I could see that her chocolate brown eyes were now a dark brown, almost black; and I was sure my water blue eyes were darker too.

"Wow." she said after a moment of silence. I nodded my head in agreement, not sure what to say. She let go of my neck, took my hand and led me in the direction of the stairs. While we were walking up the stairs, I looked over at my table to see that Carmen, Chelsea and Kelsey was looking at me and Ashley. When they caught my eyes they all gave me two thumbs up with huge grins on their faces. I laughed to myself and just shook my head at them.

Ashley led me up to her room and shut the door behind us. She led me over to the bed and sat us down on it. "So…" I started out. "Spencer look, I have a confession to make," she took a deep breath and sighed. "I… I… I'm gay." she said looking in my eyes. I looked back into hers deeply. "Your what?" I asked a bit dumbfounded. "I'm gay. And I think… I think I have feelings for you." I looked at her for what seemed like forever trying to process what she just said. All this was happening to me in one day. One day! And I still can't believe it.

"But," I finally got out after what seemed like hours. "No Aiden and I aren't together," she said reading my mind. "We were never together. In fact, Aiden is gay too. We were best friends since we were kids and just found it easy to pretend because we are so close. The pressure of popularity got to us and we were scared of what people might think of us, so we came up with this plan. But I can't take it anymore Spence. I've felt and attraction for you since I first saw you freshman year. And then when we bumped into each other and you fell on me, and it felt so amazing having your body on mine. I really need you Spence. Please say you need me too." Ashley confessed with her eyes filling up. When a tear drop fell, I cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away with my thumb. "Don't cry Ash. Of course I need you. I have since I first laid eyes on you too. All I ever wanted was to be with you." I pulled her into a tender kiss that was filled with all the love I ever felt for her. "But this isn't right." I told her as we broke away. "What isn't?" she asked confused and looked a bit worried.

"Us." I said motioning between the two of us. Her eyes started filling up again. "I mean, you and Aiden have been 'pretending' to date," yes I did use air quotes, "for 3 **years** now. You can't tell me that you two never felt anything for each other." I finished. She opened her mouth to say something, but I stopped her. "And besides that, I want to be with someone who will be out in the open with me. Someone who can look society in the eye and tell them to fuck off when they start to judge. Not someone who's in the closet because they're afraid of what society thinks of them." I got up and started walking to the door. "I'll give you some time to think about this." I said as I turned to open the door.

**Ashley's POV **

By now tears were streaming down my face as I watched Spencer walking to the door. I had to admit I had feelings for Aiden the first time around, but that was then. This is now, and I'm not going to let her get away.

I quickly followed her and got to her before she walked through the door. I turned her around, shut the door, and pushed her against it. She opened her mouth shocked, and I took that opportunity and brought our lips together, and pushed in my tongue in one motion. She kissed me back and we stayed kissing until we lacked breath.

"I don't need time Spencer. I need **you**." I tell her seriously, hoping she sees that I mean it. "Do you really mean that?" she asked looking deep into my eyes. "More than anything." when those words left my mouth Spencer crashed her lips to mine into a kiss that I've never felt before. The kiss was filled with so much passion, and it made my stomach flip. I felt the sparks traveling through me and I expected to burst at any moment.

I broke the kiss and took off her shades and set them on the dresser, because they were getting in the way. I pulled on her tie while walking backwards taking her with me. "Did I ever tell you I have a thing for ties? They just turn me on so much." I said in the sexiest voice I could pull off. I heard her gulp and she just shook her head. I love making her like this.

When my legs hit the bed, I spun us around and gently pushed her on the bed. I climbed on top of her and straddled her hips. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She quickly deepened it and I took the opportunity and undid her tie. Once I got it off, I pulled her to sit up without breaking the kiss. I took both of her hands and tied them together with the tie. She didn't even seem to realize until I broke the kiss. "What are you-" I silenced her with my finger over her lips. "Just trust me." I said.

**So here it is. Hurray for Spashley! So I was thinking of putting a Aiden/Glen POV in the next chapter and also maybe Carmen. What do you guys think? Please review and let me know. I'm glad that you guys are loving the story.**

**Songs used in chapter: Live My Life by Far East Movement. Starships by Nicki Minaj. Takes All Night by Skye Stevens.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

**Recap: I took both of her hands and tied them together with the tie. She didn't even seem to realize until I broke the kiss. "What are you-" I silenced her with my finger over her lips. "Just trust me." I said.**

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley then got up off of me and I pouted. I really wanted to feel her, but I was practically handcuffed. She laughed at me and said, "Be patient Spencer. You'll get what you want." And winked at me.

I took this moment to really look at her for the first time of the night. She was wearing black short shorts that stopped just below her ass, a pink, sleeveless top and black high heels. Her hair was curled like normal and she had a few gold bracelets on each hand.

I relaxed and waited to see what she was going to do. She started taking off her shirt, but did it very slowly. She was going up an inch at a time and… oh no! Now I know why she tied me up. She's teasing me and she doesn't want me to interfere. She is actually giving me a striptease.

An agonizing minute later, she finally pulled off the shirt to reveal perfectly toned abs and very nice boobs in a black lacy bra. She then popped open the button of her shorts and turned around so her back was facing me. She slowly pulled the shorts down her legs, bending over and giving me a perfect view of her panty covered ass. I think I just creamed my pants. I leaned my head back into the bed as far as I could. "Ashley," I whispered, "I can't take it anymore." She giggled at me. "Well then, I guess we need to do something about that." She said in a very sexy voice. "Yes please." I said so softly that I don't know if she heard me. She climbed back on top of me and kissed me while undressing me.

She lifted me back up to sit and tried to pull off my shirt while still kissing me. She broke the kiss and realized she still had me tied up so she couldn't get my shirt off. I smiled at her. "Looks like you're gonna have to untie me." I said, my smile growing bigger by the second. "Ugh, fine you get away this time. But now I know to take your clothes off first before I tie you up. "

"So does that mean we're gonna do this again?" I asked admiring her chest that was just inches away from my face. "Of course." she said. She tilted my head so that I was looking in her eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend Spencer?" she asked running her fingers over my abs under my shirt.

"I would like that Ash." I said smiling. "But I thought you wanted someone who will be out in the open with you?" she asked. "Well yeah, but I'm willing to wait for you Ash. I'm not going to rush you into something you're not ready for." I tell her. "Really?" she asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah, I mean, I remember how terrifying it was when I came out. Things kind of worked out, but it was still scary as shit." I tell her honestly. "Oh Spencer thank you!" she said planting kisses all over my face. "And I promise I won't have you waiting long." she added. "Don't rush it Ash. Make sure you're ready for it, because it could affect your relationship with people around you. Just promise me you'll take it slow." I said trying to wiggle my hands free. "I promise." she said and kissed me and reached behind me to untie me. I smiled into the kiss when I was free and brought my hands up to roam her body. My hands cruised from her shoulders all the way down to her thighs. She feels amazing.

She then got back to undressing me. And the rest they say is history. But it's a history that is guaranteed to replay in my dreams over and over again.

**Aiden's POV**

I was at a table with the other basketball players, with them betting each other to go talk to random girls of their choice. I wasn't paying attention to them though, because I was distracted but mostly angry. Glen has been dancing with Kyla (Ashley's sister) all night.

When I first saw them, I was going to back out from telling him because there was no way he could be gay now. But then I saw him stumble over to the bar, probably drunk, and leaned over the counter, grab the bartender's face and kissed him when he gave him his drink. You should have seen the guy's face afterwards. It was priceless. I got a bit jealous for a moment, but at least it meant that he was at least bisexual.

I saw Ashley walking hand in hand with Spencer up the stairs, probably going to her room to talk. "Guess I can't chicken out now." I said to myself. I got up and walked over to Glen. "Kyla, can I borrow Glen for a couple minutes." I asked pulling Glen, not even waiting for an answer. I took Glen to my room and closed the door. "Glen are you drunk?" I asked, not wanting to have this conversation if he was. "No." he said. "Prove it." I said folding my arms over my chest, not believing him.

"Ok." he said. He went over to my bed and jumped up and down on it, then jumped off the bed and landed on the floor without falling or stumbling. "See." he said and shrugged. "Then why did you look drunk when you went over to the bartender and kissed him." I asked. "I needed some guy action because Kyla was paying me way too much attention. I figured if I acted drunk he wouldn't beat me up." he said and shrugged again. "So your bi?" I asked hopefully, but didn't show it.

**Glen's POV**

"Oh, uh…I guess I never told you." I paused and looked at him while I took a deep breath. I might as well tell him since he has a clue. "Yes, yes I'm bi and tend to lean more to guys. I only take interest in girls if they take interest in me first." I said cautiously, not sure how he'd respond. I practically told him I'm gay. He just sighed and looked kind of relieved, though I could be imagining that. I looked down at my hands, nervously waiting for him to say something. "Well that's great, because I actually have something to tell you too." he said. I looked up at him, now curious in what he has to say. Could what my friends told me be true? Is he really gay? Is that what he's going to tell me? That he's gay and has feelings for me? My thoughts came to a halt when he started speaking.

"How would you feel if I told you I was gay?" he asked looking at me and holding his gaze. "How would I feel? How would I feel?!" I asked making him kind of scared. "I'd feel fucking amazing Aiden! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" I screamed excited, and ran to him at full speed, making both of us fall to the floor. He laughed and then said, "I didn't say I was gay. I asked how you would feel if I was."

"Oh," I said starting to get off of him. "Well,"

"I'm kidding Glen. I am gay. I'm just messing with you." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me back down on top of him. "I'm so happy that you-" I cut him off with my lips on his. I ran my tongue over his lips, and he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft for a man.

"Are you sure you're a dude? Because those lips are softer than any guy's I've ever kissed." I asked joking. "I try," he said and shrugged. "And yes, I'm absolutely positive I'm a guy." he said and pushed up his hips, bumping his package on mine. I closed my eyes and let out a moan. "See." he said smiling at me when I opened my eyes. I got up to my feet and helped him up.

I led him over to the bed and started kissing him. I'll spare you the details of what went down after that, but I will tell you that it was amazing.

**Carmen's POV**

Spencer and Ashley have been gone for quite a while now. I was tempted a couple of times to go and see if they were alright, (by they I meant Spencer) but Chelsea and Kelsey kept stopping me and telling me that everything's fine and Spencer was probably having the time of her life. If you know what they meant by that. I gave in and decided not to go.

I noticed Aiden pulling Glen upstairs too. I couldn't help but wonder if Spencer and Glen actually pulled off getting Ashley and Aiden. But then I remembered it was Ashley pulling Spencer and Aiden pulling Glen, not the other way around. I wonder what's going on.

Right now Kelsey and Chelsea are sitting at the table with me, making out. They are this close to having sex right here in front of me. "Oh would you two get a room." I said to the both of them, and they stopped kissing. "Hey, it's not our fault you don't have a girlfriend." Kelsey said to me. "Yeah. So don't be a grouch Carm." Chelsea said. "Oh, you did not just call me a grouch." I said moving my head from side to side and waving a finger around in the air. They both laughed at me.

"Seriously though Carm. You haven't had a girlfriend since you and that girl broke up seven months ago. It's time you got a new girl." Kelsey told me. "Look, there's a girl sitting at the bar right now. Golden brown hair and a yellow top. Go talk to her." Chelsea said and I looked over at the bar. The girl was quite a looker from the back and made me curious to see her face. She looked oddly familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Guess I'll have to go and find out.

I turned back to them. "You guys don't even know if she's gay." I tried to reason. Kelsey got out her seat and walked over to me. "Well then, turn on your gaydar and get over there." she said and pulled me up, then gave me a gentle push towards the mystery girl.

I took a deep breath as I sat on the stool next to her, and ordered a drink. I turned to look at the mysterious girl and I was shocked. "Madison?" I almost yelled, but kept my cool because there really was no reason to yell. "Expecting someone else Sanchez?" she asked taking a sip of her drink. "Well kind of, but what are you doing here?" Well that was a stupid question. The whole cheerleading squad is here. I guess I lost my brain cells from the fact that I thought that Madison was hot.

"Ashley invited me. We are friends you know." She said calmly, which surprised me because I thought she would have been annoyed by that question. "Right." I said shaking my head, trying to gather my brain cells.

"So where's your friend, Spencer?" she asked out of the blue. "Why?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously. "Nothing. It's just that when I see one of you I usually see the other so…" she said. 'Well, last I saw her she was with a girl." I tell her. It wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

Her face fell to a frown a little, but she quickly brought the glass up to her mouth and took a sip of her drink. "Do you know who the girl was?" she asked looking down at her drink. Why would she want to know that? "No." I lied, knowing a river of questions would come up if I told her the truth. "Why do you want to know that?" I asked her, kind of wanting to know why she's so interested in knowing who Spencer's with. "Just wondering." she said.

Just then the bartender came back with my drink that I didn't even realize I hadn't gotten yet. "Well I'm gonna go now." I said leaving. When I got to the table Chelsea and Kelsey were eyeing me expectantly. "Well?" Kelsey asked me. "It was Madison." I told them. "Oh, bummer." Chelsea said looking at me apologetically. "It's fine guys." I said with a small smile.

"So what did you two talk about anyways?" Kelsey asked. Chelsea leaned forward on the table, suddenly looking curious. "Yeah. What did you two talk about?" she asked. "Not much. She just asked me some questions about Spencer. It was really unlike her." I told them.

"Why?" Chelsea asked furrowing her eyebrows. "I don't know. I tried to ask, but I wasn't getting much out of her." I shrugged.

Just then a brunette girl walked over to our table. She was short and very hot. She kind of resembled Ashley and I guessed they were related. I've seen her around school before, but never paid much attention. I think her name was Kyla…Woods.

"Hey." Kyla said. "Hi." We all said together. "I'm Kyla, Kyla Woods." Bingo. Told ya. "Hi Kyla. I'm Chelsea, this is Kelsey and Carmen." Chelsea said introducing us. "Nice meeting you guys." she said. She's actually kind of nice. "Same here." I responded for us.

"I was actually looking for my sister Ashley," got another one right again. "Have you guys seen her?" she asked us. "No." Chelsea said quickly. Kelsey and I looked at her for a second, but turned away when we realized what she was doing. "Oh, well have you at least seen Glen? I saw you guys walk in with him, so I guess you know who he is." Kyla asked again.

Kelsey and Chelsea just shook their heads. "I saw him walk off with Aiden, but that was a while ago." I say to Kyla. "Yeah I know. Well if you see him can you please tell him I was looking for him?" she asked. "Will do." I said and smiled at her. "Thanks. Well I'm gonna head off. I'll see you guys another time." She said smiling back at me. "Later." we all said at the same time.

"Guys. I think that Ashley likes Spencer and Aiden likes Glen. But it looks like Madison might have eyes for Spencer and Kyla seems interested in Glen." I say to them. "Kyla is interested in Glen. She had been grinding on him for most of the night. But what makes you think Aiden and Ashley are gay?" Kelsey asked." "And besides Madison has hated Spencer since they were kids." Chelsea added.

"Well you guys were too busy trying to swallow each other, so you didn't see what I saw." I said. "Like what?" they asked. I took a sip of my drink and started to explain everything I saw.

"Like when Spencer told us she'd be right back, she actually went over to Ashley for a dance, and a couple minutes into it they kissed." "No way! And you didn't tell us!" Chelsea squealed, interrupting me. I put my hand up. "Let me finish." I told her and she nodded for me to continue.

"So, after they kissed, Ashley took Spencer upstairs and that's when I showed them to you guys. Then while Glen was dancing with that Kyla chick, I happened to notice Aiden who was staring angrily at them. Then when Glen stumbled over and kissed the bartender, which was so funny by the way, Aiden got up and took Glen from Kyla, and they both went upstairs too." I said explaining half of what I had to say.

"Ok. So that might explain Ashley and Spencer, and Aiden and Glen. But what makes you think Madison might like Spencer?" Kelsey asked. "Well when I talked to Madison, she just brought up Spencer out of nowhere, and made this lame excuse that we are just always together. And then when I told her Spencer was with a girl, no I didn't tell her it was Ashley, she frowned and looked kind of sad, and tried to hide it from me. But I totally saw it in her. I think she likes Spencer, but is afraid to say it." I explained to them.

"Well, Spencer has a lot to talk to us about when she gets back." Chelsea said. "You bet." I said finishing my drink.

**Took me a little longer to update this chapter, but I've been busy. I won't be able to update as quickly now that school has started either. But here it is. Looks like Glen and Aiden's relationship has to jump over the Kyla hurdle before they reach the finish line. And maybe Spencer and Ashley too.**

**Enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON or any of the characters. **

**Recap: "Well, Spencer has a lot to talk to us about when she gets back." Chelsea said. "You bet." I said finishing my drink.**

**Chapter 8: The After Party: Just you and Me**

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley and I lay together in bed, with the covers pulled over our lower half. She was lying on my shoulder, her head in the crook of my neck, with her arm draped across my waist. My arm was spread behind her, gently stroking her shoulder. Her fingers were slowly stroking my tummy.

"Ash?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"As much as I'd hate to move right now, I think we should get back down before my friends start to worry."

"Ugh, do we have to?" she asked whining. "Yeah we do." I said and gave her a quick peck on the lips before I got up. I walked around picking up both of our discarded clothes off of the floor. I turned around to see Ashley sitting up, staring at me. "What?" I asked her. "Oh nothing," she said looking away and got out of the bed. She walked over to me. "You just have a nice ass and now I could stare at it freely." she said and started getting dressed.

"And you have an amazing body." I complemented her back. "I try." she said posing while running her hands down her body. "You should try to shrink that ego of yours." I said laughing at her. Once we got dressed, she held my hand, entwined our fingers and led me downstairs.

When we got down, the party was already settling down. Most of the people had already left, and the few that were there were sitting down chatting away with the music playing softly in the background. Ashley looked kind of disappointed but I didn't think anything about it. While walking back to my table, there were three pairs of eyes watching us.

"Why are you guys watching us like that?" I asked as we got over to them. "Nothing. It's just that you have the 'I just got fucked' look." Carmen said looking at me and Ashley with a smirk. "Well, she did just get fucked." Ashley said, sitting on my lap and gave me a short kiss on the lips.

Kelsey and Carmen's mouth dropped open. "You guys need to close those, or you'll catch flies." I said to them. "Aww, so are you two together now?" Chelsea asked, looking at us admirably. "Yeah." Ashley answered looking at me ever so sweetly. "So Ashley are you gay or just bisexual?" Kelsey asked her. "Gay." she answered.

"But what about you and Aiden?" Chelsea asked. "Actually Aiden is gay too. We did this because we didn't want anyone knowing." Ashley said looking down. "Hey, nothing to be ashamed about. We've all been through the 'I don't want anyone to know I'm gay' stage." Kelsey said smiling at Ashley. Ashley looked at her and smiled back.

"Wait. Aiden is really gay? Well Glen must be enjoying himself right now." Carmen said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "He and Aiden went upstairs a few minutes after you guys." said Carmen. "Well that was the whole point of the party. Aiden and I were going to let Spencer and Glen know how we feel about them; and then afterwards come out to everyone at the party because most of the school was here, but mostly everyone is gone so…" Ashley said.

"Really?" I asked looking up at her. "Mhmm." she said and leaned down to kiss me.

"So Ashley do we need to go through the usual 'Don't fuck with her feelings or we will hurt you' talk," Chelsea said. "Or will a hard 15 minute stare down do it?" Carmen finished. "Um…" she was looking at me. "You guys will do nothing of the sort." I told both of them. "No Spencer. I had to go through this with Chelsea and Kelsey. Kelsey had to go through this with you. And the girl I dated a few months back had to go through it with you, Chelsea and Kelsey. So it's only fair." Carmen said to me then looked to Ashley. "It's your pick Ashley."

Well then I guess the 'don't fuck with her feelings or I will hurt you' talk. I don't think I could take a hard stare down from the three of you." Ashley said. "Good choice. Because we have a mean glare." Chelsea started seriously, before laughing out when she saw Ashley looking terrified. She was always the scariest one out of all of us.

"Would you guys stop scaring her." I said hugging her closer and glaring at all of them. "Don't look now, but here comes Madison." Kelsey said nodding over at Madison, who was walking over to us. "Ashley can I talk to you for a sec?" Madison asked. She didn't even acknowledge that the rest of us were here. That's typical Madison for you. She kept looking at me though. But it wasn't a hateful stare like all the other times. Weird.

**Madison's POV**

I've been glancing over at Carmen's table ever since she left. I kept wondering if she saw through me.

I saw Ashley and Spencer walking hand in hand from upstairs. That's who Spencer was with? Ashley? Why did Carmen lie to me? She had to know Ashley. Everybody does! I wonder if she was hiding something.

I looked back over at them and to see that Ashley was now sitting on Spencer's lap, talking about something, when she leaned down and kissed her. No! Spencer can't be with Ashley!

Wait isn't Ashley straight? Well obviously she's not, because she's kissing Spencer!

I really like Spencer. I've had ever since we were kids. It came out as hate to her, because I'm not very good at expressing my feelings. I tend to be mean and hurtful to the people I have a crush on, which gets me nowhere.

"Is that Glen and Aiden holding hands?" I said to myself. Looks like the power couple is actually gay. But couldn't Ashley go and be gay with someone else? Why Spencer? Why now? I finally got up the courage to tell Spencer how I feel about her after all these years, and now Ashley is just in the way of that.

But Ashley is my friend. I cant just force my way between them like that. I'll at least find out if they are really together. I walked over to their table. "Ashley can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Spencer. She just has a look of natural beauty. But she also had an 'I just got fucked' look, which made anger stir in my veins knowing that it's probably Ashley who fucked her. Keep your cool Madison, she's your friend.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back." Ashley said. "What's up?" she asked when we got over to the bar and out of their earshot. "What's going on with you and Spencer?" I asked her. "Oh, uh… we're kind of… dating." she said avoiding eye contact with me. "You're dating?"

She nodded her head. "So your bi?" I asked. She shook her head looking down at the ground. "Gay?" I tried again. She nodded her head at that one. Why is she giving me non-verbal answers?

"Ashley, if your worried about me telling people at school before your ready to tell them, I'm not." I tell her sincerely. "Seriously?" she asked looking up at me. I smiled at her. "Yeah. We're friends. We're not that close, but I wouldn't do that to you." I said and pulled her into a hug.

Normally people see me as this heartless bitch, but I'm really kind and caring at heart. I only put on that act so that people don't walk all over me, because face it, high school is tough.

"Thank you Madison." Ashley said as she pulled out of the hug and gave me a kiss on my cheek. " Uh…was I allowed to do that?" she asked suddenly looking nervous and worried. "Don't worry Ash, I'm gay too." I said and smiled at her. Even if I was straight I wouldn't have been mad at her because she's really hot.

"Really? So I'm guessing you like Spencer and that's the main reason you really wanted to talk. To see if we were together?" she asked. I just nodded my head. "But I don't have anything against you. I like and respect you. Besides I'll probably get over it." I tell her truthfully.

"Well, that's great that you're gay too. And thanks. I'll see you later and maybe we could hang out sometime? Have some girl time and become better friends?" she asked. "I'd love that chica. I'll call you and let you know when I'm free." I said to her. "Oh, and remember when you said you like me, like just a minute ago?" she asked just before she left.

"Yeah?" I said slowly and eyeing her. "Then how come you wanted Spencer from me, and not me from Spencer? I mean Spencer's drop dead gorgeous, but come on, I'm smokin' hot!" she said pointing up and down her body. I shook my head at her and laughed. "Bye Ashley. I'll see you and that ego of yours later." I said taking back my seat at the bar. She then left.

Guess I'll just have to find someone else.

**Kyla's POV**

I looked for Ashley and Glen everywhere, and I couldn't find them. I didn't bother to look anywhere in the house other than where the party is, because I don't think they would have reason to go anywhere else.

I spotted Glen and Aiden talking in a corner in the far end of the room. Finally! But why are they holding hands? I also saw Ashley sitting on some blonde chick at a table with Carmen and the others. I wonder if she's planning on outing herself? Anyways, I'll talk to her later.

Right now my attention is on Glen… who is kissing Aiden?! I stopped dead in my tracks for a second, but continued walking towards them, though I had know idea what I was gonna say. I know Aiden is gay, but I didn't know Glen was. Is he gay? He can't be, because me and him has been, well… grinding… on each other for most of the party.

Sorry, I don't like using words that sound sexual, even if I acted on them.

So is he bisexual? "Hey guys." I said as I reached them. "Hey Kyla." they both said to me. "Glen I have a question to ask you." I said. "Ok. Shoot." he said. "Are you bisexual?" I asked straight away. He froze and just stared at me. "…Yeah…" he answered hesitantly. "Do you have any feelings for me at all?" I asked. I like him, but if he prefers Aiden, I'm cool with that. "Kyla…" I cut him off by waving my hands. "It's cool Glen. I only wanted know because I kind of liked you. But if you want to be with Aiden, it's perfectly fine." I said with a soft smile.

"Really?" Glen asked. "Yeah." I told him. "Thanks Kyla."

"You're a real good friend Kyla." Aiden said smiling at me. "I know." I said with a huge smile and turned on my heels and left. My ego is **almost** as big Ashley's, but we're related aren't we?

Guess I'll just have to find someone else.

**Spencer's POV**

When Ashley came back to the table, I couldn't help but ask what they were talking about. I wasn't paying much attention to them because Carmen was telling me some ridiculousness about Madison liking me. So I asked her, "What'd you guys talk about?"

"Nothing really. She just asked if we were together." Ashley answered me. "Why? Is she planning on outing you? Because if she is I swear I'll-"

"Chill Spence. She promised me she won't tell. We're cool like that. She only wanted to know because she has a crush on you." Ashley explained and cut me off from rampaging. "Ha! Told you!" Carmen spoke up. "Madison has a crush on me?" I asked not believing that. "Yeah." Ashley answered simply. "That doesn't make any sense. If she liked me, why was she such a bitch to me all these years?" I asked confused.

"I don't know." Ashley said shrugging. "Well, it's quite simple. Some people have trouble expressing their feelings for others, so they get frustrated and usually act badly towards that person for being attractive." Chelsea said. She was always one to make reason to things.

"So I get treated badly for being irresistible?" I asked. I think Ashley is rubbing off on me. "Aww, babe I think I'm rubbing off on you. You're not so egoistic." Ashley said and kissed my cheek. "Yeah Spence. It took me months to get you as slutty as me, but you spend one day with Ashley and she's already rubbing off on you?" Carmen joked. "Carmen no one, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE, can be as slutty as you." I laughed along with everyone else. She reached across the table and slapped me on my arm. "And you better not forget that." she said pointing a finger at me. That got us all laughing again.

I met Ashley's sister Kyla, and we hit it off right away. She is so sweet. If you hung around both her and Ashley, you could easily tell that they are so different.

The rest of the night was spent with Carmen and Kelsey trying to out drink each other with shots. They ended up passing out and we didn't feel like lifting their drunk butts out to the car. Ashley suggested that we could all crash at her house seeing that it was a Friday so there wasn't going to be any school tomorrow.

It was around 1 am when Ashley asked everyone else to leave because it was getting late. I called my dad and told him that Glen and I won't be home tonight, so don't wait up for us.

There was a pull out bed couch, so Aiden and Glen lifted Carmen and Kelsey on it, since they were the muscle. Chelsea said she was fine sleeping on the other couch. I slept in Ashley's room, Glen slept in Aiden's room and Kyla slept in her's of course.

When we got to her room, Ashley lent me some shorts and a loose shirt to sleep in. Good thing we're the same size. We were changing in front of each other, and I was in my bra, and for some reason I still had on my tie. I was about to go put on the shirt over it when she stopped me. "Hold on Spencer. Don't put on your shirt yet." she said while walking to me. It was then that I noticed she was still in her bra and underwear. She walked right up to me until our face were only inches apart and my breath hitched. She took the shirt from my hand and threw it away from us. "You won't be needing that tonight." she whispered to me.

I closed the gap between us and started kissing her. She wasn't kissing me back so I pulled away and looked at her questioningly. She had a sly smirk on her face with one of her eyebrows raised. "Oh come on Ashley," I whined, "Do you really have to tease me now?"

"What's sex without teasing Spencer?" she asked with the smirk still planted on her face. "A whole lot faster." I pouted. I couldn't take teasing right now. I am super horny and the alcohol in my system isn't helping my situation either.

She laughed at me, then leaned in for another kiss. I kissed her back, but when my tongue touched her lips she pulled away. I looked at her unbelievably. She's not gonna stop until I let her have her way, but I couldn't do that. Not right now. I have an idea.

I leaned in for another kiss, but kept my tongue to myself. I reached up to my neck being careful not to touch her, and loosened my tie, that thankfully I had left on. When I got it off, I wrapped my hands around her waist, slowly and carefully taking her wrists with me. I gently pulled them together and tied them. She pulled away from the kiss when she noticed what I was doing, but it was too late. "Ugh, Spencer Carlin!" she said a little loudly, but she wasn't mad. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Only I get to tie you up." she whined and tried to get free. "It's no use. Spencer here was in girl scouts, so you are not gonna get out of that knot." I said grinning. "So what are you going to do with me now?" she asked smiling and leaned her body into me. I didn't say anything and just lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.

I laid her down on it and got on top of her and started kissing her. This time when I swiped my tongue on her lips, she granted me access without hesitation. When we broke away for breath I said, "Well first I'm going to make you promise to not tease me." I said and pushed my hips down into hers. She closed her eyes and let out a low moan. I smirked at her when she opened her eyes. "Well?" I asked. "Never." she said and smiled at me. "Ok." I said and shrugged.

I then moved down her body and stopped at her panty. I looked up at her and saw that she was just staring at me, waiting to see what I was going to do. I started pulling down her underwear slowly. I stopped when she lifted her waist to get it off. "What?" she asked confused. I just ignored her and started kissing her thighs, not missing a spot, and moving down when I finished an area. Ashley was wriggling under me, pushing up her hips trying to let me know what she wanted.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her. "Will you stop teasing me now?" I asked. "God yes!" she whispered. I smiled proudly knowing that I won. I lifted her up to sit and untied her hands while kissing her. When she got free, her hands instantly went to my body and didn't move unless she was removing a piece of clothing from my body.

You can imagine what went down after that. I don't know about Glen, but for me, it was Round 2 and 3, then 4, 5 and 6 with Ashley. Today was indescribably the best day ever!

And I bet your jealous! :P

**Sorry it took me this long to update. I really didn't realize that I took this long. School is just so exhausting. Anyways, here you go. Things are really heating up between Spashley. They just can't get enough of each other, lol. So… yeah. Please please please review. You guys know how much your thoughts mean to me.**

**And a big shout out to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed my story. Especially FFReviews, lilce1992, caramelsweetnezz99, Ambeezy, odunit, JayJayxo, irishinkjunkie1024 and IhEaRtSpAsHlEy. You guys are awesome!**

**I love all the rest of you guys too! See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON or any of the characters. Kelsey is mine though.**

**Chapter 9: My Love / Mi Amor**

**Ashley's POV**

I woke up from the sun shining right in my face through the window. Ugh, now I know how vampires feel. "I should really close those curtains at night." I sighed to myself. "Might as well check on everyone since I'm up." I tried to move only to realize that Spencer was snuggled into me with her front on my back, and her hands fastened securely around my waist. I gently unlatched her fingers from each other and got out of bed, careful not to wake her.

I threw on a bra, a wife beater and some shorts, without bothering to put on any underwear, and went to brush my teeth. I got downstairs and searched the rooms. Kyla was still asleep, and Aiden's door was locked, so I left them. I got to the living room and saw that Kelsey, Chelsea and Carmen were still sleeping too. It's kind of funny that Kelsey and Chelsea are dating, because their names rhyme and they have the same last name.

Well, I guess I'm the only one up. I went to the kitchen and decided to make pancakes for… well lunch I guess, with some orange juice. I made enough for everyone and placed them in the oven until they woke up. I also placed two bottles of water and some Advil on a small table next to Carmen and Kelsey, knowing they'll be hung over and wake up with headaches.

I put mine and Spencer's share of brunch on a serving tray, then carried them up to my room. I entered to see that Spencer was now tightly hugging my pillow, probably sensing that I was gone. She looks so adorable.

I set the tray on the table next to my bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Spencer. "Spencer, wake up." I said gently shaking her. "It's too early." she whined. "You don't even know what time it is." I said to her. "I know it's too early for a Saturday." she mumbled. "Don't make me get some cold water for you." I said. Her head snapped around to face me. "You wouldn't." she said. "Yes I would. Now get your lazy butt up. I made breakfast."

She sat up and I handed her plate to her. "You know Ashley; you can't tire out someone, like you did to me last night, and then expect them to wake up at the crack of dawn." Spencer said to me with a mouth full of pancakes. I rolled my eyes at her. It was actually 12:10 p.m. "You're lucky you're hot, because that right there," I gestured to her mouth, "would've been a complete turn off. And it's not the crack of dawn, it's the crack of noon." I said to her. "You know what I mean." she said swallowing.

Just then, we heard a small knock on the door. "Are you guys decent?" came a voice I recognized as Kelsey's. "Yeah, come in." I said, totally forgetting about Spencer. I looked at her to see her staring at me wide-eyed and scrambling up the sheets to cover her naked body. "Sorry." I mouthed to her.

**Spencer's POV**

I managed to cover up myself before Kelsey entered. I don't usually cover up from people like Chelsea, Carmen, and now Ashley, who has seen me naked; but Kelsey had never seen me naked.

Kelsey came in and sat on the bed next to Ashley and I. "So, how was it?" she asked with a smirk. "How was what?" we asked at the same time confused. "You know what I mean. Chelsea told me she heard you guys fucking like rabbits, from all the way downstairs." she said, her smile growing bigger. "Kelsey!" I slapped her arm. Ashley looked away blushing, but couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face.

"What?" she asked like nothing happened. "You are unbelievable." I tell her. "I know. Anyways, I actually came up to ask where breakfast was, because I smelt something cooking."

"I made pancakes. They're in the oven." Ashley told her. "Why aren't you hung over anyways?" I ask her. "Oh. I didn't actually drink last night. When I got our drinks I told the guy at the bar to put water in some of them. Only two of my shots were alcohol. The rest was water. That's how I won. I only passed out because I was really tired." Kelsey explained.

"You cheater!" Ashley said laughing. "Shh. I don't want Carmen to know. She's a really sore loser. And she'll be even more pissed if she found out that I weren't actually drinking." Kelsey said but joined Ashley in laughing.

Kelsey's belly rumbled interrupting their laughter. "Well I'm gonna go get those pancakes," she said and got up walking to the door, "And if you guys are gonna go at it again, you'll need to keep it down. Carmen has a rule about being woken up before 1:00 when she's hung over." She said rushing the last part and quickly closed the door behind her, to avoid getting hit with the pillow that I threw at her.

"Your friends are crazy." Ashley said to me laughing. "Yeah, but they're my kind of crazy." I tell her laughing too. Ashley stared at me for a couple of seconds, then took the plate out of my hand and rested it back on the tray. "Ashley! I'm hungry-" I started to complain before she cut me off with her lips. She leaned forward and pushed me onto my back, with her lying on top of me.

She broke away after a minute and kissed her way from my neck, to my jawline and then up to my ear.

"If you're hungry, you could always eat me." she whispered into me ear, then placed a gentle kiss on it.

That sent shivers all through my body. I smoothly slipped myself from under the sheets. I rolled us over and hovered above her, then went back to kissing her. Well hello round 7.

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer and I took a much needed shower, because we stunk of sex from last night and this morning's activities. It wasn't the best idea to shower together, because it led to a make out session, which led to fondling, which led to more sex.

It literally took us 2 hours to shower and get dressed.

When we got downstairs, Kyla was up talking to the others, but she was still in her PJs. Well, she was talking to Kelsey and Chelsea. Carmen sat away from them, rubbing her temples and looked like she wanted to kill someone.

I laughed to myself because I wondered what excuse Kelsey gave her about not being hung over. "I'll go see about her." Spencer said to me heading in Carmen's direction.

I stood there and watched her walking until she got to Carmen. It's so sweet how much she cares about her friends and how they look out for each other.

I walked over and sat down next to Kyla. "Morning guys." I said. "Hey. Morning." They all responded. "I see you two still went at it despite what I told you." Kelsey said smiling at me. "Ugh, shut up Kelsey!" I chuckled and threw a cushion at her. She caught it and tossed it back to me.

"Carmen wouldn't like that we did this without her, but I think this is the perfect time." Chelsea said to Kelsey. "Perfect time for what?" I asked. "For our little talk of course." Kelsey said grinning at me. Oh no!

"Kyla, could you excuse us for a couple of minutes?" Chelsea asked her. "Sure. But whatever you say, please don't give her nightmares. This is literally the first relationship she has ever had, seeing that she was in the closet for most of her life. So please, just go easy on her." Kyla said acting protective before walking over to Carmen and Spencer.

"Ok. Listen. Ashley. Spencer is a fragile little thing. And when she breaks, it takes a while before she can get herself back together; and it's not a very fun thing to deal with on our part." Chelsea said with a very serious face. "So if you're only in it for the sex, which seems to be all you two ever did since you kissed last night, you should break it off before Spencer gets attached." Kelsey said to me with a more sincere, but serious face.

Chelsea seems to be giving me the talk and the stare down, which is scaring me. She's the kind of girl you are not to mess with; especially when it comes to the people she cares about.

Now that I think about it, they are right. Spencer and I had have sex a lot and we only got together yesterday. We haven't even gone out on a date yet. I love Spencer, I really do, but apparently it doesn't seem so to other people's eyes.

"My feelings for Spencer are mutual. I do like her. We only have sex so much because of how much we like each other. We just can't get enough of each other, you know." I say. "Take you two for example. How did the two of you meet?"

"Well, it was when our team won the basketball finals back in sophomore year. One of my close friends had introduced me to her at the party that was thrown afterwards. I had fallen for her instantly. I was still feeling a rush from winning, so I had asked her out, not really caring if she was gay or not." Kelsey explained to me. "So, it was like an instant attraction right?" I asked. "Yeah." Chelsea answered. "Well that's exactly how I feel about Spencer. It was an instant attraction, and maybe even more than that. Except my attraction happened since freshman year, and I just never had the guts to ask her out. Especially because of the fact that I'm not out." I sighed.

Chelsea's face softened. "We understand Ashley. We just don't want Spencer's feelings to get hurt. We've been there, and as hell don't want to go there again." Chelsea said slightly laughing, trying to ease the mood. "And I promise you I won't." I tell her in all honesty. "You better not, because we WILL hurt you if you do." Kelsey said.

"Pinky swear?" Chelsea asked sticking out her pinky. "Pinky swear." I said shaking her pinky with mine. It may seem a bit childish, but I could tell that Chelsea didn't give a fuck, and I didn't care either. Pinkies hold a lot of promises, and this is one that I plan to keep.

"Oh, and one more thing." Kelsey said. I raised my eyebrows to tell her continue. "You and Spencer can't have sex again, until you go on a proper date. And one that is thoroughly planned through." she said. "Aww…" I whined and gave her my best pleading pout. "It's not gonna work Ashley. You guys need this, and give the bed a rest." Kelsey said. "Fine." I said and sat back defeated. We really did need to go on a date.

I looked over at Spencer and she was just there smiling and watching as Kyla sat behind of Carmen and rubbed her temples for her. Carmen looked a little more relaxed and less like she wanted to go on a killing spree.

Kyla did tell me that she was bi-curious. I told her that she was just around of me too much. She kept insisting, but I got rid of her by telling her that I wasn't going to have that "talk" with her. I wonder if she wants to try it with Carmen.

Aiden and Glen walked into the room, still in their boxers and looked like they just woke up. "Hey guys." Aiden said and yawned. "It's about time you two got out of bed." Spencer said. "Yeah. I should have woken the two of you the minute I got up." I said. "We're just awesome like that." Glen said shrugging with a smile planted on his face.

I got up and walked to the middle of them. "Alright guys. It's now… 4:45… so how about you guys go home, get showered and dressed, and then we can hang in the mall for a while and then hit Rave afterwards?" I suggested. "Sounds good." They all agreed. "Alright then. I'll go put on my clothes and then we'll leave." Glen said and left for the stairs.

I then felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind, as a kiss was placed to the side of my head. I smiled and leaned into her. "I guess we'll meet you guys back here then?" Spencer asked me. I spun around and threw my arms around her neck. "Yeah, you guys can meet us back here. … This pose seems way too familiar." I told her. She looked down in between us and smiled. "It's the same position we were in when we shared our first kiss." she said and looked back at me, still smiling. "So can I get another kiss?" I asked and ran my fingers through her hair. "You don't even have to ask." she said and leaned in.

When our lips met, the kiss started out slow. We soon forgot that we were in a room with people, as the kiss got hotter. When Spencer's tongue entered my mouth, I started walking backwards to the couch. We fell back on it and Spencer fixed her position to straddling me. My hands were tangled in her hair, desperately trying to pull her closer, and her arms were firmly around my neck. It was only when my hands reached under her shirt that we heard a very loud and unrealistic cough. We reluctantly pulled away and looked over at them.

**Spencer's POV**

Carmen and Kelsey were just staring at us with their mouths slightly open, while Aiden and Chelsea were shaking their heads at us and smiling. Chelsea looked over at Kelsey and rolled her eyes as she gently closed the blonde's mouth. "That was so fucking hot." Carmen said as she scratched the back of her head. Kelsey nodded her head as if to agree with Carmen's comment.

"See, this is how they always end up having sex. They kiss, but don't seem to know how to break it without it getting too heated." Aiden said to Chelsea. "That is so very true." Chelsea said back to him.

I saw Glen standing next to Aiden with his hands over his eyes. I wouldn't blame him. Who would want to see their sister making out? Kyla was looking at us, but when we looked over at them, she turned away. She was trying to look anywhere but at us. I just guessed that Ashley… her sister… making out… No.

"I guess we better get going then," I said and turned back to Ashley, "I'll see you in about 2 hours." I said as I got back to my feet. "Later babe." She said and pulled me back by my belt loops, then stood up and gave me a short kiss.

The drive to the house was silent, except for the music that was playing. It wasn't awkward; it was just that we were all lost in our own little world. I was thinking about Ashley, Glen was probably thinking about Aiden, Carmen was thinking about… well I don't know what she was thinking about; and Kelsey and Chelsea were making out. Glen has gotten used to seeing girls kissing since he's been around all of us for so long, so he doesn't mind.

We finished dropping everyone off, and told them we'll be back to pick them up in about an hour. They all have their own cars, but we like using one car when we're going out together.

I already showered at Ashley's, so I only had to get dressed. I decided on a purple and white shirt with white jeans, a black leather jacket and black and white checkered, high top Vans.

I have a thing for high tops :P

I got downstairs and had to wait on Glen, because as usual he's taking forever to get ready. Dad was out at work when we got back, so I called him to let him know where we'll be.

I sat in the living room and watched SpongeBob while I waited for Glen. Don't judge. I love SpongeBob; he's a very free-spirited sponge. I finished two episodes when Glen came down. This means he took an hour to get dressed, because I heard him come out of the shower when I was coming downstairs. I can assure you that he spent most of that time on his hair. He can be such a girl sometimes.

"Ready to go?" he asked. He was wearing grey jeans, a black t-shirt with a sleeveless jean jack and white Adidas. "Been ready for the past hour now dipshit." I said and followed him to the door. We went and picked up Carmen, Chelsea and Kelsey, then headed back over to Ashley's.

When Ashley opened the door, I was stunned. She wore a red, flowy, long sleeved top with one shoulder hanging off, dark blue, ripped jeans and a matching pair of red strap up sandals. She had in a pair of silver hoop earrings and a necklace with her name on it.

I just stood there and stared at her. She is just so beautiful, and I'm so lucky to have her. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

I must have been drooling, because Ashley came over to me giggling and wiped the side of my mouth. We just stood there and looked into each other's eyes. "You look stunning Ash." I tell her. "Thanks," she said, then stepped back and looked me over. "And you look amazing." She said and stepped back closer so she could kiss me. We stayed kissing until one of them decided to interrupt us.

**Ashley's POV**

"So are we gonna get going, or stand here and watch you two making out all night?" Aiden said. "Just come on let's go." I said as we pulled away. "Wait Ash, don't you think we should take the limo so we could all be together? Plus I don't think any of us would want to be the sober one that has to be the driver." Kyla spoke up. "Ok then. Call Stewart to see if he's up for it." I tell her.

Stewart was my dad's limo driver and he offered to stay with us, even though our dad died. He's really nice and trustworthy. We rarely use the limo, but we keep him around, and he doesn't mind. Why would he? He gets paid even though he hardly works.

"Alright, he said he'll be here in about 5 minutes." Kyla said as she got off of the phone. "Great. Glen you could park your car in the garage." I said. "Alright." he said and left. He finished parking just as Stewart arrived. "Nice to see you again Stewart." Kyla and I said as we got to him. "Kyla, Ashley. It's always a pleasure." he said smiling as he opened the door for us.

We stayed in the mall until 9, not really doing anything. We walked into stores and just looked around for nothing specific. Me and Spencer ended up buying matching bracelets that read, **Forever, Always**

When we got to Rave, it was packed. Probably because it was a Saturday night. I led them to the top of the line, and we got in easily. One of the perks of being a rock star's daughter. I felt sorry for the people who had to wait in line, but I was ready to get my Saturday night on with Spencer.

Spencer and I found two stools at the bar and sat on them. The rest of them went to the dance floor immediately. We got four shots each from the bar and carried them over to where they were dancing. "Guys! Let's do a toast!" Spencer said as we handed out the drinks. "Ok. How about… To new relationships!" I suggested.

Carmen and Kyla looked at me like I was crazy. "Um… we're both single Ashley." Kyla said pointing between her and Carmen. "Well then why don't you two just hook up?" I said looking at Kyla with a raised eyebrow. Kyla blushed and looked away from me. Carmen just looked confused. She looked over at Kyla and noticed her blushing, and started smiling. "How about to new friends?" Carmen suggested still looking at Kyla.

I really think that they like each other.

Everyone agreed with Carmen's suggestion. "To new friends!" Carmen shouted. "Cheers!" we all shouted together and clinked our drinks before we downed them.

Spencer and I danced up on each other with our group for the next four songs, until I needed to use the bathroom. "I'll be right back Spence. I'm going to the bathroom." I said. I left when she nodded.

**Spencer's POV**

When Ashley left to go to the bathroom, I went back over to the bar. I decided I would rest a bit for when she came back. I got a cherry vodka when I felt a presence behind of me, so I turned around in my seat. I was met with a slim blonde who was about my height, with striking blue eyes and a bright smile. "Hi, I'm Brittany." The blonde said holding out her hand to me. "Spencer." I said taking her hand and shaking it. "Spencer… it's different and I like different." She said as she winked at me and stepped closer. "Ok…"

"Spencer I think your hot, and I really like you." Brittany said. She was now stroking my arm. I looked to see if I saw Ashley, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, that's sweet of you Brittany, but I have a girlfriend." I tell her. "Well I don't see her. What kind of girlfriend leaves a hottie like you unattended?" she said still rubbing my arm. I was getting really annoyed with her forwardness. If I was single, I wouldn't have mind. But even after I told her I had a girlfriend, she was still trying to get with me.

"A girlfriend who would trust me." I said and pushed away her hand. I tried to stand up, but she was in front of me and standing dangerously close. I tried to move her out of my way, but she wasn't moving. "Would you please move?!" I said annoyed. I was trying my best not to punch this girl, but she was really asking for it. "I don't think so Spencer. When I see someone I like I always got after them. And I ALWAYS get what I want!" she said and placed her hands on either side of me, so that I couldn't go anywhere. "Well that's not going to happen tonight." I heard Ashley say.

Both me and Brittany looked back and saw a very pissed Ashley standing there. If looks could kill…

"And who are you?" Brittany asked and removed her hands from her current position to turn around and face Ashley. "I happen to be her girlfriend for your information." Ashley said. You could hear all the anger in her voice even though she spoke at a normal volume. Brittany looked her over and nodded her head, then turned around to look at me. "She's quite a looker Spencer, but I would be careful if I were you. She doesn't look like the relationship type. She looks more like a player." She said to me.

She then came closer to me and placed a quick kiss on my cheek and quickly backed away before I could do anything. That was all it took for Ashley to blow up. Ashley lunged at her and only managed to punch her in the nose once, before I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her away. She was kicking and punching at air as she tried to get away from me and back to attacking Brittany. My girl can be feisty when she's ready. Is it wrong that I'm being turned on?

"Ashley, babe. Calm down, she's not worth it." I tried to calm her; I didn't want us to get kicked out of the bar. She finally stopped attacking the air. I looked over her head and saw Brittany walking backwards from us. She winked and blew Ashley a kiss. God I'd love to kick the balls off that girl.

I released Ashley when Brittany disappeared into the crowd of people. She sat down on the stool I previously occupied. She wasn't saying anything to me and still looked pissed. I sighed and moved closer to her. She didn't look at me and just kept looking at her hands, which were now twisting together.

"Ashley you know I wouldn't have gone off with her right?" I said and ducked my head, trying to get her to look me in the eye. She avoided eye contact and didn't respond. That got me slightly upset. She couldn't actually believe that I would cheat on her. "Right?!" I asked a little louder. She finally looked up at me. "Spencer I…" I cut her off.

"You what Ashley?"

"I don't know okay. I mean we just got together yesterday. We haven't even gone out on a date yet. I wouldn't know what you'd do in a situation like that." She said and looked back down. "You know what I can't even believe this right now," I said and tried to keep my voice low, because of the attention we were getting from people nearby. "Sure we've only been together for one day, but that wouldn't give me a reason to cheat Ashley. And I am no cheater." I whisper yelled at her, then stormed away and out through the door.

I needed some air. How could she think that?

I am really regretting this one vehicle decision now. I really need to get away from here.

I just sat at one of the tables outside and rested my head on my hands. I groaned and lifted my head when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. Chelsea and Carmen stood there. They took a seat and looked at me. "You okay bud?" Carmen spoke. "I'll be fine." I answered. "What happened?" Chelsea asked concerned. I sighed and looked at both of them.

"Long story short, a very forward girl was hitting on me, Ashley came and claimed me; a punch afterwards she left, and Ashley accused me of almost cheating." I explained. "She what?" Chelsea asked looking angry. "How could she think that?" Carmen asked. "I can't answer that for you." I tell them.

Ashley walked outside and spotted us. She walked over to us. Chelsea and Carmen stood up and blocked her, defending me. I love how they are so protective of me, but Ashley and I needed to talk. "Guys…" I said and they moved away. Before they left they looked at me, and I nodded to let them know I'll be okay. Ashley sat down opposite of me with her head down.

"Why Ashley?" Was all I managed to say before tears started falling down my cheeks. "I am so sorry Spencer. I wasn't thinking." She said. "I would never cheat on you and you should know that." I said sniffling. She looked up and saw I was crying. "Spencer please don't cry. I was being a jerk. I should have never thought what I have." She said with tears falling too.

I got up and sat in the seat closer to her. I took her right hand and held up my left hand. "You see these?" I was indicating the bracelets that we got. "What do they say?"

She sniffed before answering, "Forever, Always."

"And that's what we are going to be. We are going to be together. Forever and Always. There's no one I'd rather be with Ashley." I said and entwined our fingers and rested our hands down.

"Look at you. One day into our relationship, and you're already declaring your love for me." She said smiling. I smiled back at her. "That's what you do to me. You make me all gooey and sappy inside." I said.

"I let my insecurities get to me. Ever since freshman year. Besides the fact that I wasn't out, I never even tried talked to you because I felt you were too good for me." She said to me. I hugged her closer to me and kissed her head. "Don't you ever feel that way Ashley. I don't want you to ever feel like I'm too good for you. Just look at our hands. They fit perfectly together, which means we're perfect for each other." I tell her. She looked up at me and smiled her cute nose-crinkling smile, then leaned up and captured my lips. The kiss was slow and full of feeling.

When we broke apart, she rested her head on my shoulder, and we just stayed there cuddled together and enjoying each other's company. I felt her shivering, so I gave her my jacket. I thought about how quick I was falling for this girl, and it scared me a bit, but I also realized something. I loved her. It might be too early to tell her this, but at least I know what I'm feeling.

I looked down at her and saw that she was drifting off to sleep.

"Ash?"

"Mhmm?"

"You want to go inside back to the others, or do you want to call it a night?"

"I'm not ready to go home yet. Let's go back inside."

With that said she leant up off of me and got up. That's my girl, the party type. I smiled as she held out her hand for me. I happily took it and she led me back inside.

We got back to the gang on the dance floor, and Carmen and Chelsea was looking at me. I smiled at them to let them know that everything's alright. They smiled back and continued dancing. What surprised me was when I saw that Kyla was grinding up on Carmen. I suspected that Kyla had a thing for Carmen when she offered to rub her head for her earlier at the house, but I thought I was just being silly.

I nudged Ashley and she leant her ear to my mouth to hear me over the music. "I think Kyla might have something going on with Carmen there. I thought she was straight?" I said in her ear. She pulled away and just smiled at me. She knows something. But I'm gonna leave it. I'd actually be happy for them if they got together.

Ashley took my hand and spun me around, grabbed my hips, and pulled me into her. I smiled and danced with her. We all stayed dancing and grinding, and going to the bar for drinks, for the rest of the night.

It was around 2 am when we decided it was time to go. I could be wrong though, because I was already out of my mind drunk. It took Kyla forever just to call Stewart for him to pick us up, and she was giggling like crazy the entire time.

A couple falls and laughs later, we all stumbled into the limo and passed out immediately. We were awoken by someone blowing an airhorn at us. All of us jumped out of our sleep. We looked up and saw Stewart looking amused. It took us awhile to realize that we were parked in front of Ashley's house. Kyla, Ashley and Aiden slowly made their way out of the vehicle. Ashley asked Stewart if he could drop us home. Ashley then leant down and kissed me goodbye and shut the door.

I had to stay up and guide Stewart to my house, because the others had already fallen back asleep. I thought I'd save him some trips, by just letting everyone crash at my house. When we got to my house, Stewart got out and opened the door for us, airhorn in hand. "Would you like to do the honors ma'am?" he asked with a sly smile. "I'd love to. And please, call me Spencer." I said smiling back. I took the airhorn and blew it at them, holding it longer than needed. They screamed and jumped up covering their ears.

I finally let go and dropped to the floor laughing. They were all glaring at me. "Come on guys, let's get inside. You guys are gonna sleep over tonight." I said and helped them out when I finished laughing. "Thanks a lot Stewart." I said and handed him back the airhorn. "It's no problem Spencer. Have a good morning." He said and got back in the limo and drove away.

I gave Kelsey, Carmen and Chelsea something to sleep in, and we all got into bed. Yes, it is big enough to hold all four of us. Chelsea snuggled in Kelsey, and I snuggled into Carmen. I really wish Ashley was here.

I decided to send her a goodnight text… well, a good morning text.

**Got home safe. Have a good morning's rest beautiful. –S xxx**

I got a text back a minute after.

**Remind me to give Stewart a raise for getting my darling home safe. Sweet dreams my love. –A xxxx**

I grinned at two words that caught my attention. They are the sweetest words she has ever called me.

I placed my phone on the bedside table and lied back down.

I fell asleep smiling with those words playing over and over in my head.

_**My Love.**_

**Wow, this chapter is the longest I've ever done. Guess I'll use it as a makeup gift for taking so long to update the last chapter. So, yay! You got two chapters in one. I will be updating soon so.. no.. it does not mean that I will make you wait longer for another update. **

**So, thoughts anyone? I'm grateful that you guys are sticking with me. It's my very first fanfic, so it means a lot.**

**Chapter 10 will be coming up soon. This time they'll be back at school for Mr. and Ms. Popular to deal with everyone. Fingers crossed that it turns out good.**

**Lol, joke. I already know how it's gonna turn out. It's you guys that have to wonder…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own any of it. Just Kelsey and the story idea.**

**Chapter 10: Here goes nothing.**

**Monday Morning**

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up Monday morning feeling happier than a man who just won the lottery. Today is the day. Ashley is finally going to come out to everyone at school. We had hung out yesterday evening, after we finished all of our homework. I could tell she was nervous, so was I, but I calmed her nerves. At least I think I did. I told her that me, Chelsea and the others would be by her and Aiden's side the entire time. Now if I could just calm my nerves. It's not like I'm the one coming out, I did that a long time ago.

Well it was more like I was outed. One of the senior bitch cheerleaders from last year caught me making out with Carmen in the bathroom. It was mainly our fault, because we should've gotten a little more private, but that still didn't give her a reason to take pictures and send them to everyone in the school. We weren't exactly popular so no one really cared. We got some rude and some pervy comments along the way, but that was it. But hey, it's expected.

But I'm not sure how Ashley would handle all of that. That's why I'm nervous.

I hopped into the shower and got ready for school. I got dressed in my hot pink high-top Supras, long, black jeans, a white V-neck that hugged my body showing off my curves, and a black beanie over my hair. I looked around the room for my leather jacket, because the weather was getting cold outside. I really don't know why because it's only September.

Then I remembered. Ashley still has my jacket. That would only leave me with my brown leather jacket. But then that wouldn't go with my shoes. I sighed and changed into a white pair, then threw on the jacket. I skipped downstairs into the kitchen, yes skipped, and was met with my dad.

"Morning Dad."

"Hey, morning kiddo. Haven't seen much of you this weekend."

"Yeah, my weekend has been kind of crazy and unexpected." I said leaning on the counter next to him. He smiled at me and looked like he wanted to say something, but turned back to making breakfast. He was making cherry waffles. "What?" I asked wanting to hear what was on his mind. "It's nothing. It's just that you don't wear that jacket a lot. You always wear the black one because you like it better and it goes with anything." he said.

I smiled. He knows me so well.

"Well it's being occupied by another body at the moment." I said to him. "Who? Your girlfriend Ashley?" He asked smirking at me. I couldn't respond. I knew he knows Ashley's name because I had to tell him whose house I spent my weekend by, but I would have never guessed that he knew we were dating.

"So when can I meet her?" he asked, taking my silence as a yes.

"How did you know?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Fatherly instincts."

I grabbed a plate of waffles and some hot cocoa he made, just as Glen made his way downstairs. "Hey Spencer, my car is still in Ashley's garage you know. How are we going to get to school?" he said as he got his own plate of breakfast. I guess my jacket wasn't the only thing left with Ashley. I totally forgot about them when we hung out yesterday. Guess she forgot too.

"Oh shoot. Let me call her." As soon as I got my phone out of my back pocket, we heard a very familiar horn beeping followed by a not so familiar one, which caused us to look towards the window. Glen and I walked outside and saw Aiden getting out of Glen's car and Ashley getting out of a black Porsche. Huh, I guess she has two cars.

I smiled and walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "That's my girl. You're so smart. I was just about to call and ask what we were going to do." I said to her. "Actually, Aiden was the one who thought of it, but okay I'll take the credit." She replied.

I noticed that she was wearing my jacket and smiled. She actually looks better in it than I do. I gripped the flaps of the jacket and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I… forgot to… return your jacket." She said trying to catch her breath from our kiss, and was about to slide it off her shoulders, when I stopped her. I slipped it back on her shoulders. "It's okay. You look better in it anyways." I told her. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah. And how'd you know where I lived anyways?" I asked. I've only ever been to her house; she's never been to mine.

"Well I tried calling your cell, but I didn't get an answer," I pulled out my phone and saw the missed calls from her. Guess I was in the shower or something. "And Aiden called Glen, but he didn't get him either, so Kyla called Carmen, and she directed us here." She explained. "So you ready to go?"

"I have to finish eating, but I have someone who wants to meet you." I said and pulled her hand, leading her back into the house. "Dad," I said as we approached him, "I'd like you to meet Ashley. Ashley this is my dad." I introduced the two. "Well it's nice to finally meet the girl who had my daughter skipping down the stairs this morning." He said shaking Ashley's hand.

"Skipping?" she asked giggling. "Dad!" I whined and crossed my arms. Gosh parents are so embarrassing.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Carlin." Ashley said bumping shoulders with me. "Please call me Arthur." He said. "Gotcha." Ashley said and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Well I'm gonna go finish breakfast before I starve to death." I said and got back to my unfinished plate.

Ashley drove me to school, and Glen drove Aiden. We pulled up next to Glen's car, which was parked next to Kelsey's car, which was parked by Carmen's car, which was parked to Kyla's car. Huh, what a coincidence.

We all got out of our cars and laughed seeing that our cars were parked next to each other. The first bell rang and we walked through the halls together. We looked like one of those groups of popular kids who walk in slow motion through the halls on TV with everyone making room and looking at them. Because that's what happened, except we weren't moving in slow motion. Only difference was that only three people out of us were popular; Ashley, Aiden and Kelsey.

Ashley and I got to our first class and took our seats. We didn't talk during the class, but shared glances and small smiles with each other. Also being the perverted flirt she is, Ashley kept winking at me and sending my dirty notes. One of them read: **If you were homework, I'd so do you on my desk right now,** with a wink at the end. She knew how to get me going.

An hour and a half later the bell rang. We walked each other to our second class. We stopped in the middle of our classes and I held on to both her hands and looked at her and slightly smiled. She was going to come out in just over an hour and a half. I looked around the halls and saw that they were empty. I took the chance and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pulled her in for a hug. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she gave me a smile.

"Wait for me when you finish class okay?" I said. She nodded her head and entered her class. I felt like someone was behind me, so I turned and saw Carmen leaning on one of the lockers looking at me. I raised an eyebrow and she came closer to me. "You should really be careful. You don't want a repeat of what happened with the two of us last year to happen to Ashley. I'm sure that's not the way she wants to come out. Be lucky I'm the one who turned the corner and not one of those cheer bitches." She said and left for class.

I stood there for a moment. I know that Ashley is nervous and scared. Coming out isn't easy for anyone, not even people with huge egos like Ashley. I sighed and made it to class just before the second bell rang. I sat in my seat and noticed that Carmen was looking at me. "What?"

"Do you think she'll do it?"

"Who? Ashley?"

"Yeah."

"She seems pretty convinced about it, even though she's scared."

"How'd you know she's not just doing this for you?" That caught me off guard. When she told me she was gay, she did promise that she didn't want to have me waiting long. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words formed.

"Maybe she's just doing this for you because she doesn't want you to be sneaking around with her. You have to reassure her that you're okay with waiting until she's really ready. I mean, that is if you are willing to wait."

"Of course I'm willing to wait for her. And I did tell her that." I said slightly hurt by my friend's words.

"Then let her know again. Ashley is accustomed to being popular. And I'm not saying she's spoiled, but she does get her way a lot. She used Aiden as a fake boyfriend for all those years because she was afraid of people's opinions. So if she's really not ready and things go bad, it'll hurt her a lot. She's not used to being unnoticed like us Spence." Carmen said.

I hated the fact that she was right. I guess I better talk to Ashley before we go for lunch. "Okay I'll talk to her." I said to Carmen. "You need to." She said. We got back to paying attention and taking notes.

A couple minutes later, the bell rang, and I told Carmen to go ahead while I waited for Ashley. She came to me, and without a word I pulled her towards the girls' bathroom. I checked the stalls to make sure that no one was here. "Are you sure that you are ready for this Ashley?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Because I don't want you to feel like you have to do this just for me and then regret it later."

She stepped closer to me and cupped my face, looking at me square in the eye. "Spencer I want to do this. For us, but mostly for myself. I need to do this because I've been hiding a part of me for too long. I want to be with you openly and let everyone know that you're mine. And if everything doesn't work out for the better, at least I'll have you and the rest of the crew right by my side." She finished and leaned in to kiss me.

I kissed her back but cut it short, because I didn't want what happened to me and Carmen to happen to us.

We quickly stepped away from each other when he heard the door opening, and I busied myself at the sink. Guess who walked in. Stephanie Travieso, one of the cheerleaders. I am so glad that I thought to shorten the kiss, or we could've been caught! This really needs to stop happening to me. "Hey Ashley. What are you doing here? I thought you would've been at the table for lunch by now." Stephanie said then looked at me. I caught her chocolate brown eyes in the mirror. They were pretty, but they had nothing on Ashley's. She gave me a small smile holding her gaze. When she licked her lips, I looked down at my hands in the sink, and then brought my gaze to Ashley. She was just blankly looking at us in the mirror.

"I was just on my way there." Ashley spoke, briefly narrowing her eyes at Stephanie. Stephanie nodded her head and disappeared into a stall. I turned around and faced Ashley, who took my hand and led me out of the bathroom, mumbling things that I couldn't quite understand. All I got was 'stupid girls' and 'hitting on my girl'.

I smiled to myself because Ashley is very hot when she's jealous or angry. As much as I love to see her like this, I better not let her boil anymore. "Ash are you alright?"

**Ashley's POV**

I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair and turned to face Spencer.

Spencer.

God I know she's beautiful, but why does every girl have to hit on her.

In case you're wondering, yes, Stephanie is gay. I'm the only one on the squad who knows because she begged me to keep it a secret. I caught up on it when I noticed that she would always look up under my skirt when she had to lift me above her head, because of the lack of boys; and when I noticed all the 'I want to fuck the living daylight out of you' looks she kept giving me when we had cheer practice. And yes, I know that look. I've perfected it. I confronted her about it and I managed to get it out of her. She had begged me to keep it a secret. We may not have been close friends, but I wouldn't have told anyone anyways. I don't know why we weren't close because she's really sweet and nice. She definitely doesn't fit the cheerleader stereotype, but she's very good at cheering.

"Yeah I'm fine Spence." I gave her a smile, but I could tell she wasn't convinced. She raised an eyebrow at me, but I still didn't say anything hoping she'll just drop it. "What happened in there Ash?" I guess she won't.

"Alright look. Stephanie is a skirt chaser, and the look she was giving you was anything but innocent."

"She's gay?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone. I promised her I would keep it a secret."

"My lips are sealed. But Ash, you need to stop being so jealous. I like it because you look so hot in jealousy mode, but I don't get highly jealous when girls AND guys practically eyefuck you. And you want to know why?" I nodded my head and she continued. "Because I trust you." She said briefly swinging our hands.

I sighed and smiled. She was right. "I trust you too Spencer. I just can't help it."

"Don't worry. We'll just take things one step at a time. Right now you need to focus on your coming out speech."

My heart started beating fast again. I had completely forgotten about that. Then I looked at Spencer and it slowed back down. I have nothing to worry about as long as I have her.

I shrugged. "I'm just gonna wing it."

"What? You're doing something that may or may not change your life, and you are just gonna wing it?" She looked at me like I've gone mad.

"What? Did you expect me to have a speech typed out and a presentation to go with it?" I laughed but stopped when I saw that she was nervously laughing and playing with my fingers. "Spencer you can't be serious." I laughed again.

"Well not exactly, but I did expect better than you just winging it."

"Sorry Spence. I just think that I should just say what comes to my mind." I kissed her cheek before pulling her for lunch before time ran out on us.

We got to Spencer's usual table, which was now a bit more crowded because everyone was there; Aiden, Glen, Chelsea, Kelsey, Kyla, Carmen, me and Spencer. We all managed to fit on the bench that ran all around the small, round table, which had us sitting in a circle.

"Fancy seeing you here Mr. Dennison. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Spencer joked. Aiden just rolled his eyes and laughed. "And you too Ms. Woods. If I'd known we'd be having a ball I would've worn my best clothes." Spencer continued mocking a 1950's queen accent.

"We are delighted to be here Ms. Carlin. Mr. Dennison and I stopped by because word on the street is that today is a big day." Kyla said playing along. Did I mention that she loves theatre?

"Which street told you that?" Spencer asked. "St. Spashley's Street, right around the corner there." Kyla replied. "Spashley?" Spencer asked dropping out of character. "Yeah. It's a cute combination of you and Ashley's name. I kind of just made it up in my head." Kyla answered.

"Cool, I like it." I spoke for the first time since we sat down. "Make one for the others, please Kyla?" Spencer asked. "Um okay. Glen and Aiden. Hmm…" She tapped her chin in thought. "How about… Glaiden!" Aiden and Glen thought for a moment, and then nodded their heads. "Good enough for us." They said together.

Kyla clapped her hands excitedly. "Ok now Kelsey and Chelsea… Kelsey and Chelsea…" She kept chanting their names to herself, then stopped and looked at them with her eyebrows knitted together. "Well this is kind of hard. Your names rhyme so I can't really come up with a combination without it sounding like one or your names." Kyla frowned, clearly disappointed.

"How about you use one of their middle names instead?" Carmen suggested. "Great idea Carm!" Kyla squealed and looked like she was almost going to kiss her. She realized what she was about to do just in time. Spencer looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows smirking.

Kyla cleared her throat. "Ok, so what's your middle name Kelsey?"

"Brooke." Kelsey answered. "Okay, so how about… Brookelsea?" Kyla said.

"Brookelsea? Sounds a bit strange don't you think?" Chelsea spoke. "Does Glaiden and Spashley sound normal to you?" Kyla asked. She had a point.

"She has a point there babe." Kelsey said to Chelsea. "Great! So when you want to call out to one of the couples, instead of calling them by their separate names, call them by those." Kyla clapped.

"Hold on. We're not finished. Any ideas Ash?" Aiden said. I knew what he was talking about. He wanted to make a couple name for Kyla and Carmen.

I thought for a moment. "I'm thinking… Carla." I said.

"No, it's not strange enough." Aiden said. "I think… Aha! Kymen."

"Yeah, that's a nice one." I said and high fived him.

Kyla and Carmen looked confused. Then the light bulb turned on in their head. Their names are very noticeable in that name.

"For the last time, we are not dating. Trust me, I would've jumped at the opportunity, but she's straight." Carmen said. "We know Carm. We're just pushing your buttons." Spencer said smiling and poking her. "But we are still calling you guys Kymen." I added.

Kyla was about to protest, but Spencer stopped her. "There is no use in arguing with Ashley, so you might as well just let her."

I smiled my famous Davies smile at Spencer. She knows me so good. It really is useless arguing with me, because I'll get what I want in the end.

"Fine. But don't try to push your luck." Kyla said to me.

I glanced at my watch and saw that only 30 minutes remained for lunch. Okay, so I'll take 10 minutes to finish eating and think of what I'm going to say; and then the other 20 to make myself known.

The 10 minutes passed, and I think I know what I'm going to say.

I gently squeezed Spencer's hand to get her attention. She looked at me smiling.

"It's time Spence. I'm ready. I'm gonna head over to the cheerleaders' table, so they could get everyone's attention for me." I said and left.

While I was walking to the table, a hand grabbed my hand and pulled my on the side. I saw that it was Stephanie. "You're gay aren't you?" She asked with a smile that I found really cute.

The girl is really gorgeous. She was a brunette like me, with red highlights. Her eyes were a deep brown, and she was light-skinned. She had nice, full lips and a cute nose. She was a few inches taller than me (I'm 5'5), and she's Latin American. Plus she had a killer body.

If my heart wasn't already with Spencer, I wouldn't have mind giving her a chance.

"Uh… I… um..." Should I tell her? She's gay so she wouldn't mind. Gays can't technically be homophobic. Oh for Pete's sake, you're gonna come out anyways.

I looked back at her face and saw her smirking. "You're checking me out. So I'd take that as a yes?"

"Yes I am. How'd you figure?" I asked.

"I saw you kiss Spencer on the cheek before you came for lunch. And I saw how jealous you got when I was undressing her with my eyes back in the bathroom." She smirked.

I had to laugh. "Wait. You know Spencer?"

"Yeah, almost everyone in school does. Not in a popular way though. It was from something a bitch did to her last year." She frowned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"One of the seniors who were on the squad caught Spencer and a girl she was with kissing in the bathroom. I think her name was Carmen. Anyway she had taken a picture of them and mass texted it to everyone in the school." She said, her frown deepening.

"What? Which one of them was it?" I asked looking over at the cheerleaders' table and glaring at all the seniors. Could it have been Madison? No, she couldn't have if she had liked Spencer. Why hurt someone you love?

I brought my attention back to Stephanie, who was laughing. "Calm down Ash. Like I said it was last year and she was a senior. She already graduated. How come you didn't get it? You were the head cheerleader last year too." Stephanie said.

"Well that depends on who it was. I didn't have a liking for some of the seniors from last year. They were jealous that a junior got to be captain when it's normally a senior." I said.

"Oh well, it was Kamille Willis." She said to me.

"Ugh, I hated that bitch. She would always text me, but I would delete every single one before I even opened them. That's probably why I didn't know." I shrugged. She nodded her head in understanding.

I looked at my watch. I had 15 minutes until the bell rang. Oh fuck. I can't put this off; because I'm not sure I'll be courageous enough on another day. I grabbed Stephanie's hand and pulled her towards the table.

I took Madison's hand and pulled both of them to the side of the table. "Ok so you both know I'm gay," I was interrupted.

"You know?" Stephanie and Madison asked each other at the same time.

"Keep that up and it's not going to be much of a secret there Ash." Madison laughed. I smacked her arm. "Ow. What was that for chica?" She frowned rubbing her arm. "Not the time." I said to her.

Stephanie whacked her on her arm too. "¿Qué fue eso?" Madison asked glaring at Stephanie. "Deja de ser una culo y escuchar lo que Ashley tiene que decir." Stephanie smiled at her then at me.

"You two know each other out of school don't you?" I asked them.

"Yeah she's my cousin." Madison answered. "Y es muy molesto."

Stephanie laughed. "Al igual que ustedes son mejores que yo."

"Yo soy." Madison said and stuck her tongue out at her. I've never seen this side of Madison.

"Ok, I don't have time for your bickering." I said. The two of them looked at me and got serious. I had 10 minutes left. "Ok so I want to come out-" I was interrupted by both of them again.

"You what? Right here, right now?" They asked looking at me.

"Yes. So I need you guys to help me get the cheerleaders to get everyone's attention." I said to them. They nodded their heads and we got back to the cheerleaders.

"Okay so girls and guys, Ashley has an announcement to make to the school and we need your help getting their attention." Madison said in her peppy cheerleader voice.

They all looked at me and I nodded my head smiling.

They all hopped up on their feet without any questions and got into their cheering attitude. They never questioned anything I did because I was always nice to them and they once told me that I was the best captain they could have ever gotten. We won all our competitions and I didn't even have to be a bitch to them.

Madison told me go on top of the table and they all surrounded me in a circle once I did. I was hidden from everyone else's view.

"Listen up King High! Cuz we got something to tell you! Look at us now! Cuz we got something to tell you!" They cheered and clapped with their pom poms. "No it's not about the King High Blazes! It's about our captain Ashley Davies!" They cheered and they did an air split off of the table and landed on their feet; then turned around got on one knee, with their hands pointing at me, shaking their pom poms.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them. I looked over at Spencer's table and they all looked at me. I sent them a smile. All my confidence shot through me and I was in my egoistic and cocky mode. Thank God!

Here goes nothing.

"So being the hottie that I am, I notice all the looks that I get from guys," I heard wolf whistles and cheers from all the guys in the crowd. I scanned it and my eyes landed on Spencer again. "And girls." I continued and winked at Spencer. No one noticed who I winked at when they searched to see, and I still got some cheers from some of the guys in the crowd.

The pervs.

"But I should let you all know that I'm taken." I said.

"Yeah we know. By Aiden." A random guy shouted from somewhere in the crowd.

"Actually no." I said and the crowd got silent. Then a group of girls including some of the cheerleaders started screaming. "OH MY GOD! AIDEN DENNISON IS SINGLE!" They squealed.

I felt someone touch my hand and I looked down to see Aiden standing there. I stepped over and allowed him to stand in the spotlight with me on the table.

The poor guy. Spencer and I was so caught up in me, that we never even talked to the guy about this. I forgot that he was going to do this with me too. I sure hope Glen and Kyla had the brain to do it for us.

I looped my arm in his and rested my head on his chest. "Aiden I'm so sorry. I was so busy with myself that I forgot about you."

"It's okay Ash. Glen and Kyla helped me through my nervous breakdowns. Even though I wished it was my best friend, I understand that you needed support too." Aiden smiled at me.

I kept my arm around his as our attention went back to the crowd.

"Aiden and I aren't together. We actually never were." I said to the crowd.

"Then how come that's what you guys told people for the past three years?" Random guy #2 shouted.

"It's because we were afraid. Afraid of admitting who we are to everyone." Aiden said sadly.

"You see the truth is Aiden and I love each other as friends, but we are not **in **love with each other." I said.

"Ok so you said both of you are taken. Care to show us who the lucky guy and girl are?" Random girl #1 shouted.

I smiled my Davies smile at the crowd. "Of course. I'd love to show who the lucky **girl **is." I said and heard the crowd gasp as the words left my mouth. I released Aiden's arm, but grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. Even with all eyes on me and Aiden, I still walked as cocky as hell to Spencer's table.

I let go of Aiden's hand and took Spencer's hand instead and motioned for her to stand. Spencer isn't as confident as me, but stood up and looked over the crowd shyly. I noticed that she made eye contact with Madison and Stephanie who grinned and waved at her. She smiled back at them, but didn't wave because she was nervous.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is my girlfriend Spencer." I smiled at her, and then looked at Aiden who was beside Glen. He caught my look and nodded understanding that I was giving him his turn. See that's the thing about best friends. We can communicate without even talking.

"And this," he took Glen's hand and he stood up, "is my boyfriend Glen."

I think we just sent everyone into a shock filled coma. They were all just staring at us with their mouths hanging open.

"So you mean to tell us that the two hottest people in the school are gay?" Random guy #1 said coming out of shock.

"Yes. And we hid because we were afraid of not being accepted. But the thing is… we just want to be in love like everyone else. I mean how would you guys feel if you were head over heels in love with someone, but you can only act like a couple when you're alone?" I asked.

"We'd feel like shit I guess." said random guy #3.

I smiled. So far so good.

"Gay or not, we all love you guys. The two of you are the nicest people anyone could ever come in contact with. Ashley, you're the head cheerleader, but you were never bitchy and never tried to control the school or felt like you were better than anyone. And Aiden, you're the captain and star of the basketball team, but you never gloated and you never felt like you were better than anyone either." One of the basketball jocks said.

Aiden and I had the biggest grins on our faces.

"And hey, if we could accept the unicorn riding, rainbow queen Kelsey, then we can accept anyone else right?" One of the girls from the female basketball team said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey! I won't deny that I love unicorns, but I am **not **a rainbow queen!" Kelsey said and then pouted.

Everyone was laughing again.

"Hey! You guys aren't seriously going to let these homos run freely in our school are you?" A guy shouted as he came into view at the front of the crowd.

I was getting angry, and I could tell Aiden was too. Spencer tightened the grip on my hand, knowing I would lunge at the jerk; and she pressed her palm against Aiden's chest as soon as he stepped forward. The guy deserved a beating for raining on our parade.

The basketball jock who gave the speech about me and Aiden shook off his jacket. Now I remember his name, Brad Lockhart. He handed it to one of his teammates behind of him and he walked right up to the jerk and got right up in his face.

"I know everyone has the right of Freedom of Speech, but if you ever say another fucking word like that again, they'll be the last words you ever say. Keep your opinions to yourself you hear me?" Brad said and poked the dude in his chest.

The jerk shrunk back and nodded his head, and then walked away.

Brad then walked over to us and he gave me a short hug that I returned. I was grateful that he stood up for me. "Ashley, I know that we barely know each other, but I want you to know that I'm here for you." Brad said to me. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." I said. He smiled at me then at Spencer.

"And Aiden. Bro, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I'm comfortable with this, but I respect you and I got your back as well." He said to him and pulled him in for a 'man' hug. "Thanks man." Aiden said. "No problem. Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself in the locker rooms alright." Brad said. Of course he said it in a joking matter, but you could see that he was sort of serious about it too. "Whatever bro. Like I said, I'm taken." Aiden said and smiled at Glen. Brad nodded his head at Glen and left when his girlfriend called for him.

The bell then rang, and everyone left for their class, smiling as they passed us. Wow, Aiden and I are the luckiest people on earth to be so loved.

"You did it!" Spencer shrieked and hugged me tightly. "Can't… breathe…" I said suffocating from her death grip. She instantly let me go. "Sorry. I'm just so proud of you." She said looking deep into my eyes. She was about to kiss me, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Madison, Stephanie, Kelsey, Chelsea, Carmen and Kyla stood there smiling at us. "Congratulations you guys!" They screamed together and pulled Spencer and I into a group hug. I felt the hug open up as Aiden and Glen were pulled into it.

"Yes! I'm living every lesbian's dream. I'm being sandwiched between two hot girls!" Carmen blurted out. She was being squished between Stephanie and Kyla.

I am definitely going to hang out with Stephanie and Madison more.

Everyone laughed and the hug lasted until the second bell rang.

When the bell rang, we all froze in the hug and quickly parted away as we all gathered our things and dashed for our third class. We are so going to get detention. But I don't care. I'm on a happiness high right now, and nothing is going to break that.

Especially not when I'm running through the empty school halls with a gorgeous blonde laughing by my side.

**So here it is. Sorry I took so long to update. And I know I had promised an early update, but I was stuck with some writer's block. **

**Please, please, please review. I didn't get much reviews last time and I made me sad ****. Reviews inspire me to write guys!**

**Chapter 11 will be up in about a week. So hang in here with me guys!**

**Spanish Translations: ¿Qué fue eso?=What was that for? **

**Deja de ser una culo y escuchar lo que Ashley tiene que decir=Stop being an ass and listen to what Ashley has to say. **

**Y es muy molesto=And she is very annoying. **

**Al igual que ustedes son mejores que yo=Like you are better than me. **

**Yo soy=I am.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON. Kelsey and Stephanie were all me though.**

**Chapter 11: Detention**

**Spencer's POV**

I'm surprised that things worked out for Aiden and Ashley, but I'm so happy for the both of them. Being kind really pays off. Right now Ashley and I are running hand in hand through the halls to get to our third class of the day. We are so getting detention for being late. I don't care though. As long as I have Ashley with me, I'm all good.

I ran with her all the way to her class, even though my class is on a different side of the school. We got to her class tired and out of breath. Now that she was out, I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Ashley deepened the kiss and our tongues battled for dominance. We paused in between for short breaths, but we never ended the kiss. It was only when we heard someone whistling behind us that we fully broke apart. We looked and saw Brad standing there smirking at us. Ashley stuck her tongue out at him and he shot us a huge grin.

"You got quite a girlfriend here Ash." He said to Ashley and then looked at me. "You fucked her yet?" he asked me. I was shocked that he asked a question like that, but I blushed. "Brad! Get your perverted ass away from here." Ashley laughed. "You know you love my perversion." He smiled and started walking away.

I gently grabbed his hand and leaned close by his ear and whispered, "Yes I have, and she's amazing."

"I could imagine." He whispered back and winked at me before he left.

Ashley pulled me by my belt loops and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me again. "Don't you two ever come up for air?" said a voice behind us.

We pulled away, and there stood Stephanie. "I mean, it's bad enough that I have a crush on both of you. So seeing you guys kiss makes me want to just throw you in a room and have my way with both of you." She said and winked at us.

"Well if you just politely ask for a threesome, then maybe we could consider it." Ashley said to her. "Really?" Stephanie asked. She really looked hopeful.

"Carmen won't like the fact that Stephanie got us before her because she asked first." I said to Ashley. I knew we weren't actually going to have a threesome with any of them, but it doesn't hurt to play along.

"About your friend Carmen, I think she's really cute. Is there any chance that she's single?" Stephanie asked me. "Yeah she is. I could set the two of you up on a date if you'd like." I said. "Really? Yeah sure. I'd love that." She said excitedly.

"Hey Stephanie. Who do you hang out with?" Ashley asked.

"Usually the cheerleaders. I'd really like to find another group because all they talk about are-"

"Boys?" Ashley finished for her. Stephanie nodded.

"Well how about you hang out with our group. As you can see we're a bunch of gays. The only people who talk about boys are the guys in the group." Ashley said. "If it's okay with everyone else in the group, I'd love to." Stephanie said. "Oh sure. They won't mind. Ashley, Aiden and Kyla sort of waltzed into the group." I spoke. She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"I best not be any later to class than I already am. Bye Steph. Bye Spence." Ashley said and gave me one last kiss. "See you guys in detention." She smiled and left for class.

Now it's just me and Stephanie.

"What class do you have now?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "AP History. Mr. Cooper."

"Really? That's my class. How come I never saw you there?"

"Because you sit at the very front of the class. I sit at the very back. And you really pay attention in that class, so I'm not surprised."

"What can I say? I'm an eager learner."

"More like a nerd." She said and looped her arm in mine and walked me to class. She's very forward like Ashley. I could tell that we'd get along just fine.

"I am not a nerd. I just enjoy learning."

"Spencer, normal people enjoy learning things like a new sex position. Not about the people who inhabited our country before us. Therefore you are a nerd."

"I am not. It just means I'm not normal. Normal is overrated," I stopped walking and it caused her to stop and look at me. "And is sex all that you think about?"

She smirked. "Maybe." She then pulled me to class.

As soon as we walked into class, we were confronted by the teacher. "Ms. Carlin, Ms. Travieso, what brings you to class 15 minutes late?" Mr. Cooper asked.

I can't exactly tell him that my girlfriend came out, our friends hugged us till the bell rang, then I walked her to class on the other side of the school; and then that we made out before I decided to come to class. That's not a very good excuse.

"Um…" Stephanie scratched the back of her head. She obviously couldn't think of anything.

"We lost track of time?" I tried. Lame excuse, I know. At least I didn't just say um.

"Well in that case. Make sure you don't lose track of time at the end of class when you have to pick up your detention slips." He said.

Eh, we saw it coming. We nodded our heads and took our seats.

Third and fourth period passed and I was headed towards the detention room. I walked in and the only person that was there was Chelsea.

"Hey Chels."

"Hey Spence. You know that I was only two minutes late and my teacher still gave me detention. She couldn't have just given me a warning."

"They're teachers. It's not in their contract to be nice to us."

"It still was unnecessary."

"Well, at least you're going to be here with all of us."

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?"

I huffed. "Should I be offended?"

"Yes, you should be."

We gave each other a stare down, and then laughed. Of course we were joking; it's what we always do.

The door opened and everyone piled in, including the teacher. I realized that only everyone in our group had detention. Guess we were the only ones breaking rules today. After everyone took their seats, the teacher guy started talking.

"Alright students. It seems that you all have nothing to do after school hours, so you decided to get into trouble. But I for one have things to do and will not stay here for 2 hours all afternoon with you hooligans. I will be in my classroom which is right next door. You are still under punishment, so please no loud noise. I will be back after your time is served." With that said the teacher left.

We all shared looks with each other, and then burst out laughing. "I know that he did not just call us hooligans." Kyla said.

The teacher dude walked back in and we instantly turned quiet.

"And one more thing. I need to take roll." He glanced up at us through his glasses and got out a book. "Please answer when your name is called."

"Glen Carlin?" – Teacher.

"Right here sir." – Glen.

"Spencer Carlin?" – Teacher.

"Here" – Me

"Ashley Davies?" – Teacher

"I could've been making out with someone right now." Ashley answered. "That's nice Ms. Davies. There are enough boys in the room." Teacher dude said. Ashley scrunched up her face. "Not interested." She said. "Not my problem." He answered.

"Aiden Dennison?" – Teacher.

"I'm right here." – Aiden.

"Madison Duarte?' – Teacher.

"Here" – Madison.

"Chelsea Lewis?" – Teacher.

"I shouldn't be here." Chelsea answered. "Neither should I, Ms. Lewis." Teacher dude said.

"Kelsey Lewis?" – Teacher.

"I should be playing basketball with my friends." Kelsey answered. "There's a trash can at the back of the class, and I'm sure you can find paper somewhere. Ever heard of paperball?" Teacher dude replied.

"Carmen Sanchez?" – Teacher.

"I want to be somewhere else." Carmen answered. "Me too Ms. Sanchez, me too." Teacher dude replied.

"Stephanie Travieso?" – Teacher.

"Aquí señor." – Stephanie.

"Kyla Woods?" – Teacher.

"Here" – Kyla.

"Alright then, I'll be in my room if you need me. Please don't need me." He said and left.

Wow, I'm actually impressed how he handled all of their responses. My friends can be too much sometimes.

You guys are probably wondering why I call him teacher dude. Well, as you can see, he never introduced himself and I don't know him. I know he's a teacher and he's a dude. Hence, teacher dude.

"If you guys had just said 'here', he would've left a lot more sooner you know." I said. "Yeah but what fun would that have been?" Ashley said as she plopped down on my lap. "Well if he had left sooner, I could've done this a whole lot sooner." I said and captured her lips with mine.

"It's bad enough that I just want to have sex with the two of you so bad. Could you not do that in front of me?" Carmen asked. Ashley and I smiled into the kiss but we never pulled away. "Bunch of teases." I heard Carmen mumble.

A thought came to my mind and that's when I decided to break the kiss. "Don't you think we should introduce Stephanie and Madison to the group since we got the time?" I whispered into her ear. She pouted but agreed.

She got up off of my lap and headed to the front of the classroom, dragging Madison and Stephanie with her. "Hey guys! So you all know Madison and Stephanie from the cheer squad right?" Ashley asked. "Yeah." We all replied. "Well since I'm becoming better friends with them and they're gay too, what do you guys say about them being part of our little clique?"

"No problem with us." Came from everyone except Carmen.

"Well that depends." Carmen said. "On what?" Ashley asked. "One, on if Madison promises to stop bitching with me. And two, if I could get the hottie's number." Carmen said and winked at Stephanie. Stephanie giggled.

"It's a done deal Sanchez. Spencer is already taken so you're useless now." Madison said.

"Huh. You hear that? I'm useless now." Carmen shook her head laughing. "So what about number 2?"

Stephanie walked up to Carmen, took her hand, and wrote her number on it with a pen, while looking into her eyes the entire time. I smiled at the two, until I saw Kyla glaring daggers at Stephanie.

Why is she doing that? If she likes Carmen, why doesn't she just get with her? She knows that Carmen would be up for it. Why act hot and cold with her all the time? I got up and walked over to Kyla and sat in the seat next to her.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked her. "Doing what?" She asked.

"Making Carmen think that you like her, but if she tries to be with you, you push her away and tell her you're straight." I said.

She didn't answer.

"Are you straight?" I asked. "I don't know. I do like boys, but I don't know. Carmen feels so soft and nice and she smells good." She said.

"Wait. How do you know how Carmen feels and smells?"

"Uh…"

Ok now she's hiding something. "Kyla? Come on. You can tell me what happened."

She sighed and looked at me. "Well Carmen and I kind of almost kissed."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well because it didn't happen but it almost happened."

"Ok then. Care to explain?" I wanted to know how they **almost** kissed.

_**Flashback**_

**Kyla's POV**

**I was crying tears of joy. I'm so happy that Aiden and Ashley decided to cut their crap and come out of the closet. It's really nice to see them this happy. The whole group was gathering around, including Madison and that Stephanie girl from the cheer squad. I tapped Ashley on her shoulder and when she turned around, I crushed her and Spencer in a hug. Soon everyone joined us in a group hug. I pulled in Aiden and Glen who was standing outside of the hug.**

"**Yes! I'm living every lesbian's dream. I'm being sandwiched between two hot girls!" Carmen blurted out. She was being squished between Stephanie and me. I rolled my eyes. She could be such a horny school boy sometimes.**

**When the second bell rang, everyone froze and immediately parted from the hug, rushing to get their stuff. After Carmen got her things, she stayed and helped me with mine. "Hey, your mascara is running." Carmen said. "Were you crying?" She looked concerned.**

"**Yeah but it's nothing. I was just so happy for Ashley and Aiden." I said. She smiled. "I could do it back up for you. Maybe even better than before." She offered.**

**I looked at her. How she did hers really complimented her eyes and made the greyness in them pop. Guess it couldn't hurt. "Ok sure." I said and pulled her to the bathroom.**

**I wet a napkin and wiped away the running substance from my face. I got out my makeup kit and she started working on it for me.**

**When she finished, her hand accidentally hit the kit and it fell to the floor. She and I reached for it at the same time, but I let her take it up. When we stood back up, we were standing very close and our faces were like a half an inch apart.**

**I could tell she wasn't going to do anything because she knows I'm straight, so I made a move.**

**I took her hands and placed them on my hips, threw my hands around her neck and leaned in. Our lips had only managed to brush against each other, when the bathroom door flew open and I jumped away from Carmen.**

**There stood Kelsey smirking at us. She didn't say anything though and made her way to a stall. I gathered my things and left Carmen standing there.**

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you or Ashley anything." Kyla said. "Because it's not my place to say anything." Kelsey said and shot a wink at Kyla. Wait, when did she get here?

"Carmen!" I called for her. She and Stephanie were talking up a storm. She ignored me and continued talking to Stephanie.

"Carmen Alondra Marie Sanchez! Get your raven haired self over here now!" I said a bit more firmly. Everyone looked at me, but I gave them a smile and they went back to whatever it is they were doing.

Carmen gave me a 'WTF. Can't you see I'm busy' look, but when she saw my look she excused herself from Stephanie and came to me. "This better be important." She grumbled. "Obviously it's not important to you. Why didn't you tell me that you and Kyla almost kissed? You guys know we've been waiting for Kymen to happen." I said.

"One, because I don't have any classes with you after lunch. And two, it didn't happen, so of course it's not important." She sighed. "Why did you try to kiss me anyways? Aren't you straight?" she asked Kyla.

"Yes Carmen. I've never been attracted to any girl before you came along." Kyla said, but was interrupted by me. "Wait. You got feelings for Carmen but not for me?" I asked. I meant it jokingly, but it had also put a dent in my big headedness that grew from being around Ashley. When I was out of the closet girls practically threw themselves at me, especially at bars, as you know.

Kyla snorted and shook her head at me. "You hang around my sister **way** too much." She laughed. "It's just the way you roll Carmen. You have this mysterious vibe to you and it draws my attention. Completely."

"Told you it works." Carmen whispered in my ear, nudging me. She's talking about a charm she **thinks** she has on women. Trust me when I say there's no charm. Carmen's hot, but she's been turned down by women on numerous occasions. And yes, they were gay.

"As I was saying. You're the only girl I've ever had feelings for; so I just thought that if I kissed you, I would know for real if I have feelings for you." Kyla said to Carmen.

"Carmen you have to go and kiss her." I said excitedly. I'd really like to see them together. "Not right now! Stephanie was just telling me that she likes me. That's why I was upset that you interrupted us." She said.

"It's just a kiss to let me know where I stand Carmen." Kyla whispered and looked at her hands. I could see that Carmen was debating with herself on what to do.

She finally sighed and took Kyla's hand, leading her to the door. "What if teacher dude catches you? He's right next door remember?" I shouted after them. "He won't." Carmen shouted back.

Stephanie then walked over to me and sat down. "Guess I'll have to wait until your friends stop sucking faces to get acquainted with them." She said to me and pointed to Glen and Aiden kissing, and Kelsey and Chelsea behind of me doing the same thing.

"You get used to it because they do it **all the time**." I said and sighed dramatically while crossing my eyes. That got her laughing.

I smiled. She has an adorable laugh.

"Hopefully I'll be doing the same when they are." She said. "Oh yeah. So I heard you were telling Carmen that you like her." I said. "I was. Until you decided to interrupt us." She playfully narrowed her eyes at me. "Sorry about that." I apologized. "No harm done." She said.

"So where did she and Kyla head off to?"

"To take care of some business." Was all that I said. She just nodded head. I looked across the room and saw Ashley and Madison deep in a conversation. It shouldn't be, but it kind of seems weird for me to see my girlfriend and the girl who has a crush on me becoming best friends.

Carmen and Kyla came back in shortly after, and Carmen took Stephanie's hand and led her to an end of the room. Kyla sat in the seat she previously occupied. Neither of them looked upset, so that should be a good thing.

"So?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm straight." Kyla said and then laughed.

I laughed with her. "Oh come on. She can't be that bad." She stopped laughing and just smiled. "No. She's a good kisser, but I didn't feel anything in the kiss. You know when you kiss someone that you supposedly like, you feel sparks and the kiss just melts your insides?" she asked. I nodded. "Well I didn't feel it. There was nothing in the kiss." She shrugged.

"Did you tell her that?" I asked. "Yep." came her reply.

Ashley walked over to us and sat back down on my lap. "Go away Kyla. I miss my baby's lips." Ashley said before she attacked my lips with hers.

I heard Kyla huff. "Rude much?" she said.

It was wrong of Ashley to just interrupt our conversation like that, but I just can't resist her lips, and I miss them too.

I responded to the kiss and my arms wrapped around her body when she turned around to straddle my lap. She kissed down my neck and I opened my eyes just in time to see Stephanie lean in and kiss Carmen. I smiled. They are hot together.

I noticed Kyla and Madison standing awkwardly in an end of the room. They tried to make conversation to try and ignore us, but I could see that Madison was failing miserably. Try being a lesbian and being stuck in a room with hot girls having full blown make out sessions. Yeah, you'd have trouble prying your eyes away too.

Before I could consider stopping for their sakes, Ashley brought her lips back to mine and kissed me.

Hard.

"I want you so bad." She whispered against my lips. "Yeah? What's stopping you from taking me?" I whispered back. She pulled back. "Naughty Spencer would get down and dirty in a classroom full of her friends?" she smirked.

"Part of me was always kind of kinky." I said. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down on it. "Just thinking about doing it here with you is doing things to me Spence." She said in the voice that I love so much. The voice she uses when she's ready to rip my clothes off of me.

I cupped her face and brought her into another heated kiss. We took a break in between kisses, in fear that if it got too heated we would really strip each other right here in front of everyone.

The two hours finally ended and we were set free, but not before we got some more scolding from teacher dude about not wanting to be stuck at school again because of us.

I took Ashley back to my house, because dad would be working late, and Glen would be at Ashley's house with Aiden. So that would leave me and Ashley alone. Just how I wanted it. She got me so worked up during detention, that it can't be ignored now.

Now, it was loving time.

**So since it's being requested, I decided to write a Spashley scene behind closed doors.**

**Warning: If you are under the age of 16, please skip to chapter 13 or wait until I post it. Chapter 12 is very explicit. I know I can't stop you from reading it, but at least I warned you. It's really up to you. **

**So, hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. I can't promise you a time when I'll update the next chapter, but I do promise that it will be up in under like a week and a half. See you there!**

**Spanish Translation: Aquí señor=Here sir.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON. If I did, it would've still been on TV. Just saying. I do own the storyline and the OCs.**

**Chapter 12: Loving Time**

**Rated NC-17 (M)**

**Spencer's POV**

We practically sprinted towards my bedroom, and once we were in, she shoved me up against the door before it could even close properly. Yeah, my girl was ready for me.

She pressed her lips against mine into a kiss that was filled with passion and want. I pulled the jacket off of her shoulders and she shrugged it off completely.

My fingers trailed under the hem of her cheer skirt and stroked her legs. Our lips parted briefly as my shirt and beanie was discarded.

I spun us around and parted her legs, slipping one of my own between them and applied pressure. She let out a moan into my mouth and slowly rocked her hips against my thigh.

When we parted for air, I immediately went to her neck, kissing and biting on the area of flesh. "Spence." Ashley moaned into my ear. God I love it when she does that. She held my head and brought my lips back up to hers.

"I'm proud of you Ashley and I lo-"

Whoa. Was I just about to say that?

Ashley pulled her head back and stared at me. She knew what I was just about to say. I swallowed hard.

"Say it." She said.

"Huh?"

"Say it." She repeated.

"I'm proud of you Ashley, and I… I love you." I said. My heart was suddenly thumping against my chest like it wanted to break free.

She cupped my face and smiled. "I love you too Spencer."

That was all that was said before her lips found mine again.

She loves me too.

My hands roamed down her shoulders, over her sides, to the bottom of her skirt. I ran my hands up her legs and slipped it inside of the short pant she wore underneath, and cupped her. Ashley groaned and closed her eyes as she thrusted upwards against my hand as I slowly massaged her.

"She suddenly stopped and opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. "We can't." She answered. "Why not?"

"Because Chelsea and Kelsey had the 'talk' with me and made me promise not to have sex with you until we go on a date."

"Well, did you pinky swear on it?"

"No."

"Then fuck it. I want you to fuck me." I kissed her and she started moving against my hand again. My other hand found her ass and I grabbed and squeezed. The more I pressed into her, the higher her body rose off of the floor.

Next thing I know, I'm lifting her up and her legs are wrapped around me. I walked in a bee line to my bed and laid her down, falling on top of her. We never broke the kiss, not even when I was walking.

We shimmied up to the middle of the bed, and I lay on my back with her on top of me this time.

Lips were pressing hard against each other, tongues battled, lungs craved air, necks were being kissed and licked, and hickeys were being made. I was lost in the heat of the moment. All I knew was that I wanted-no scratch that-needed Ashley.

I flipped us back over so that she was lying on her back, and I lifted her entire cheer uniform off of her body, and it joined my clothes somewhere on the floor. I don't know why the cheerleaders are required to wear their uniforms on Mondays and Fridays, but I'm not complaining. Her legs are so sexy in them.

I kissed from just above the waistband of her underwear, all the way back to her lips, leaving a few bite marks on her stomach. Yeah she's mine, and that's to let you know.

She parted her legs and I settled myself between them. She wrapped her legs around my torso and pulled me down further into her as heat continued to progress from our kiss.

Her hands found the button of my jeans and unbutton them, sliding it down. I sat back on the bed and fully pulled them off, taking my underwear with it too. Ashley sat up on my lap and ran her hands around my body to the clasp of my bra, and she unhooked it. I did the same to hers and we both threw the article of clothing across the room.

I gently pressed her back unto the bed and moved down her body. I took the waistband of her lacy panty between my teeth and pulled them off, and flung them across the room as well.

We'll have to be looking for our clothes all over the room when we're finished.

I lowered my head to her hot center and ran my tongue through her dripping folds. Ashley let out a long, low moan and moved her hips against my tongue. I took her clit into my mouth and flicked my tongue over the swollen bud repeatedly. Ashley's hips bucked and she started riding my face.

I stopped what I was doing, much to her protest, but I ignored her as I sat on my knees and placed her legs over my shoulders.

I slid my fingers teasingly through her silky folds and slid two fingers into her. I brought my lips back to her clit and sucked. Ashley let out a throaty groan and her hips met my slow movements as I moved in and out of her slick heat.

I watched as her hands grabbed my sheet in fistfuls and her lust-darkened eyes stared back into mine. She closed her eyes and threw her head back deep into the bed and bit her lower lip when I picked up a faster pace and curved my fingers with every thrust.

I moved faster and deeper into her, ripping moans filled with my name from her throat. She pushed herself harder against me like she needed me deeper. A fine sheen of sweat covered both of our bodies and I sucked on her that much harder. "Spencer!" she cried out.

I felt her walls clamp down on my fingers and I pushed in even faster and deeper, knowing she's close. I could feel myself getting wetter at the feel of how warm she was and how much tighter she was becoming as her orgasm came nearer.

I brought my head up, and with my fingers still buried inside her, I took her legs off of my shoulders and lay down on top of her. She pulled me down lower and kissed me deep.

Ashley parted her legs much wider for me and I felt my fingers slip deeper inside. Thank God for flexibility!

"Oh fuck!" she groaned loudly as her eyes rolled back. "More Spencer!"

I added a third finger and dug harder and faster into her. Her hips moved quicker, her breathing picked up even more and she rode my fingers for all they were worth. Her hands found my neck and she tugged me forward and kissed me so fucking hard.

Her hips moved hard against me and with one final jerk, she tensed before letting out a low growl of my name against my lips.

I felt her warm fluid gush into my hand as she came. I slowly pulled out of her as she tried to regain composure. I moved down the bed and licked her clean. She tastes so fucking sweet.

I rolled onto the side of the bed next to her as we both tried to catch our breaths. She immediately rolled on top of me and I raised an eyebrow at her. She rested her head below my chin. "Your body feels good. Don't want to lose contact with it yet." She mumbled against my chest.

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer is so fucking amazing. Plus, she told me that she loves me. That alone had my insides bouncing. I was planning on telling her, but at that time I wanted to hear her say it first.

When she rolled off of me, I instantly missed her touch and my body felt cold. I rolled on top of her and she raised an eyebrow at me. I rested my head on her chest just below her chin. "Your body feels good. Don't want to lose contact with it yet." I mumbled.

I ran my fingers smoothly down the sides of her body, then brought them back up and teased her nipples between my fingers. I heard her sigh lovingly as she threaded her fingers in my hair.

I leaned up and enveloped a swollen nipple in my mouth, my tongue flicking over the hard bud. Spencer purred and I felt her hands tugging and pulling in my hair while I lavished her other breast with the same attention.

"Ashley," My name was whispered into the air that was full of arousal. "I love you."

I brought my head up and looked her in the eye. "I love you too." I whispered and kissed her deeply.

My hand slid down her sensitive stomach and I ran my fingers teasingly through her wet folds. Her nails scratched down my shoulder blades as she drew out a long moan. She's aching for me. I could tell because of how wet she is.

I brought myself face to face with her sweetness. My tongue moved over the tip of her hardened clit before I enveloped the throbbing nerve between my lips, sucking and licking.

Her back arched the moment I slowly slid two fingers inside of her. "Fuck Ash."

I groaned as her muscles clenched when I added a third finger. Her head thrashed from side to side when I put a little more pressure on her clit. I curled my fingers inside and began to slowly stroke that one sensitive spot. "God Ash…"

Spencer tugged on my hair and held my head in place as she started riding my face. Her breathing hitched when I moved faster and harder inside of her with a steady rhythm and the pressure on her clit increased when I pressed down my tongue harder.

I watched as her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth let out dirty words that made me blush.

She was so fucking **sexy**. I moved up her body as my fingers kept their steady pace inside of her, and kissed her deeply, causing both of us to moan.

I felt Spencer's short nails gently stroke down my sides, making my body shudder against her thrusting hips. My fingers inside of Spencer drove deeper and I felt her tense and freeze. I loved making her lose control.

My name fell from her lips loudly in one long moan. I left my fingers inside her and let her ride out her orgasm before slipping them out and licking them clean.

I collapsed on top of her and she clung to me tightly, her face buried in my neck while mine was tucked securely in hers.

She released me from her death grip once her breathing got back to normal. I rolled onto my side next to her. I felt her pull the covers over us as she spooned me. I smiled and snuggled into her.

"Goodnight Ash."

"Mmm. Night Spence."

**Reviews anyone? Hope you like it and it didn't suck too badly. It's my first time writing one of these. So yeah… **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have and it seems I never will. *sigh***

**Chapter 13: Date Night**

**Ashley's POV**

It's Friday afternoon and I can't wait to get out of school, so that I can start my weekend with Spencer. I was leaning on my Audi TT RS waiting for Spencer to finish talking to Stephanie about something. I guess I wasn't supposed to hear since they stood out of hearing distance.

Spencer finally left Stephanie and walked over to me, a smile plastered on her face. "Ready to go?" I asked leaning off of my car. "Ready as ever babe." She said and planted a quick kiss on my lips before she got in the car. A smile drew its way across my face, and I got in and sped off in the direction of her house.

I shut off the car after I drove into her driveway. I got out and opened her door for her. She thanked me and held my hand, walking with me to her doorstep. To my surprise, she spun me around and pressed me against the door with her hands on either side of my head.

She looked into my eyes and I looked directly back into hers, not saying a word. She ran her fingers of one hand down my cheek, neck, chest and stomach, then took my hand and laced my fingers with hers. My eyes followed her every movement until I was gazing back into beautiful, blue orbs that seemed to go on forever. She smiled gently at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Spencer's smiles are contagious.

"Ashley Davies, would you please go on a date with me tonight?" she asked.

And cue the butterflies. Spencer knows how to make me melt.

Here I am pressed against her door outside, my hand in hers, while her other hand is still on the wall next to my head; her eyes staring deep into mine and she just asked me out. It might not be all that romantic, but even if she had written it on a piece of paper with ketchup, I still would have admired it.

I smiled and cupped her face with my free hand, then pulled her forward to kiss me. It was just a soft kiss and no tongues were involved, but it was the sweetest kiss I ever felt. "Of course Spencer. I would love to go on a date with you."

Her face broke out into a smile, and she leaned in to kiss me again, when I almost fell flat on my behind. Spencer had managed to get a hold of me and kept me from falling. My hero.

I turned around and saw Mr. Carlin standing there with an apologetic and worried look. "I am so sorry Ashley. I heard a car pull up, but no one came inside so I came to see if anyone was out here. I didn't know you were there. Are you okay?"

"It's okay Mr. Car-"

"Arthur." He corrected me.

"Right. I'm okay Arthur. Probably shouldn't have been leaning there, but no harm done. Luckily Spencer caught me in time."

He nodded his head at me before he stepped outside. "Off to work dad?" Spencer asked noticing that he was wearing a suit. "Uh yeah. Can I trust you two to be here alone until Glen comes?" He quirked an eyebrow at us.

I lightly blushed thinking that he found out about what went down in Spencer's bedroom on Monday after we got home from school.

"Yes you can dad. And actually I'm taking Ashley out on a date tonight. So you should be worrying about Glen and his boyfriend being alone, not me and Ashley." Spencer said to the older Carlin.

He looked a little surprised. "Glen has a boyfriend?" he asked. "Yeah. Remember when he was going on and on about Aiden?" Spencer asked. "Basketball player?" he asked her. She nodded. "That's him."

I looked between the two Carlins. I wish my mom could be more like Mr. Carlin. She's never around the house or me because she doesn't approve of my 'ways'. Of course she couldn't kick me out though, because dad left the entire house for me. So she left instead, leaving me and Kyla on our own. But here is Mr. Carlin, cool and happy even though he knows that both of his children are gay. He's the kind of parent that I want.

"Wow ok. I need to get involved in you guys' lives more. But for now, I got to run. See you later honey." He said and kissed Spencer's forehead. "Bye Ashley."

"Bye." I waved to him.

"So where are we going for our date?" I asked as she led me into the house. "I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise." She said.

She sat down on the couch in the living room and pulled me down to sit on her lap. She wrapped her arms around my body and pressed her face into my back. "Did I ever get the chance to tell you how beautiful you are today?" she asked.

I started to blush. "No."

"Well you are. You are so, so beautiful." She said and tightened her grip around my waist as she pressed her cheek on my back.

I blushed even deeper. She really does know how to charm a lady.

I turned around until my legs were on either side of hers. "And you are even more beautiful." I said and rested my forehead on hers. "Your beauty outshines mine." She whispered.

See what I tell you. A real charmer she is.

"Stop that." I said. My face was flushed.

"Stop what?"

"Making me blush."

"Well then you need to stop that." She said.

"What?"

"Making me want to make you blush." She smiled. I kissed her because I knew if she talked anymore, I would be pink from head to toe.

"I should let you go and get ready." We looked at the clock… **6:39**. "Glen is lending me the car, so I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Sounds good to me." I said and kissed her one last time before I got up off of her.

I really like Glen's car, but I never got to ride in it. It's a 2012 Mustang, and it's mostly black with red. I actually want to buy one for myself.

Spencer walked me back to my car and stood outside until I was completely out of view. To say that I love her would be an understatement. I am really, truly, absolutely head over heels **in** love with Spencer. I know that I'm falling too hard too quickly, but at this point, I don't care.

I made my way to my bedroom and rid myself of my clothes and went to go and take a shower. When my shower finished, I came back into my room and saw a light blinking on my phone, indicating that I had a text. It was from Spencer.

**Oh and wear something casual but dressy – Sxxx**

**Still not gonna tell me where we're going huh? – Axxx**

**No way! :P – Sxxx**

**Fine. Have it your way – Axxx**

**You know I love having u my way ;) – Sxxx**

**Perv :P – Axxx**

**Careful where u put that tongue Davies – Sxxx**

**U just don't stop do u? – Axxx**

**I can't because u beg me not to – Sxxx**

She did not just say that.

**Oh. My. God! Spencer just stop please! – Axxx**

There she goes making me blush again.

**Alright fine. See u in a few beautiful – Sxxx**

**I'll be waiting my love – Axxx**

I exited the screen and threw my phone on the bed. I laughed to myself. What am I going to do with Spencer?

I suddenly realized something. The house is empty. I wonder where Aiden and Kyla are. I took up my phone again.

**Where are u? – Ash**

**Out with Glen. Won't be back until late – Aid**

**That's ok. I'll be out with Spencer too – Ash**

**Okey Dokey. Don't have too much fun when you get back ;) – Aid**

Now why does he think that we'll have sex when we get back? It's not like we do it all the time!

I had put on my underwear and bra, when I got another text.

**Hangin out with Maddie, Kels and Chels. Don't wait up – Ky**

**Like I'd ever wait up for u. Anyways I'd be out with Spencer – Ash**

**K have fun. Don't want 2 hear any noises or moans when I come home – Ky**

**Ha. Ha. Just because of that I'm gonna make sure we do it against the door so u can hear us better – Ash**

**Oh gosh. Ash please don't do that, my room is across the hall from yours. I'm sorry. – Ky**

**Too late Ky. I would suggest u get home early so u could fall asleep b4 we get home. Love u – Ash**

**Yeah yeah whatever – Ky**

I looked at the time… **7:21**. I better get ready. Spencer will be here in less than an hour.

Let's see. Casual but dressy…

I decided on a black mini skirt that's short enough to show off my legs, but covers enough skin to keep you wondering. A light blue halter top and black and blue platform wedge heels. I put in a pair of gold, dangling earrings and the bracelet that I got with Spencer on my hand. I did my makeup a little and curled my hair even curlier than they are.

I heard a car horn beeping outside and then my phone got another text.

**It's time 2 get out of the castle Cinderella – Sxxx**

I looked outside my bedroom window and saw her leaning against the car. She had one hand in her pocket and she was holding something in her other hand. I couldn't see what it was because my room is too high up.

If you're wondering how she got inside, I had given the code for my gate to her so that she could get in without any trouble.

**I'm on my way down Prince Charming – Axxx**

I grabbed my purse and house keys, then made my way downstairs and through the door, locking it.

When I approached her, she was looking me up and down while holding out her hand. I noticed that she was giving me a rose. "For me?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I took the rose that was already clipped of its thorns and brought it to my nose, inhaling the wonderful scent.

"Thank you Spencer. You are really amazing." I said and kissed her cheek.

She blushed slightly. "I'd do anything for you."

I grinned at her. "Well, let me go and put this in some water and then we can leave."

I came back out and saw her standing on my side of the car with the door open for me. I stood next to her and really looked at her for the first time since she arrived.

She was wearing a light blue, long-sleeved, button up shirt that was tucked into a black dress pant. She wore a black, button up vest over it and blue and black high top Pumas.

I laughed to myself. No matter what the occasion or what she's wearing, she always has on her sneakers and they are always high tops. You should see her closet.

Her hair was curled at the ends and bangs fell to her face.

"What no tie?" I asked. "I decided not to wear the tie because I knew if I did, we would never make it to our dinner date." She winked. "You got a point there. But you would have been so sexy in it." I tugged on her collar and kissed the side of her mouth.

"You look really beautiful Spence." Now it's her turn to do all of the blushing.

"And you look amazing Ash. But geez, do you have to do this to me?" She asked scanning my body.

"Do what?" I asked. "Wear a skirt that short. Now my head is going to be stuck in the gutter for the whole night." She said and looked back into my eyes, licking her lips.

"Well you're gonna need to take it out at some point during the night to put it somewhere else." I winked at her.

"You mean on my pillow?" She raised an eyebrow. "More like between my legs." I said.

She got a devilish grin on her face. "I think I like Dirty Davies."

"Just as much as I like Sultry Spencer."

She stepped aside to let me get in the car. "After you madam."

"Why thank you." I said and got in. She closed the door behind of me and got in on the driver's side.

"Wow. Being the mess hog that he is, I'm surprised that Glen keeps his car clean." I said. I'm actually impressed. I've been in Glen's room once, and I don't want to relive the horror again. His room is a complete junkyard! But his car is so clean and fresh that it looks brand new.

"Yeah. He takes a lot of pride when it comes to his car. He even gets it detailed once a month." Spencer said as she pulled out onto the road.

"Wow. If you look at his room and his car, you would swear that they are owned by two different people."

"Yeah I know right. On the bright side, at least I wouldn't have had to clean it so that I could borrow it. Because I know it would've taken me days if I had to." She chuckled.

I took her free hand and locked our fingers together and rested it on the center console, then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Spencer."

"For what?" She looked at me briefly.

I shrugged. "For just being you." I brought our hands to my lips and kissed the back of her hand.

**Spencer's POV**

I took a right and parked the car in the parking lot of the restaurant Ashley and I would be dining at.

**Moonlight Magic**

It's a fancy restaurant out in the west that has a nice view of the beach that it is next to. It looks really beautiful in the moonlight and is only open in the night. I've been here once with my mom when I was 12.

I got out of the car and ran to the other side, opening her door and helping her out. She muttered a 'thanks' and took my hand as I walked with her inside. When we walked in, we were greeted by a lady at the front.

"Hi. Welcome to Moonlight Magic. Would you like a table?"

My eyes widened in shock and I looked to see Ashley's eyes narrowing when I felt her tense. "Brittany?" I asked, slightly pulling Ashley behind of me.

"Huh?... oh. No, I'm Brianna. See?" She pointed to her name tag. "My twin sister's name is Brittany. Do you know her?" she asked.

"We met on one occasion." I said scratching my eyebrow. "Judging by the look on your faces when you saw me, I can guess it was an unpleasant meeting." She said.

"Yeah. I'm guessing that you've been accused of a lot of things she's done?" I asked and I felt Ashley relax as a friendly air surrounded us. "You can't imagine. I've been slapped by girls who claimed I've cheated on them, approached by girls at bars who said I never called them back, and I've been banned from places on the eastern side of L.A.; all because they thought that I'm my sister." She sighed heavily.

"Well that must suck." Ashley spoke to the girl for the first time. "You have no idea. That's why I got a job out here. I could get away from some of the madness." She said.

"You look our age. What school do you go to?" Ashley asked.

"King High. I actually know the both of you. Ashley, head cheerleader. And Spencer, cheerleader's girlfriend." She said. "But enough chit chat. Can I get you two a table?" A polite smile graced her lips.

"I made reservations under the name Carlin." I said. She opened a book that was on the podium in front of her as she searched for my name. "Ah. Carlin. Right this way." She said and guided us through the restaurant.

As we passed each table, I noticed some guys checking Ashley out. When I came into their view, I pointed to myself and mouthed 'she's mine'. Childish, I know, but I wasn't going to let that bother me and ruin our night.

She led us through a door to another room in the restaurant. This part of the restaurant is reserved for couples. It is lighted by a dark red light that is dimmed. It has a romantic vibe, which is why I chose to bring Ashley here.

Brianna took us to the back of that room, to a table that is next to a huge glass window, which gave us a view of the ocean from inside. She handed both Ashley and I a menu. "Take all the time that you need to decide on what you'd like, and in the meantime, can I get you something to drink?"

"A bottle of apple cider and two glasses of water please." I said. "I'll be back shortly." She said and left.

I would've gotten champagne or wine, but we are still under aged, so they wouldn't sell it to us. I would've used my fake I.D. to get it, like it did to get into bars and clubs, but I forgot it at home in my other wallet.

"This place is great Spencer." She said looking out the window next to us, then looking back at me. "How'd you know about it?"

"My mom brought me here once when I was little." I said with a sad smile.

She reached across the table and placed her hand on mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Guess we both have mommy problems." She said. I played with her fingers with both of my hands, and looked down at them. "You want to talk about it?" she whispered.

I sighed and looked up at her. Brianna came back and placed the water in front of us, along with the bottle of apple cider and two other glasses. "Here you go. Have you decided on what you'd like to eat yet?" she asked.

"Uh yeah. I'll have the medium rare steak with mashed potatoes and corn please." I said and handed her the menu. "And I'll have the salmon Caesar salad." Ashley said and handed her the menu also. She left after she took our orders.

"Salad?" I looked at her funny.

"Yes salad. I don't want anything that could get me messy." She said and took a sip of her water. "That's no excuse because you know that I'll gladly lick it off of you." I said. Her eyes widened at my comment as she tried to keep the water in her mouth. I just smirked and brought my glass to my lips, drinking some of my water.

"You weren't joking when you said your head was going to be in the gutter all night were you?" She said after she finally swallowed. I shook my head.

We were silent for a moment, just looking at the view we have. I sighed when the memory of my mom and I came back.

Then Brianna came back. "Ok. One salmon Caesar salad for Ashley and one steak with mashed potatoes and corn for Spencer." She said, placing the plates on the table in front of us. "Enjoy!" And then she left.

"Ash?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"Carmen and Stephanie will join us later on the second part of our date. You mind?"

"Of course I don't mind." She said and dug into her salad.

We talked about our day as we ate. Brianna checked back on us just as we finished eating and she brought us our dessert. We shared a slice of mousse chocolate cake. She dug out a piece of cake with her fork and fed it to me, and I did the same with her.

Our date looked like one that came straight off the TV, and I could tell that Ashley loved every second of it. It made me happy knowing that she having a good time.

I finally opened up the apple cider and poured her and myself a glass. Ashley slipped her hand in mine and I held it. "If you ever want to talk about your mom, I want you to know that I'm right here for you Spence."

I smiled. See why I love her?

I drank some of my apple cider. "My mom brought me here once when I was younger. We were having a girls' night out to let Glen and dad have some bonding time; they weren't as close as my mom and I was. The two of us would always do things and have fun together; until I came out when I turned 15."

_**Flashback**_

**I slammed the door and dropped on my bed, tears streaming down my face. I thought she would have handled it better because of how close we were. I just wanted her to know everything about me, and it backfired on me.**

**I just came out to my parents and my mom threw a fit. My dad is having an argument with her because he thinks she's overreacting. She threatened to disown me and throw me out. My dad sent Glen and I to our rooms while he tried to calm her down.**

**A couple minutes later I heard the door slam and I saw my mom's car driving away when I looked through my window. As much as I wanted to be angry at her, it would break me if she left us.**

**I quietly opened the door and peeped across the hall to see Glen doing the same thing. He motioned me over and I walked to him and he pulled me into a hug. "Everything's gonna be okay Spence." He said and ran his hand over my hair as I sobbed into his shirt. He kissed me on the side of my head and I went downstairs to see if dad was alright.**

**He was sitting on the couch just staring at a wall. "Dad?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He turned his head around and motioned for me to come closer. I sat down next to him and he hugged me by my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his body, hugging him tight.**

"**You don't hate me do you?" I asked looking up at him with teary eyes. "Of course not honey. I could never hate you." He said and kissed my head. "Is mom coming back?" I asked, scared to know the answer. "Yes she will sweetie, but she might not be here for a while. She needs some space to blow off some steam." He said. I felt the tears again as quiet sobs left my mouth. **

"**Why don't you go on up to your room and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He said, rubbing my back. I nodded and stood up. I walked to the stairs and stopped before I climbed them. "I'm so sorry dad." I said and he looked towards me. "You have nothing to be sorry about Spencer." I smiled a little at him and ran up to my room.**

**Glen was there sitting on my bed when I entered. I got over to him and cried again when I fell into his embrace. "I'm here for you Spence. We'll work through this together." I cried even harder. He's the best brother anybody could ever ask for.**

**It's been 3 and a half weeks and my mother brought over every doctor she thought could 'help' me. She even made me miss school so that I could go to a psychiatrist every day. Of course my dad didn't know about any of this because he was at work and she forced me to keep quiet, so she got away with it. **

**When he did find out, it just caused more arguments between them and it broke my heart knowing that I caused all of this. I just wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere and never come out. While my mom and dad argued almost every day, Glen was the one who kept me sane through it all. He was so thoughtful and patient with me during that time. **

**She never talked to me when we were in the same room, and if we did, it always turned into an argument. Glen was pulled into the fiery circle when my mom argued with him about not being on her side, and he argued back about rather having me than to have her.**

**My love for my brother grew when he said that and nothing ever came between us.**

**After about 2 more months of all this chaos between everyone, my mom finally packed up and left. A month after, while I was searching through the letter drawer, I saw the divorce papers that my mom had filed. I told Glen about it and we both cried ourselves to sleep that night.**

**I don't know when the divorce got finalized, but I knew that from then on it was just me, Glen and dad.**

_**End Flashback**_

"It still pains me today knowing that I'm the reason my family tore apart, and it hurts me so much Ash." I never even realized that tears were falling from my eyes until Ashley reached over and wiped them away.

"Do you regret it? Coming out to them I mean?" she asked.

"No. I just wished that she would have taken it better. We were so close you know and she loved me." I then laughed hysterically. "At least I **thought** she loved me."

I sighed. "Can we not talk about this right now? I came here to enjoy my evening with you. I don't want memories of my past to ruin that." She nodded and gave my hand a squeeze.

I looked at our hands and saw that she was wearing the bracelet we bought. I had on mine too, but it was hidden by the sleeves of my shirt. "You don't take that off do you?" I asked. "Only when I bathe and sleep." She shrugged and looked at my wrists, a slight frown tugging at her lips. "Don't worry I always have on mine too." I rolled up the sleeves a little and she smiled as soon as she saw it.

I decided that I would give it to her now. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring box and swung our conjoined hands off of the table, as I knelt down on one knee in front of her. "Ashley Davies, I know it has only been a week, but I want you to know that you're the only person I want to be with." I heard her gasp as she looked down at the small box in my hand. "Are you?" she asked. I'm not about to do what she thinks. "I'm not asking you to marry me Ashley." I rolled my eyes when she flushed from embarrassment.

I opened up the box to reveal a silver ring with the word 'Spashley' engraved on it. "It's a promise ring. A promise that no matter what we go through together, we will talk and try to make things work instead of pulling away from each other." I said. Her eyes were glossed with tears and she was smiling brightly at me. "Spence… yes. I am willing to make that promise." She said, excitement falling from her voice.

I took the ring out of the box and placed it on her right ring finger. After it was on, she brought it closer to her eyes as she admired it. She stood up and pulled me up to my feet into a bone crushing hug. I lifted her off of the floor and spun us around as we hugged and she squealed. I placed her back down on her feet and brought our lips into a heartwarming kiss.

When the kiss ended, we noticed a couple of eyes on us. We ignored them and I waved over Brianna and asked for the check and two plastic champagne glasses. She came back with them shortly after, and I pulled out enough money to cover the bill and placed it inside.

"What? You're not going to let me pay for at least half of the bill?" Ashley asked. "Nope. I asked you out, so I will pay." I said. "Come on Spence. At least let me chip in something." She pulled a puppy pout on me.

That face had me weakening. I almost gave into her. **Almost**. "No Ashley. I got it." I said and kissed her pout away.

I rested the check book on the table and we were about to leave, when Brianna came back. "Hope you enjoyed your meal at Moonlight Magic, and that you had an excellent dining experience. Feel free to come back anytime, and tips are appreciated for the wonderful service that was given to you by the waitress standing in front of you." She said and shot us a bright smile. I snorted. She's just as cocky as her sister, but not in a bad way.

"At least let me give her the tip then." I heard Ashley say. I was about to protest, but she already handed Brianna the money from her purse.

I frowned at her, but she just shot me a smile and kissed my temple. I didn't want her paying for anything tonight. "You get away this time." I mumbled to her. "Thanks Brianna. You've been a wonderful waitress." I smiled at her.

"Okay now could you say that a little louder so that my boss over there could hear you?" She pointed to a slightly bald man with glasses who looked like he was in his 40s. I shook my head. "We're leaving now thank you." I laughed and pulled Ashley with me after I took up the half empty bottle of cider and the glasses. "Okay. Ashley's $130 tip will be proof enough." She called out to us.

My head suddenly snapped around to the brunette behind of me. "$130?! Ashley are you crazy?" I asked. I'm sure my eyebrows were somewhere hidden in my hairline by now. She shrugged. "She earned it."

I didn't know what to say after that, so I just walked out of the restaurant, taking her with me. I took her to the restaurant stairs that led to the beach. "Welcome to part two of our date. Take off your shoes." I told her. She did, and I took of mines too.

I took her hand and walked with her across the seashore, the water coming in far enough to touch our feet every once in a while. We walked in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the sound of the waves, and our hands were swinging with every step.

A little distance away from the restaurant, we met up with Carmen and Stephanie, who were sitting on the shore talking about something as they watched the waves roll in.

**Stephanie's POV**

It's about time you got to know me and what goes on in my head, don't you think?

As you know, I'm Stephanie Travieso. Ooo that rhymed. I'm a little goofy, but you'll have to deal with it. I'm Madison's cousin and I've been in King High since my sophomore year. I'm originally from Puerto Rico and moved here with my mom, dad and little brother when my dad opened up a business in the big city of L.A.: **Law Offices of Juan Travieso**.

Here I am now on the second part of my date with Carmen.

Spencer and I had set up the surprise date together earlier this afternoon. It surprised me because I thought she would have done this with Carmen, but it seems like she wanted to spend time with me to get to know me better.

Carmen and I ate in the restaurant just a little over from where Spencer and Ashley were eating. It's called **Risen Deep**.

Carmen sat in the sand with her legs straight out, and I rested my head on them. She was playing with my hair while the both of us looked up at the stars in the sky. "It's really beautiful out tonight." I said. There are so many stars out in the sky right now. "Yeah and it's really peaceful too." She said as another wave rolled in.

"Steph?"

"Yeah Carm?"

"I know that we already kissed and this is our first date, but I don't feel like we're official yet."

I looked up at her and she looked down at me, her grey eyes boring into my brown ones.

"Would you do me the honors and be my girlfriend Stephanie?" she asked.

I didn't even hesitate when she asked. I was really hoping she'd ask. I pulled her head down to mine, our lips close but not touching. "I would love to be your girlfriend Carmen." I said and our lips met in a slow and gentle kiss. We pulled away and I smiled when she cupped my cheek and gently stroked it with her thumb. She looked across the shoreline and I leaned up a bit to see what she was watching.

We saw two figures walking on the shore in the distance, and as they came closer we saw that it was Ashley and Spencer.

They sat down next to us. "You guys had a good date?" Spencer asked. "Yeah. The restaurant you picked out was amazing Spencer. How'd you know about it?" I asked. "Did you guys meet the owner?" she asked. "Chase? Yeah. He was our waiter too. You know him?" I asked.

"He's my cousin."

"Oh. So how come you didn't eat there so you could get like a discount or something?" Carmen asked. "You don't know my cousin. You could be his mother that he loves so much and you still wouldn't get a discount. He'll charge you the full price of the meal." Spencer answered.

"Awesome cousin." Ashley said, sarcasm dripping from her words. "The best." Spencer said rolling her eyes.

"So you two planned this date huh?" Carmen asked. "Yep. We thought we'd surprise our favorite ladies by bringing you guys out here. Plus, Spencer and I had some bonding time." I said. "So that's why I didn't see either of you at lunch today." Ashley said. "Yes and you didn't even ask me where I disappeared to when you saw me later today." Spencer said to Ashley. "I guess the dream of becoming an international spy still lives in you then huh?" Carmen smiled mischievously at Spencer. "And it'll never die." Spencer smiled just as mischievously at Carmen.

"Why an international spy?" I asked Spencer. "Carmen always had a dream of being this computer wizard, and one day when we were watching a spy movie, I decided that with her computer smarts and my stealth, I'll be the greatest spy ever. But you know in the future when I've lost interest in my career." Spencer replied. Carmen laughed. "Notice how she said **I'll **be the greatest spy ever. I'll get no credit whatsoever."

"Of course you'll get credit. When I get caught by the enemy spies, I'll make sure to tell them that you're my alliance." Spencer said. "Are you sure? I know that you're a fame whore, I wouldn't want to steal your spotlight." Carmen challenged. "You're the whore in our relationship." Spencer said throwing a smile at Carmen. I think that's the smile that Ashley loves so much and keeps talking about. Then the two started laughing.

It's funny how they tease each other so much and they still get along so well. I wish I could find a friend like that. Chelsea and Spencer have known each other longer than Spencer has known Carmen, but you could tell that Carmen and Spencer are closer.

"Did you bring your glasses like I told you?" Spencer asked me. "Yeah. Why did you tell me to bring glasses, but not anything to drink?" I asked. She then held up a bottle of apple cider in my view. "Oh."

"Ashley and I wouldn't be able to finish it all on our own, so we decided to share." Spencer said. I nodded my head and she poured all of us a glass.

I moved in front of Carmen and settled myself between her legs and laid my head on her shoulder. Ashley sat on the side of Spencer with her legs draping over Spencer's and they quietly talked. I sighed and leaned into Carmen and her hands rested themselves on my thighs.

We stayed like that for another half an hour before we got up to leave. We said our goodbyes to Ashley and Spencer and made our back to the parking lot to my blue Ferrari F430.

I dropped off Carmen with a goodnight kiss and was driving home. I stopped at a red light and turn on my stereo blasting 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry. I turned my attention back to the road just as the light turned green and I hit the gas pedal.

I heard tires screeching to my left and before I could even look to see what was happening, I heard a crash followed by sharp pain spreading throughout my body.

The last thing I saw was a bright light shining at me and a shadowed figure and I faintly heard the voice of someone asking something I couldn't understand. Then it was dark.

**What happened? Who did this? Is Stephanie alright? Is she dead? **

**Questions. Questions. Questions. You'll find out in the next chapter so stay tuned.**

**Reviews anyone? They keep me going!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This was supposed to be longer, but since I took a long time to get it updated, I decided to just separate it and give you guys this instead of making you wait any longer. So I'm going to split this and make it into a two part chapter. This is not intended to be a Spashley chapter, but it is needed for future chapters. So… here is part 1.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot and the OCs.**

**Chapter 14. Part 1: It All Comes Crashing Down**

**Madison's POV**

Chelsea, Kyla, Kelsey and I are chillin' out at Grey right now. Since Glaiden, Spashley and Carmanie went out on dates, we all decided to come out and get better acquainted. I found out about their couple names from hanging out with them all week.

It's not very busy here, even though it's a Friday night, so we are just sitting around a table playing a question game to find out things about each other.

"Ok. A place you'd like to have sex." Kelsey said to the table. Ugh, I'm surrounded by perverts.

"In an office." Chelsea replied. "That would be so hot."

"Any place that's not me or my partner's house." Kyla said.

Then all eyes were on me. "I guess at a house where a party is being held, with the door unlocked." Now I'm sounding just as perverted as them.

"Ah the thrill of being caught." Kelsey said. "I'd like to do it in a bathroom stall." She winked at Chelsea.

"It scares me how you are just like Spencer, but with green eyes." Chelsea said to her. "Hey, Spencer got that idea from me, so she's me with baby blues." Kelsey said.

Kyla was now texting somebody and grinning down at her phone. Wonder if it could be who I think it is.

"So Kyla, I noticed you and Brad hanging out a lot this week ever since his girlfriend dumped him." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "What's happening between you two?"

She tried to contain her smile, but failed. Miserably might I add? "You two are so an item." Chelsea said. "We are just seeing where it goes. We haven't classified ourselves as girlfriend and boyfriend yet." Kyla said. "Girl, just wait till next week. The whole school is going to know that you two are together." I said. "How so?" Kyla asked. "Brad doesn't keep any girl a secret. He likes to show off his girl, especially to his friends." Kelsey said before I got the chance.

I spotted Brad as he walked into the bar and I smiled. "Speak of the devil. He just walked in." I said and they all turned to look at the door.

"Um… I'm gonna go get another drink." Kyla drank the rest of her drink and got up. "Uh huh yeah sure. Because that's what you're gonna do." You gotta love Chelsea's sarcasm.

"I am." Kyla defended. "Ok. Bring me back a glass of Brad while you're at it." I said. "You know what. Whatever you guys." She huffed and walked away.

"Wow. Put some Latin, height and green eyes on her and she could be the next Madison." Kelsey laughed. "Keep that up Kels. And Imma have to slap the white out of you." I raised my eyebrow at her and she just smiled and wiggled hers at me.

"Shall we continue the game?" She asked. "Your turn Maddie."

"Ok. Favorite type of movie."

"Romance." Chelsea said.

"Comedy." Kelsey said.

"Mine is drama." The both of them rolled their eyes at me. "What?"

"Of course you like drama Madison. You are practically the definition of drama." Kelsey said. I was about to say something when my phone rang.

I glared at Kelsey. She got away this time. I took out my phone. It was my mother.

"Sí mamá"

"**Stephanie está en el hospital. ****Necesito que tú venga lo antes posible.**"

I froze. What? "¿Qué? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Ella está bien?"

"**Sus padres llamaron y dijeron que ella tuvo un accidente. Fue llevada a la sala de emergencia.**"

Chelsea and Kelsey were looking at me worriedly, probably because of the concerned and fearful expression that I must be wearing.

"**Los médicos no pueden decir si ella va a estar bien hasta el momento.**" Then I heard her sob into the phone. Stephanie is like another daughter to her. I was trying hard to fight back my own tears.

"Estoy en mi camino."

"**Bien y conducir con seguridad. No quiero que te hagan daño también.**"

"Lo haré mamá." She was about to hang up when I stopped her. "Wait. Does Carmen know?"

Carmen already met Stephanie's parents meaning that she met my mom too. They took a real liking to her and vice versa. Stephanie's dad… not so much.

"**I'm not sure. Call her and let her know. And come to Ronald Reagan's.**"

"Ok bye."

I hung up the phone and rubbed my face in my hands.

"I understood Stephanie and Carmen. Is everything okay Mads?" Chelsea asked.

"Stephanie got into an accident and she's in the emergency room."

"WHAT?!"

I saw that coming. But we have to figure out how we are going to get there.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" They gathered their stuff and stood up. "We've been drinking you guys. None of us can drive." I said and closed my eyes.

"Well, Kyla hasn't. She's been drinking coke ever since we got here. She could drive us." Kelsey said. "But then she'll have to drive all of us together. What about our cars." Other than that I wonder how we would have gotten home. Guess some laws would have had to be broken.

Chelsea looked defeated but Kelsey was thinking about something, then she looked over at the bar. "Brad! Kyla!" Kelsey waved them over. He and Kyla walked over holding hands the entire time. Aww…

"Stephanie got into an accident and we need to get to the hospital." Kelsey said. "Well what are you still doing here?" Kyla was freaking out. "We can't drive because we've been drinking." I said. "Okay let's go. I'll drive you guys in my car." Kyla said.

"We thought of that much but what about our cars." I said.

"I was thinking that Brad could drive my car there but that would still leave Madison's car." Kelsey said.

"Well I'll drive a car and call Chad to bring me back and then drive the other car there." Brad said. Chad is another basketball jock.

"You'd do all of that Brad?" I know he's a nice guy but he can be very lazy as well. "Yeah. Anything for friends." He held out his hand and Kelsey and I gave him our keys.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Kyla kissed him on his cheek. He looked away and I noticed a light blush on his face. "Aww. Brad's in loooove." Kelsey teased him. "Shut up. At least I'm not whipped like you." Brad said.

"I am not whipped!" Kelsey said. "Yes you are." Chelsea said. "Yes I am."

We laughed at the two.

"Okay problem solved. Let's go!" Kyla said. Then she stopped. "Wait. Does Carmen know?" And there are those words again.

"I'll have to call her." I said. "I'll do it." She replied. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"This is no joking matter … Stephanie's been in an accident."

"Kyla!" I yelled at her and she placed her hand over the mouth of the phone. I lowered my voice because of the heads that just turned our way. "What?" she asked. "You can't just dump it on her like that. You know how Carmen feels about Stephanie." I said. "I couldn't think of anything better. I'm not good at leading up to things. I just come straight out with it." She said. "Another thing you and Ashley have in common. Hand me the phone."

"Carmen?"

Nothing.

"Carmen."

"**Where is she?**" She finally spoke.

"Hospital. Emergency Room."

"**That means she's in the Emergency Department. Probably in the pediatric area because she's not 18 yet.**" Sounded like she was talking to herself. "**Thanks Mads.**" She hung up before I could say anything else.

The drive to the hospital was silent. All I could think of was who was the person that did this. Stephanie isn't an irresponsible driver. She always drives with both hands at 10 and 2 and she never goes over the speed limit, no matter if she's late for something or how slow it seems that she's driving. Plus she never takes her eyes off the road for anything. She's the kind of person that would pull off to the side of the road just to answer a phone call. It gets annoying fast and that's why I only drive with her if I absolutely have to. Somebody did this… on purpose.

Kyla's phone was ringing in my hand and it knocked me out of thought. It was Carmen.

"Hello?"

"**Hey Mads. Uh what hospital is she in?**"

"Ronald Reagan Medical Center." It never occurred to me that I didn't tell her what hospital Stephanie was in.

"**K thanks. Bye.**"

"Bye."

**Anonymous POV**

"Hello? Are you okay? Are you dead?" I shouted. I flipped my phone open and hit speed dial #1.

"**Is it done?**"

"She's out like a batter on a third strike."

"**No jokes. Make sure the job is done. I don't want her dead because she's not the one I'm after, but I want her badly hurt to get his attention.**"

"Sure thing boss. And no worries. It's done."

"**Good.**" I heard a beep in my ear and I knew that he hung up.

I shoved the phone in my pocket and cautiously made my way over to the car.

Shit!

I hit the driver's side. I meant to hit the passenger's side. I hope for my sake that she's alive. I reached through the broken window and felt for her pulse in her neck with my two fingers. I smiled with relief when I felt it pulsating.

I walked back to my car and sat in it. Should I call the ambulance? Boss did say that he didn't want her dead.

After about 2 minutes I realized that I was still parked in the road at an accident scene. Anyone could drive by. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed 911. When they answered, I explained that there was an accident and told them the location, but kept my identity unknown.

I got out and went back over to the car and slipped my card for the car repair garage that I own in her jacket pocket. Nothing suspicious about that right? I'll give her a free repair when and if she comes. The girl did nothing wrong. She's a victim of revenge. And I feel sorry that this had to happen to her. But that man could take away everything I own if I don't do what he says.

I got back to my car and started it. I had a little trouble, but I finally got it working and I drove away. Best get to the garage and start working on getting it fixed.

**Carmen's POV**

I just finished showering and I threw on a white tank top and blue, plaid pajama bottoms. After this amazing night that Stephanie and Spencer planned, I was gonna sleep with a smile on my face. But I don't want to sleep yet. I guess a movie couldn't hurt.

Mamá was already asleep so I crept passed her room, so I wouldn't wake her. I went to the living room and searched through the DVD case and finally picked one out.

**Fast Five.**

I love this movie because I like action films, plus I have a thing for cars. And boy, are those cars awesome! Plus I can't leave out the fact that it was shot in Brazil! Love that country.

The movie was almost finished. It was at the scene where Toretto was wiping out all the police cars with the vault on the highway. This is my favorite scene of them all.

My phone lighted up and I rolled my eyes at the ringtone.

**I Kissed A Girl – Katy Perry.**

Kyla picked it out as her ringtone when she put her number into my phone. I turned down the volume on the TV and took my phone up off of the small table in front of me, and answered it.

"Yes I know you've kissed a girl because I'm her. What else can I do for ya?" I would've thrown in a wink there but she can't see me, so it wouldn't make sense.

"**This is no joking matter.**" I could hear the seriousness in her tone and I instantly stopped joking.

"What's wrong?"

"**Stephanie's been in an accident.**"

I shot up from the couch, but slowly sat back down because my head was now dizzy from standing so quickly. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't think, much less speak.

"**Kyla!**" I heard Madison through the phone, and then the rest was muffled.

"**Carmen?**" Madison was talking to me. I tried to speak but I couldn't get out any words. "**Carmen.**"

I finally found my voice. "Where is she?"

"**Hospital. Emergency Room.**"

"That means she's in the Emergency Department. Probably in the pediatric area because she's not 18 yet." I said mostly to myself. "Thanks Mads."

I didn't wait for a reply, I hung up.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I need to go and see her. I didn't even change my clothes. I just threw on a pair of shoes and a hoodie and was out the door with my keys and phone.

As I was driving, I remembered that I never asked which hospital she was in. Ugh! I sighed in frustration and drove into a gas station. My tank was almost empty. Luckily I keep money in my car. I called back Kyla while I was pumping the gas.

"**Hello?**" Madison answered.

"Hey Mads. Uh what hospital is she in?"

"**Ronald Reagan Medical Center.**"

"K thanks. Bye."

"**Bye.**"

I pulled back out onto the road and sped through the streets of L.A. This one guy tried to race with me and I couldn't say no to a challenge. He was fast, but he had nothing on me and my Chevy Camaro. I left him choking on my dust.

I had managed to get 2 speeding tickets and 4 tickets for running red lights.

Stupid law.

I got to the hospital and it took me **forever** to find a parking space. Ok I exaggerated a bit there but hospital parking lots are the worst! I was about to give up and just park illegally in front of the hospital, not caring if I get towed, when I saw a car reverse out of a space.

Finally!

I parked in the space and jogged to the front and through the automatic doors. I went up to the lady at the front desk. "I'm looking for a girl who was checked into the emergency room tonight. She was in a car accident."

"Ok. What's her name?" She clicked some things on the computer.

Daaaayyyuuumm. She's hot! She's blonde with incredible blue eyes. She kind of looks something like Spenc-

"Ahem." She cleared her throat. Oh right. She asked me a question.

"Oh uh." Smooth. Come on, get your brain cells together Carmen. She raised an eyebrow at me. Way to embarrass yourself dude. Great now I'm talking to myself too. "Stephanie Travieso."

She turned back to the computer and typed something. "I'm sorry. Ms. Travieso is in surgery at the moment."

"Surgery?" I whispered and rested my head in my hands on top of the desk. I felt hands rubbing my back and shoulder, and then those hands lifted my head off of the desk. "They're trying their best with her. I'm sure she's going to be fine." She smiled and gave me a tissue.

_**Great. Your girlfriend is in surgery and you're here ogling the nurse and thinking about her hands on you and her eyes and smile. Grow up Carmen.**_

Ok. Where did that voice in my head come from? Because I now officially hate it.

Please don't listen to that voice anyways. I just can't stop thinking that she looks so much like Spenc-

"You can go and wait in the waiting room until I get some information." The hot nurse said. I turned my head in the direction she pointed to behind of me. I smiled and thanked her and walked to the doorway with the words 'WAITING ROOM' above it.

There was Mr. and Mrs. Travieso and Mateo, their son. Madison and her mom sat next to them, hugging a crying Mrs. Travieso. Ashley, Spencer, Kyla, Kelsey, Chelsea, Glen and Aiden occupied the seats next to them and looked sadly at the crying people.

Spencer was the first to notice me. She walked the short distance to me and engulfed me into a hug. "Do you know anything Spence?" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"They couldn't tell us much because they don't even know what's happening yet. All we know is that she is in surgery. She suffered a blow to the head."

I couldn't stop crying. I really couldn't. Trust me, I tried but the tears are just flowing.

Spencer took me to the bathroom to get cleaned up and then she sat me in her chair next to Ashley. All the chairs in the room was now filled.

A man who I presumed was a doctor walked into the room with a clipboard in his hand. "Travieso?" He called out into the room. Mr. and Mrs. Travieso stood up and he walked over to us.

"Hi. I'm Dr. DeWolfe, Stephanie's neurologist." He shook both of their hands. "I have some news pertaining to her." As he said that, all of us gathered around him.

He looked at us strangely. "I can only talk to family members."

"They are family. These are her siblings, cousins and aunt." Mrs. Travieso said. I swear she's the nicest woman on earth. Dr. DeWolfe looked at us like he was unsure, but he slightly shook his head and looked down at the clipboard.

He tapped the pen on it and then looked up. "Stephanie got out of surgery. She suffered a cognitive traumatic brain injury. The surgery was successful, but she will be spending a few days here for observation, and I will schedule a CAT scan for her when she wakes up from her concussion." He paused.

Both Traviesos, Madison and her mom tried to keep themselves together and Spencer gave my shoulders a squeeze. Mateo seemed oblivious to the fact that his sister is hurt as he played with some toys in a corner. Then again, he's only 7. Mrs. Travieso wiped her eyes and nodded for him to continue.

"Other than that, she has a broken left arm and left leg. She has a broken rib and 2 others that are bruised. They are also on the left side. We figure the reason is because the impact of the accident occurred on her left." Dr. said.

Then Mrs. Travieso lost it and cried uncontrollably in her husband's chest. I started crying again and Spencer turned me around and hugged me tightly. I felt a hand rub my back and I guessed that it was Ashley's because she was standing closer to us.

"Is she going to be alright Doc?" That was Ashley. Thank God she asked because I couldn't find the voice to.

"I can't give you an absolute answer but from how she's holding up, I'll say she'll be fine." He said. I realize that doctors tend to tell people that patients would be 'fine'. What is that supposed to help?

He excused himself to go talk to who I assume is a fellow doctor. He returned shortly after. "Good news and bad news. The good news is that her breathing has evened out. I failed to mention earlier that she was having some trouble breathing. I apologize." He stopped and looked at all of us apologetically. He continued when all of us were just staring at him.

"And the bad news is that she won't be waking up anytime tonight, so I would suggest that you all go home and get some rest. Then you can come back tomorrow morning, hopefully when she's awake." Mr. Travieso thanked him and the Dr. left.

It was then that Mr. Travieso noticed me and he waved me over. He hugged me. I was a bit surprised. Oh who am I kidding? I was very surprised. He doesn't really approve of me and Stephanie's relationship, but he's trying. He didn't say anything. He just patted my shoulder and left after Mrs. Travieso also gave me a hug. Madison's mom also left after talking to Maddie.

"I'm not leaving." I said when I heard Spencer come up behind of me.

**Spencer's POV**

"I'm not leaving." Carmen said when I came up behind her. "They won't let you stay." I said.

"I want to be here if and when she wakes up. I'm not leaving. They won't get me to."

I laughed a little. Carmen is very stubborn and has a way of persuading people to have her way.

She was still in her PJs like me and Ashley. I tried to change into some jeans, but Ashley didn't let me. So I'm still in my SpongeBob pajama pants and a T-shirt.

I gave up and followed her to the front desk with Ashley in tow. The lady who was there earlier had left and another nurse was in her place. When I noticed who she was I stopped in my tracks and took a small step back. You won't believe who I'm looking at right now.

Carmen and Ashley looked at me confused. The others followed us out, thinking we were leaving and Glen and Chelsea stopped. Probably seeing what I am seeing. Now everyone was looking at the three of us. "Are you guys okay?" Ashley stood in front of me, looking worried. "Glen, what's up?" I heard Aiden say. "Chels, what is it?" That was Kelsey. I looked over at them and Glen gave me a sad look. Chelsea's expression matched his.

I shook my head and took Ashley's hand and started for the doors.

"Sp-Spencer?" It was soft, but I heard the shock in her voice.

I stopped by the sliding doors that were now open for me. I tried not to cry, but my emotions betrayed me. The tears were running down my cheeks.

I didn't look back. I didn't turn around. I didn't say a word.

I walked through the doors and to Ashley's car in the parking lot. Ashley didn't say anything the entire walk there. I'm not in the mood for talking, but it's not like her to not ask me if I'm okay.

"Spencer." That was Glen. I didn't even realize that he followed us. "I'm okay Glen." I sat in the car and looked up at him. "Really. I am."

He wasn't convinced but he didn't press it any further. He nodded his head and patted the door before he left to meet back up with Aiden.

I got a text from Chelsea. **Are you going to be okay Spence? – Chels**

**Yeah I will. I guess I was just shocked to see her but I'm good. Thnx – Spence.**

Ashley placed her hand on my arm and I looked at her. I pulled her into a hug and lifted her over and onto my lap. I rested my head between her shoulder and neck and I held her tight as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Who is that lady Spence? And why are you crying?"

I didn't want to talk right now. I know she's just trying to help, but I just want to be alone to clear my head.

"Can you take me home?" I leaned back and looked at her. I know it's not going to happen without me talking to her first but it was worth a try.

"Come on Spence. Just tonight you made me promise that no matter what we go through together, that we would talk it through and not pull away." She cupped my face. "And I have the ring to prove it."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. "See. I got a smile out of you. That's a start."

I took her right hand off of my face and played with the ring on it. "She's my mom." I said it very soft, but she heard it. "Oh Spence. I'm sorry." She pulled me back into her arms.

"Now I see where you got your looks from. Your mom is smokin' hot." I guess she was talking to herself, but she wasn't soft enough.

I pushed her back. "Ashley!"

"What?" I guess she doesn't know that I heard her.

"This is not the time to be calling my mom hot."

"Oh sorry."

"I forgive you."

I could never stay mad at her. Who could stay mad at her? She's Ashley Davies. The one who holds my heart. I'll never let him know, but Glen was actually the reason that Ashley and I are together. He made this all happen. If he hadn't pushed my bag out of my hand on that Friday that started it all, then I would probably still be looking at Ashley from afar, and she would probably still be fake dating Aiden.

"Do you still want to go home? We could go back to mine and get out a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and cuddle on the couch to finish the movie we were watching." Ashley and I were watching a movie before Chelsea called and told me what happened to Stephanie.

I looked at the time in the car. "Tempting, but it's almost 3 a.m. I think I should get some rest and talk to my dad about tonight first thing in the morning."

"Well, there goes my Spencer time."

"Aww. Cheer up. You'll have me all to yourself when we come back from the hospital tomorrow." I hooked my finger under her chin and pulled her lips to mine. Slow and gentle, that's all it needs.

"Mmm. That sounds promising."

She tried to get off of my lap and back over to her seat. Her ass was rubbing on my middle as she tried, and it was quickly turning me on. I held her hips to stop her movement and she looked back at me. I smiled at her. She obviously didn't know what she was doing to me. And knowing Ashley, if I tell her what she's doing, she's going to torture me and do it more.

I spun her legs around and opened my door. "I think it would be easier for the both of us if you just walked around."

She looked at me strangely, but got out and walked around to her side. "Next stop. The Carlin home." She said and pulled out of the space while blowing an imaginary train horn. Too cute.

**Sorry about the delay. I'll try to get the next part up as soon as possible. And for a little hint: Something happened to Stephanie that will affect Carmanie's relationship. And if you're wondering, Carmanie is Carmen and Stephanie's couple name. I like thoughts so please share them with me. See you in part 2.**

**Spanish Translations: Sí mamá=Yes mom. **

******Stephanie está en el hospital. ****Necesito que tú venga lo antes posible**=Stephanie is in the hospital. I need you to come as soon as possible.

** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Ella está bien?=What? How did this happen? Is she okay? **

******Sus padres llamaron y dijeron que ella tuvo un accidente. Fue llevada a la sala de emergencia**=Her parents called and said that she was in an accident. She was taken to the emergency room. 

******Los médicos no pueden decir si ella va a estar bien hasta el momento**=The doctors cannot tell if she will be okay as yet. 

**Estoy en mi camino=I'm on my way. **

******Bien y conducir con seguridad. No quiero que te hagan daño también**=Good and drive safe. I do not want you to get hurt too. 

**Lo haré mamá=I will mom.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the long wait, I broke my hand in an incident and now it's one handed typing for me. And the person who types for me is very, very (I can't exaggerate this enough) VERY slow at typing, so bear with me please.**

**As you probably noticed, the site put this as chapter 15. But I already told you guys that I had split chapter 14 so now you are going to have to keep up with my chapter count, because it's going to be one chapter behind from what the site says now. Hope everyone had a good Christmas yesterday! And now for Part 2…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 14. Part 2: It All Comes Crashing Down**

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley was very reluctant of letting me come home last night. She took the long way there, and pulled me into a hot make out session in her car when she parked. She was on my lap again, topless, when I finally realized what she was doing. She was trying to get me to stay with her, but I eventually got her to let me go.

It was a little after 6:30 in the morning when I got up. That's really early for me on a Saturday, I know, but I want to talk to my dad about last night before he left for work. He has to be at work in about an hour.

I got downstairs and saw him in the kitchen getting breakfast and his coffee. I wonder if he knows. He was at the hospital sometimes this week when he had to deal with a traumatized girl who had witnessed murder and almost committed suicide.

It was hard for him when mom left; I wonder how he'll take it when I told him I saw her last night.

"Are you okay kiddo?" He asked. He was now looking at me standing in the doorway. Guess I blanked out.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I leaned off of the doorframe and sat in a chair next to the island.

"Uh because you were just standing there. And it's 6:40 in the morning on a Saturday. You never wake up before noon." He knows me all too well.

"I wanted to talk to you before you left for work this morning."

"Ok. About?" He sat down across from me and started eating. "Wait. Aren't you supposed to be at Ashley's? Did you guys get into an argument over something?"

"No. Ashley and I are great. Like I said I wanted to talk to you before you left, so I asked her to bring me home."

"Oh ok. What about?"

"Well I kind of ran into someone last night at the hospital."

He stopped eating and looked at me. "The hospital? What were you doing at the hospital?"

"One of my friends got into an accident and I went there to see how she was doing." I answered.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure. She had just gotten out of surgery when I left."

"I hope she does well. So, who did you see there?"

"Well. She has blonde hai-"

"Spencer please just come out with it. And if you're trying to set me up with someone again, it's not going to happen." He quirked an eyebrow at me.

After he had gotten out of his sad and depressed mood when mom left, which was a year after, I tried to make it up to him by setting him up on dates. I've had fake I.D.s and been going to bars since I was 15. I looked a bit older for my age. While sitting at the bar, I would see women come in and drown their sorrows in alcohol and I would overhear their conversations with the bartender. I picked the ones that didn't have serious issues, and set them up to meet my dad. Every woman have failed, except for one. She had black hair and blue eyes. My father seems to be a sucker for blue eyes. They dated for a while, but I don't know why they broke up. He wouldn't tell me.

"I'm not trying to set you up again. I stopped after the 30th fail." I rolled my eyes. It really has been that much.

"Good." He smiled and went back to eating again. "So who did you see?" He said with a mouth full of toast. Now I see where Glen gets that from.

"Um… I … saw mom."

He choked on the bread. I rushed to his side with a bottle of water and patted his back. After he drank it and composed himself, he looked at me. "You saw Paula?"

I nodded.

"She's still in L.A.?"

"I guess so since she was working there last night."

He stood up and turned around, his back facing me. "Did she say anything to you?" He didn't look at me when he asked and I heard his voice crack slightly.

"No. She only said my name when she saw me and I stopped by the door, but I couldn't look at her or say anything because I wanted to cry and shout at her for leaving us. So I stood there for a moment before I decided to just leave." I said.

He shook his head and turned around to face me. "That's not the entire reason. You were surprised that she actually said your name because you know it meant that she still cares. If she didn't care about you anymore she wouldn't have said anything. She would have just let you walk by."

I just stared at him. I knew he was right.

"I study the human brain and its functions, and also emotions Spencer. It's part of psychology and I deal with people every day. You miss her just as much as I do, that's why you wanted to cry as well, instead of just shouting at her."

I knew where this was going. He's reading into me. He always could. He was the only one who could ever understand and see through me. "You're mad at her, but you miss her. You want to shout at her, but you want to run into her arms and never let her go. You never want to see her again… but you want her to be next to you every single minute of every day." He wasn't just talking about my feelings; he was talking about his too.

He really loved her, but she was too busy bitching about me and lost the best husband she could ever get. I know that she was raised Catholic, but she isn't strict about it. She did have pre-marital sex and got me and Glen after all. Plus she never made Glen and I practice the religion. I can't help but feel like that isn't the only reason she left.

By now the both of our faces are stained with tears. It always happens when it comes to talking about her, and it pains me to see my dad like this; hurting.

"You stopped by the door when she said your name because one part of you wanted to turn around and go to her, but the more stubborn part of you wanted to keep walking, so they fused together and you just… stopped. The stubborn part took over and that's why you walked away without saying anything."

I wiped my eyes and looked at him. "How do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Read me. I don't think that there is anything that you don't know about me."

"My studies help, but I also know my little girl." He smiled. "Just like how I always knew you were gay."

Pfft. He so did not. "No you didn't." I shook my head.

"Yes I did. I was just waiting for you to say something first instead of cornering you."

"How could you tell?" I asked, still not convinced that he had known.

"When you were younger, you used to always say that Prince Charming was one lucky guy and you would go on and on that Cinderella was **so** beautiful. That was the first sign to me."

"Well she is." Don't you think so too?

"And don't think that I didn't know that you and Kade weren't just 'friends' either." He did not just use air quotes on me. And how did he find out?

"We were just friends." I lied through my teeth.

Kade was a friend of mine since the 1st grade. She was also my first girlfriend when I was fourteen. Knowing how my mom was from coming over all the time, she agreed that we could be a secret couple. Glen and Chelsea knew about us, and they helped us out when it came to my parents. Kade was open about being gay and so she hated lying to her friends when they grilled her about where she was all the time and who she was with. She was getting tired of it. After five months of sneaking around, she decided that she couldn't do it anymore and told me that it's either I come out or we can't be together. I couldn't do that at the time, I was too scared. After a month of not being with her, I started to really miss her. On my 15th birthday, she did send me a present. She sent a huge, fluffy, white teddy bear with hearts all over it; it held a big heart in its paws that had 'K+S FOREVER' sewn into it. I wanted her back, so I decided to come out to my parents, but I waited until the day after. As you know, I got fucked over but I still have my dad. After I found the divorce papers, I called Kade a couple of days after. It said that the number was out of service. When I asked dad if he could drive me to her house, he said that they had moved to Canada. I was so shocked about the news, but also hurt that she never told me. We weren't on bad grounds when we broke up; she was just tired of hiding. I went back to my room and played with the teddy bear that smells like her. I noticed a paper tucked between the bear and the heart. I wondered why I never realized it. It was a note. I carefully opened it because it was a little old then.

**Dear Spencer,**

**Sorry I missed your birthday, but**

**Happy Birthday!**

**I wanted to come and celebrate with you,**

**But as you know by now, I moved away two days prior.**

**I wanted to call, but it was a surprise move.**

**My dad's boss kind of came at the last minute,**

**And we only had a few hours to get packed and to the airport.**

**It was all just a rushed mess. My cell got left behind in the process, **

**And I couldn't remember your number. Hope you're not mad at me.**

**I packaged this for you. Hope you like it. It even smells like me.**

**Now you can sleep with it next to you as a substitute for me. I won't be gone long.**

**It's only for two years. I love you Spencer.**

**Yours always,**

**Kade Starrz-Carlin**

"Yeah. So friends with benefits then?" Dad said knocking me out of thought. "I bet you were just thinking about her just now too."

"Dad." Okay. Sometimes I like it when he can read me, but other times it's just annoying. "We never did anything around you guys. So how on earth did you find out about us?"

"Well, one time you guys came down from your room with each other's shirt on and tried to act casual about it. And the fact that I caught you guys kissing against the big tree outside the house one night kind of gave it away."

I scratched the back of my neck. "I guess we weren't as careful as I thought."

"Yeah no kidding kiddo." He laughed.

"I'm going to try and talk to her, mom I mean." When I said that he immediately stopped laughing.

He nodded. "I understand. But you'll have to ask first if you want to invite her over, and I'll have to be here. As much as I love her, I love you more and I don't want to see you get hurt by her again."

"How did you know I was going to try to?" He's starting to freak me out with this now.

"Fatherly instincts plus psychology put together turns you into a psychic." He wiggled his fingers over my head like he's sprinkling magic on me and I couldn't help but laugh at his goofiness.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "You know, I tell myself every day that I'm so lucky to have a father like you."

He rested his head on top of mine. "I'm the lucky one to have such amazing kids."

"You don't have amazing kids. You have awesome kids." I smiled up at him.

"Try some very cocky and big-headed kids. I honestly don't know where you guys get that from." He said.

"Oh please. Mr. Dark hair and grey eyes who thinks he's a real charmer is talking?"

"Charmer? No. Not since high school. Gentleman, sure."

"So you left the Carlin charm for me and Glen?"

"And you guys are using it to its full extent I see. You scored the hottie cheerleader and Glen got the hot basketball star." He looked proud.

"Call a guy hot again and I'm gonna have to believe that you're a bit curious there dad." I poked his chest and laughed.

He laughed with me. "I don't think I can go that way." He paused and then started talking. "Especially after I saw your Playboy magazines that you have stashed away under your mattress."

"Dad! You searched my room?!" I stepped back and looked at him shocked.

"Not exactly. I went to get the sheets off of your bed to wash them and I saw them peeping out."

"And you couldn't help yourself could you?" I smirked at him.

"Not for my life." He laughed.

"Eww dad. That's just gross. Not something I want to talk about with my dad." I scrunched up my face. "My father is back in his teenage boy years."

"Hey! I am a grown man. And I have the grey hair the two of you gave me over the years to prove it."

"Oh please! They were bound to come." I said.

"You know, it is funny how we start out talking about something, and then end up on a totally different topic." He grinned and shook his head.

"It's how we work." I shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." He looked down at his watch, and then placed his hands on my shoulders. "Good talking to ya, but if I don't leave now I'm going to be late for work." He pinched my nose gently and made funny noises at me.

"Dad!" I batted his hand away. "I'll see you later, ya big goof."

He pinched both of my cheeks and played with them until I batted his hands away again and glared at him.

"Couldn't resist. I just love messing with you." He ruffled my hair and got away from me before I could respond. He stepped by the door with his briefcase and saluted me before flashing me his trademark Carlin smile and then left.

"I swear I'm the only mature one in this house." I said to myself, smiling.

**Carmen's POV**

After Spencer walked out of the hospital crying, I looked to Chelsea for some answers, which I got a little while after. I tried calling Spencer, but she wasn't answering, so I left her alone because I thought she was either upset or already asleep. She doesn't really like to talk about her feelings.

After nearly an hour of some serious begging and pleading, I finally got the nurses to let me stay overnight. They allowed me to sleep on the couch in Stephanie's room. When I entered and saw the state of her, I wished it was me instead of her.

Her head was wrapped up in a bandage and her left arm was in a cast. Her left foot was also in a cast. When I had gotten closer, I also saw a few plastered cuts and some scratches on her skin.

She was brought back from her CAT scan about 15 minutes ago.

I carefully leaned over the bed, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. I didn't fall asleep until around 5 and it's now quarter to 7.

I had heard some soft noises coming from Stephanie and when I got next to her, her fingers were moving a bit, but her eyes remained closed. So I've been in the chair next to her bed since, watching her intently.

Spencer's mom, or Nurse Quinlan as her name tag says, came in to check on Stephanie a few minutes before; and I couldn't help but feel a little awkward being there with her. How would she feel about me if she knew I dated her daughter? From what Chelsea told me, she's not a big fan of homosexuality.

After she left, I had felt myself drifting off, when I heard a grunt. This time when I looked at her, her eyes fluttered open. She's awake!

"Hi." I whispered. I'm not sure what to say at this point.

"Hi." She looked around, then at me strangely.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. I'm just wondering where I am."

"Hospital." I studied her face. She looked genuinely confused. I shrugged it off as an effect from the concussion.

"Not to be rude or anything, but if I'm in the hospital, then why is a complete stranger with me and not my parents?"

Her brown eyes stared at me and I stared back into them. I eventually looked away. I didn't want her to see my eyes glossed over.

A complete stranger?

Without a word, I stood up and quickly walked to the door, wiping my eyes roughly as I did. I didn't even bother to give her an answer. I went to the front desk, but Spencer's mom wasn't there. So I spoke to the lady who was there.

"Um Excuse me. Who can I speak to about Stephanie Travieso?" I asked.

"Dr. DeWolfe is the only person available at the moment. Would you like to speak with him?"

"Yes." She rang him up for me. "Thank you."

"No problem dear. He'll meet you back in her room."

"Ok."

I walked back into Stephanie's room and her eyes were closed. Thinking that she fell back asleep, I sat down next to her bed and stared at her. "Why is it that you don't remember me?" I whispered.

Her eyes flicked open, startling me, and she turned her head to fully look at me. "Are you Latin?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Are you a cousin I never knew about?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Not related."

"Then are you like… a friend?" She furrowed her eyes. She really has no clue who I am. I guess I'll settle for friend right now.

"Yeah. Friend." I looked down at my lap.

"Ok I might sound like the worst friend right now, but uh… what's your name?"

Dr. DeWolfe needs to hurry.

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "Carmen."

"Oh that's pretty." She smiled and I smiled back. She's too cute. "Well Carmen. Can you explain to me why I'm here?"

"You got into an accident last night when you were driving home from a date." Maybe she'll remember something if I tell her small details.

"Well where is my date now? And what kind of guy lets a girl drive home from a date anyway?"

My face went blank and my mouth went slightly agape. Did she just say guy? I didn't know what to feel. She doesn't remember me and she thinks she was out with a **guy**.

"Stephanie you-"

"Yes Carmen. You wanted to see me?" Dr. DeWolfe said, cutting me off as he walked in. "Oh. Stephanie is awake. How are you feeling?"

"I feel pretty okay. Just a little pain in my side, but nothing overbearing." Stephanie replied.

"It should go away soon. You're just feeling the aftershock from being moved." He smiled at her, and then looked at me.

"Do you mind if we step out to talk?" I asked.

"No not at all."

"Is there any possibility that Stephanie might have lost some of her memory?" I asked him as we got out into the hall.

"Nothing showed up in her CAT scan, but it's possible. Because the impact was closer to her, it would've caused her head to jerk around, and a rapid shaking of the head could cause those kinds of things. And then there's the fact that she hit her head. It could just be mild. Why? What has she forgotten?"

"Me. She forgot who I am." I couldn't look at him. I didn't want him to see the hurt in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Carmen." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Tell you what. How about we wait for her parents to arrive and you can all see how much she forgot and fill her in on a bit of information to see what she remembers. But you can only give her clues. She has to remember things on her own." He already found out that I'm actually her girlfriend and not a relative.

"Sounds good to me." I gave him a weak smile. I was still worried that she wouldn't be remembering me anytime soon.

I spotted Mr. and Mrs. Travieso and Mateo walking towards us as I looked past Dr. DeWolfe. Couldn't have come at a better time. I don't think I could have gone back into the room with Stephanie alone.

Before they got to us, I noticed Spencer and the others trailing a distance behind them.

"Good morning. How is she Doctor?" Husband and wife said at the same time. Mateo tugged at the end of Dr. DeWolfe's lab coat. The curly haired boy looked up at the older man with his big brown eyes. "¿Dónde está mi hermana?" he asked.

Dr. DeWolfe looked down at Mateo then at his parents. "He doesn't speak English as yet. He only knows certain words." Mr. Travieso said.

"Well good morning to you all. I am happy to say that Stephanie is awake and well." He flashed a smile at them. "But there is something else."

Everyone's smile dropped as he said the last words. "It seems that she may have a bit of memory loss."

I interrupted him. There is a question that I really want to get the answer to. "Mrs. Travieso?" She looked at me. "How recent did Stephanie confirm her sexuality?"

She looked at me for a couple of seconds. She obviously didn't expect my question. "Not until about 2 months ago; that's when she told me. She said that she knew of her attraction to girls before, but never wanted to admit it and kept on dating boys, until she decided she couldn't do it anymore. Why?"

"She doesn't remember me, or her sexuality as it seems. When I told her that she got into an accident while driving home from a date, she asked me what kind of **guy** lets a girl drive home after a date." I said.

"Oh, Carmen I'm sorry." She came to my side and gave me a one-armed hug. "Can we go and see her?"

"Of course you can." Dr. DeWolfe said and gestured to the door beside us. The Traviesos stepped inside and we followed closely behind them.

"Mom? Dad?" Came from Stephanie, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Oh Stephanie!" Mrs. Travieso was quickly beside her, hugging her as best as she could without hurting her. Mateo and his dad was quickly behind her as they gave her a hug as well. "You look so broken." She ran her hands down Stephanie's face and looked at the rest of her body frowning.

"I'm fine mamá." She looked at me, her gaze lingering a bit, and then looked at the others. "Visitors?"

"Yes Stephanie. Do you recognize anyone here?" Doctor asked.

"Uh yeah." Stephanie replied.

"Could you identify them and say what you remember them to be?"

"Madison, my cousin. Aunt Marisol. Aiden, captain of the basketball team and Ashley's boyfriend." So she doesn't remember that Ashley and Aiden are gay either. "Ashley, head cheerleader. Kelsey, captain of the girls' basketball team. Chelsea, Kelsey's girlfriend. Kyla, Ashley's sister. I vaguely remember Spen…cer?... from what happened to her last year." She pointed out every said person. "I can't remember the two of you though." She pointed to Glen and I. "Although, the name Carmen is ringing a bell. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Family huh?" I heard Dr. DeWolfe say to Mrs. Travieso.

I pulled Spencer to the side. "How come she remembers you but not me?" I tried to hide the fact that I was a bit jealous by that, but Spencer could see through me.

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe it's because of how the pictures were taken. My face was visible, but yours was hidden by your hair."

I sighed. "I guess that could be the reason."

She patted my back. "Cheer up. I'm sure she'll remember you soon. She likes you a lot."

"I hope so." I mumbled to myself.

**Ashley's POV**

Wow. Stephanie must have forgotten a lot if she still thinks that I'm straight and with Aiden. I know it has only been about a week, but a lot has happened on those days.

Dr. DeWolfe pulled Carmen off to the side. I know it is wrong, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"I'm afraid you and everyone else are going to have you leave out the fact to Stephanie that she's gay and is your girlfriend. I know her mom said that she knows about her attraction, but the fact that she kept on dating boys meant that she wasn't sure of herself. And to just drop news on her that she has a girlfriend and is somewhat out of the closet might really shock her. I don't think she can handle too much shock right now with the state that her brain is in. I'd like to keep it down to a minimum. She'll have to remember this on her own along with everything else."

Carmen nodded along with his words, probably heartbroken by what he was saying.

Everyone went to the hospital cafeteria, having not eaten breakfast before they came, but I did so I stayed in the room with Stephanie.

I sat in the chair next to her. "Do you remember how any of this happened?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't even remember we being close enough friends for you to come to the hospital to see me."

I smiled. "Yeah well, we've gotten a lot closer in about a week."

"Close enough to get you in my bed?" She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I feigned shock. "Stephanie Travieso, you're gay?"

She smiled and playfully shoved me. "You know I am Ashley. You forgot when you confronted me about drooling over you?" Little did the doctor know, Stephanie is certain of her sexuality.

"Oh so you remember?"

"Yeah. I remember my brother's birthday which was less than 3 months ago, so I haven't forgotten much." She paused and furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you know that I was in the hospital anyways?"

"I found out from Spencer who found out from Chelsea."

Her eyebrows came even closer to each other. "How did Chelsea find out?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"What were you doing with Spencer?" She asked.

"We were watching a movie after we had gotten back from our somewhat double date." I replied.

"Oh. Who was Spencer's date?"

"Me." I answered simply.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "You're dating Spencer?" I opened my mouth to answer but she cut me off. "Wait wait wait. You like girls? Since when?"

I chuckled. "Since all my life."

"How…Wha-…But…What?!"

I smiled and nodded. "I've never felt that way about guys. Aiden was just a front so that people wouldn't find out."

"Oh. Come to think of it, I've never even seen you guys kiss or anything." It was quiet for a moment and then she spoke again. "So does he have a new girlfriend now?" It's cute how she's so clueless.

"Nope. He has a boyfriend now."

A good couple of minutes passed while she stared at me. "Wow…just wow. I would've never guessed that the two of you were gay. How do you think the school will react?"

"Actually, they took it really well from my perspective. I got you and Madison to help me and Brad stood up for me."

"I helped you come out?" You should see the look of shock and pure confusion on her face right now. She does have a lot to remember. She doesn't even remember that she has a girlfriend or who her girlfriend is. "What did I do? Kiss you in front of the whole school?" A smile tugged at her lips.

"No. I was already with Spencer. Plus you already had your eyes set on someone."

"I did? Who?"

"You can't remember the person who makes your heart skip every time you see them?"

"Come on Ashley. Please tell!" She begged.

"Sorry, I can't. It's not my place to say anything. That's something you'll have to find out on your own."

She crossed her arms awkwardly over her chest and pouted. "Is he at least sexy?"

"Stephanie. You're not straight. Remember at least that much for me please." I tapped the top of her head.

"Right. Is **she** sexy?"

"Yeah. She is."

She leaned back into the bed with a satisfied smile on her face. Then she frowned. "How come she's not here to see me?"

Uh oh. How am I going to wriggle out of this one? "She…did arrive."

"Then where is she now? The first person I saw when I woke up was that Carmen girl, which really surprised me. We must be really close friends. Are we?"

She is asking me too many questions now. But at least she wondered off the topic.

"Uh yeah. You can say that you guys are close." She seemed to be satisfied with my answer as she didn't ask anything else.

Spencer came back in by herself. She wrapped her arms around my neck from behind. "Hey babe." She kissed the side of my head and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Ok that's going to take some getting used to since I last remembered that Ashley was straight." Stephanie said. "So is that blonde, curly haired guy Aiden's boyfriend then?"

"Yeah he is." Spencer answered.

"Oh. So are you **all** gay?" She asked.

"Yep; well, except for Kyla. And you and Madison are the new additions to the group." I said.

"I stopped being around the cheerleaders? Thank God for that. I don't think I could've taken anymore boy talk. I was jealous of the two boys on the squad who could leave when they started talking." Stephanie said with a look of relief.

"I used to feel the same way my girl." I laughed.

She got a grin on her face. "I think you should be jealous Spencer. Ashley just called me her girl."

Spencer laughed and let me go. She sat next to Stephanie on the bed. "I don't have to be jealous because I know I'm the one she's going to be with at the end of the day. Besides, you have a girlfriend."

"Ok, does everybody know about **my** girlfriend except **me**?"

"Yeah it seems so."

"Can you guys please tell me who it is or at least show me her since Ashley said she arrived?" She pouted at us.

"No can do Steph. The doctor said it would be best if you remember her on your own." I said.

"Fuck the doctor!" She moved her good hand around in the air. "So the both of us are just supposed to be around each other and act like we're not together? What if I don't remember her anytime soon?" She was getting frustrated.

"We're sorry Steph but we have to follow doctor's orders." Spencer swept some hair out of her face. Should I be jealous? "Now put that pout away." She pinched her lips. Stephanie scowled and batted her hand away.

"Oh Ash, I came back to tell you that we have to go." Spencer said.

"What? Why?" Stephanie and I asked simultaneously.

"Steph's family wants to spend the day with her, so we should leave them to it." She answered.

"Do you guys really have to go?" Stephanie took a hold of Spencer's wrist. Again, should I be jealous?

"Yeah, but we'll be back tomorrow." I said. Now let go of my woman.

"Promise?"

"We promise."

"Can I get a kiss from the both of you before you leave?" she asked. Spencer looked at me and I shrugged.

"You'll get a kiss on the cheek." I sternly pointed a finger at her as I got up and stepped closer to the bed.

Spencer and I leaned down and pressed a kiss on her cheeks. She grinned widely at us when we stood up straight. "Bye Stephanie." We laughed. Her face looks like it's about to break. "Bye."

We stepped out just as Maddie's mom, Stephanie's parents and her little brother stepped in. "I'll see you later?" I said to Madison who was just about to enter the room. "Just let me know the time and the place." She smiled at me. I waited for Spencer while she talked to Carmen and we said our goodbyes to the others before we left.

**Spencer's POV**

"What do you want to do today?" I asked Ashley as I plopped down on her California King Style bed and moved until I was lying in the middle of it.

She crawled up the bed on all fours until she was above me, her hands and legs on either side of my body. Then she rested her body down on top of mine.

"I was thinking…that we…could maybe…stay in bed…" She said in between kisses. "And do this all day." She connected or lips again and kissed me harder this time, our lips moving perfectly in time together. I felt her warm tongue on my lips and I allowed her access. I moaned into the kiss when my tongue touched hers and I allowed her to dominate the kiss. I know how much she likes to take control.

She held my face between her hands and my hands found her hips as I squeezed the exposed flesh there. She started rocking into me, releasing moans from both of our lips. I could feel my body getting more and more heated with every passing second. I tugged at the hem of her shirt and she sat up straight and threw her hands in the air.

"Someone's eager." I laughed. She smiled. "Only for you Spencer. Only for you."

I pulled the shirt over her head and her hands went to work on the buckle of my belt. Once she got it undone, she pulled my shirt up my body and I sat up so she could get it off and she flung it in some random direction. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs encircled my torso.

I slid my hands around her body and unclasped her bra expertly. I moved us so that she was on her back and I was sitting on her upper thighs. I leaned down and reattached my lips to hers and she quickly deepened it. The kiss quickly got heated. We parted for air and I moved down to her neck, sucking and licking. My kisses trailed down over her collarbone, over her breasts, and stomach, until I was at the waistband of her jeans. I unbuttoned it and slowly pulled it down, placing wet kisses on the newly exposed flesh.

Just as I was about to remove the last article of clothing that prevented her from being completely naked, my phone started ringing in the pocket of my jeans. "Ignore it." Ashley placed her hand on mine and looked at me with her lust-darkened eyes.

I was about to just let it ring out, when I thought of all the people who could be calling me, and decided to answer it. "I can't." I said to Ashley. Carmen was calling; I answered.

"What's up Carm?"

Ashley, who now looked upset, removed herself from underneath me and started putting her clothes back on. I sighed. Why does she have to be like this? Carmen is my friend and she's hurting right now. I can't just ignore her.

I heard her sniff on the other end of the phone. "**Can I come over?**"

"Uh…" Ashley disappeared into her bathroom. If she wants to be upset with me because I want to help out a friend, then fine. "Yeah sure. Just give me about 20 minutes and I'll be home."

"**Do you want me to come and get you from by Ashley?**"

"How'd you know I was by Ashley?"

"**You're always by Ashley.**" I heard her giggle a bit into the phone.

"Good point. Pick me up in about 10 minutes."

"**Ok bye.**"

"Bye."

I threw back on my shirt, buckled my belt and waited for about three minutes for Ashley to come out of the bathroom. When she didn't come out I got up and knocked on the door. I didn't get an answer so I turned the knob and entered. She was sitting down on the side of the tub, looking down at her hands.

"If you're gonna leave, just go Spencer."

I closed the door behind of me. "Why are you being like this Ashley?"

"Like what?" She looked up at me, anger written all over her face.

"Like **that**! My friend needs me to be there for her, and you're acting like I'm leaving you for good." I was trying to keep calm but the anger was slowly creeping up on me.

"You promised me that we would spend the day together when we leave the hospital Spencer! Yet here you are about to leave me by myself! You might as well just leave me for good while you're at it!" She shouted. When the last words left her mouth, a look of regret flashed across her face before it went back to being stone cold. "You seem to be spending all the time you can with Carmen. Carmen, the one who flirted effortlessly with you before we met. Carmen, who's the reason our first kiss wasn't at my house. Every time she calls you're there in the blink of an eye."

"There was nothing wrong with that since neither of us had a girlfriend at the time now is there. And we kissed the night of the very same day** at your house**, so I don't see why there's a problem Ashley."

"The problem is that I could have called you mine a whole lot sooner." She argued. "You didn't even ask me to be your girlfriend until we were about to have sex!" I argued back.

"Like you would have preferred it any other way. The girl you have been crushing on for years asked you to be her girlfriend and sealed the deal with some hot sex. Bet you felt so proud."

"You're right. Me, the timid, nerdish, to herself nobody somehow managed to get the cocky, closeted cheer bitch who thinks highly of herself to be her girlfriend. So yes I felt some pride. But now I have nothing to be proud of do I? Because the person you are being right now isn't the person that took my breath away from day one." I spat.

"Nice. Real nice. Here I thought you were a sweet, innocent, non-judgmental girl who could change that **front** about me and help me bring out the real me. Do you really think I'm like that Spencer? And I'm not closeted."

"What do you expect? You're not giving me much to change my mind about my perspective of you. How am I supposed to know who you really are if you don't show her to me?"

"Well maybe if you would spend more time with me instead of Carmen, maybe you could find out more about the real me." Her voice rose. Here we go again. "Last night was our first date and you blew me off afterwards to go home."

I blew out a frustrated breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I didn't blow you off Ashley! I needed to talk to my dad."

"I could've driven you home in the morning."

I crossed my arms. "Oh really? You went to sleep around 4 am and you would've gotten up before 7 in the morning to drive me home?" That seemed to shut her up. "Thought so."

It was silent for a moment before Ashley decided to break it. Her voice softened and she looked at me, almost fearfully. "Don't I interest you anymore Spencer? Are you getting tired of me already? Am I just a sure thing for you?"

My head snapped up to meet her eyes. "Of course not Ashley! Why the hell would you think those things?!"

"Because that's how I feel! Prove me wrong Spencer! Prove me wrong by staying here with me!" By now we were full on yelling at each other.

I looked to the side and angrily ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't look at her knowing that if I did, I'd cave in. I can't give her that satisfaction. Not after everything she just said to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down. I could feel her eyes burning into me as she waited for my response. I don't understand how a day could start out great for me and then take a turn for the worst. Just looked at how yesterday and today turned out. "You said you loved me." She whispered.

"And I do. But you are making it really hard for me." I whispered back.

"Well love hurts! Didn't anyone ever tell you that?" Why would she want to start back up another argument?

"You just love getting me upset don't you? Just as we cooled down, you had to heat it back up. Out of the pan and into the fire is it?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

She laughed bitterly. "Did you even mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Only one person ever meant it when they said 'I love you' and it sure as hell wasn't you." I stared her down.

"Oh get real Spencer. How can two people **love** each other over the course of a weekend? Love at first sight isn't real you know."

"For cold-hearted people like you, of course it isn't." I scoffed. "This just proves you were never in love with me. You were in lust with me. All you ever wanted was my body."

"And that's all I'll ever need from you." She broke eye contact with me before she said that. I know she doesn't mean that because she couldn't look me in the eye and say it, but it still stung to hear her say it.

"I-I gotta go." With that, I turned around and opened the door. I heard her sob and stopped in the doorway. The last thing I wanted to do was make her cry. I don't like knowing that she's hurting. No one deserves to get hurt. I wanted to turn around and take her into my arms so badly, but I knew I couldn't at this point. Not after what she just said to me.

"Fine! Go to Carmen! I should have known that two people who dated could never be just friends afterwards." She screamed. I turned around and opened my mouth to say something, but closed it and just shook my head at her. She has got to be fucking kidding me.

I ran through the house, quickly trying to get out and away from her. I desperately tried to keep in the tears that were threatening to fall. I got through the gate just as Carmen arrived and I mustered up a fake smile as I hopped into the car.

"Hey daddio." Carmen greeted my dad who, surprisingly, was home. Don't even ask me why she calls him that. It is still unknown to me.

"Hey. Strange, I only remember having one daughter." He said from the stove where he was cooking. "See Spencer; I told you that you were adopted." Carmen said to me.

"What are you doing back so early?" I asked dad as I chose to ignore Carmen's comment. "It's only noon."

"My three 2-hour appointments for the afternoon cancelled on me, so here I am." He said. He was whipping up a pot of chicken stir fry.

"Good. Now you can cook me and my company some food too." I smiled broadly at him. He shook his head with a smile. "I'll call you guys when it's finished." He said. "Thanks." We shouted as we headed up the stairs.

As I entered my room, I headed straight towards my laptop and pulled up iTunes. Whenever Carmen and I wanted to talk one on one, we would always play music and dance and goof around before we got into talking. It was our thing.

I pulled up Avril Lavigne's album 'The Best Damn Thing' and clicked play. I would never get tired of listening to these songs, no matter how old they get.

After over an hour of dancing around, jumping on the bed, and rocking out, we had finally went for our food and now we're sprawled out on the floor, stuffed. Ten minutes later, we are sat facing each other with our legs tucked under our bodies.

"Stephanie and I broke up." She said. Wait. What?

"She remembers you?" I asked.

"No."

"Then how did you guys break up?"

"She doesn't remember me so we are technically broken up."

I laughed. "Forget about technicality. Carmen you have to give her time. She won't remember you right away. You have to be patient. You like her enough to wait right?"

"Of course. You know I do."

"Well there you go. Carmanie still lives."

"I guess. So how is the famous Spashley doing? I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I know how the two of you are sexually obsessed with each other." She joked.

I gave her a disapproving look. She stopped when she saw me. "Oh man Spence I **really** hope I didn't interrupt. I know how you can be when you're sexually frustrated." She moved away a bit from me and gave me a nervous smile.

I rolled my eyes at her behavior. It's not like I'm going to snap at her. It was my choice to come here anyways. "Relax Carm and I'm not frustrated. But you did kind of interrupt and now Ashley's frustrated." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Spence. I just needed someone here with me. I can drive you back there if you want."

"No it's okay." I rubbed my forehead. "She thinks I spend too much of my time with you instead of her."

"Are you kidding me? You two spend every waking second with each other. Whenever you see one, you're bound to see the other somewhere in close proximity. Sure you are with me sometimes, but most of the time she's there too. It's been a while since the two of us hung out alone. But I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't mean to get between the two of you."

"Even if it was true, I still don't see why that's something to get upset about. You were here before her; I can't just kick you to the curb. You don't have to be sorry. It made me see something about her."

"What's that?" She asked curiously. I told her about the whole escapade with me and Ashley.

"She's gone off her nut." She sighed. "It's probably not best for me to stay over then."

I shook my head. "I think we both need someone to be with us right now."

"Are you sure? You can always get Chelsea or Kelsey you know. Kelsey can be a goofball but she can also be serious when she wants to. I don't want to have to knock Ashley into her senses."

"Sense knocking won't be necessary." We both giggled. "She was just being kind of off with me I guess. She made a whole argument over the fact that I wanted to help comfort you."

"Either way, if she breaks your heart, she won't even see what's coming to her." She said.

"You can be such a dude sometimes Carm. So violent." I said.

"A sexy dude." She grinned and lay back on the carpeted floor.

"You are so full of yourself."

My phone rang on my dresser and I got up to get it. A picture of Ashley and I showed on the screen. She's calling me. I considered answering for a second, but then I remembered that I was still mad at her for what she said. I pressed ignore. "Who was that?" Carmen asked from where she lay. "Ashley." I answered.

"Why did you ignore her?"

"Don't feel up to it yet."

"Oh." She sat up and got to her feet. "Can I use your laptop?"

"Yeah sure."

"Come check this out." She said to me. I stood next to her and looked at what she was pointing at on the screen. "Starrz Night Club?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's a new club that's opening tonight. Wanna go?"

"Sounds fun. But if it's just opening tonight then it's going to be like sardines in a can in there." I said.

"Well then I guess that we'll have to get there early."

"What time does this place open?"

"Uh… eight."

"Ok. Time to make some calls."

"So-"

"I'd rather not deal with Ashley tonight. So Aiden and Kyla might not be a good idea." I said cutting her off, knowing what she was going to ask.

She nodded in understanding. She stood up and threw an arm around my shoulder. "We'll go out tonight, get some alcohol in our systems and just be carefree for some hours. Alright? Tonight is gonna be our Hakuna Matata."

I looked at her confused. "Our what?"

"Have you not seen The Lion King?" She laughed. "It means no worries, for the rest of our days." She sang.

I rolled my eyes realizing what she meant. "You mean for tonight. We can't be worriless forever."

"You really do know how to burst someone's bubble don't you?"

"Nope, just yours." I sent her a playful smile.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Sleep." I answered matter-of-factly. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, already starting to drift off.

_**What a day. And it's not even over yet.**_

_****_**A/N: Spanish Translations: ¿Dónde está mi hermana?=Where is my sister?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I have a dream! A dream that one day I shall own South of Nowhere! –Martin Luther King Jr. - YouOutaKnow. ^_^**

**Hope everyone had a great New Year! Yes, I am aware that I'm 10 days late; so sue me. :P**

**It was brought to my attention that Ashley needs to be the good half so I'm gonna be an obedient writer and make it happen. See how easy it is to get your views into my story people; all you need to do is give me some feedback. And to everyone who expected something to happen between Spencer and Carmen, I did the unexpected. I do realize that I'm straying a bit from Spashley but trust me, every scenario effects Spashley in some way. I'm gonna end this long AN now and let you get on with the story.**

**Chapter 15: No words To Be Said  
**

**Aiden's POV**

"Why would you do that Ash?" I sighed and looked at her. She called me and asked me to come over and she explained what happened between her and Spencer.

"I don't know okay. I didn't want to argue with her but I can't help but feel jealous of Carmen." She said.

"There is no need to be jealous Ashley. Spencer is just being the good friend that she is. Look at it this way. Suppose it was Spencer who got into an accident while driving home and she didn't remember you. You would want a friend to be there for you. Preferably your best friend right?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Okay. So if you needed me to be here for you most of the time, and you know I would always come, don't you think that would put a bit of a strain on Glen and I's relationship?"

She groaned and put her head in her hands on her lap, probably getting sense in her head now from what she did. "I wasn't thinking. I was just horny and angry and things were just coming out of my mouth without second thought."

"I understand. I know you tend to act on impulse instead of thinking first. What I don't understand is why you got so jealous. It has only been today that Carmen asked for Spencer." I said. That part I so didn't get yet.

"It's not just today. Carmen and Spencer used to be more than friends way before I came into the picture. I just don't how they could **just** be friends like that; and such good ones too. I could never be friends with one of my exes." She said.

"Well that's just you Ash. If you havent noticed, you and Spencer are two completely different people. You guys are like the opposite of each other. You're wild, she's not much of a partier. You're confident and cocky and she's still on the shy side. You're carefree and she's a thinker. She can be friends with an ex and you can't. It's a wonder how the two of you could stand each other; much less be so in love." I said.

"You really think she loves me?" she asked. She's joking right? I may be on the sideline when she and Spencer goes into their own little world, but I'm definitely not blind. I see the way the both of them look at each other when one isn't paying attention. Didn't think I was so insightful did you? Even strangers who look on can't deny that what they have for each other is truly love. Even if it had only been a week so far, they definitely have a strong connection going. And I don't want them to break up because of this one argument. I mean, what's a relationship without a few arguments? If there ever is one then that just means there's nothing to fight for in that relationship.

"I can honestly say that I do. Now you need to go and fix this."

"You're right." She got up and got out her cell. She was calling someone; I'm guessing Spencer. Some seconds passed and she sighed and took the phone from her ear.

"No answer?" I asked.

"She's ignoring me." She looked at me. "I wouldn't blame her though. I need to talk to her face to face."

She started throwing on some clothes. "I don't think today will be good timing." I said.

"Why not?" She asked. "There's a new club opening tonight. And knowing Carmen, she's probably gonna tag Spencer along with her. And knowing Spencer, she's probably sleeping so that she could stay awake for the night." I answered.

"You're right." She thought for a moment. "Then I guess we're going too." She smiled.

"You aren't actually going to try to talk to her at the club are you?" I asked. That doesn't seem like the best of places to try to talk to someone you screwed up with.

"Of course not. You were just being smart. Does it only last for a moment?" She said. I glared at her and she shot me her Davies smile. "I just atleast want to see her tonight and make sure I won't be kidnapped and tortured in their basement if I go to her house tomorrow to sort things out." I rolled my eyes. She and Kyla are so drastic about things.

"Fine. How about a game of BBall. One on one." I suggested.

"Ps3 or Court?"

"Court." Did I mention that there is a indoor basketball court? It's not an ordinary basketball court. It's layered with trampolines so that you can bounce while playing the game. It is really cool and a lot of fun when playing a game.

"You're on." She smiled. "Last one down has to forfeit 10 points at the end of the game!" She shouted after she already got a headstart. I laughed. I bet that I'm still gonna beat her there. I'll just take one of the secret pathways there. Ash's house is like a fun mansion.

**Spencer's POV**

"Spencer! Glen! Can you guys come here for a few minutes?" Dad shouted from downstairs. "Someone's here to see you guys!"

I was ready for tonight and had a little over twenty minutes to head out. I knocked on Glen's door. The last time I walked into his room without knocking, I had to disinfect my eyes to erase what I saw. After that day, I swore I would never walk in there without knocking. "Come in." He shouted over the music.

"Hey dipshit. Dad is calling us downstairs. He needs us there pronto."

"Why?" He turned down the volume.

"I don't know. He says that someone is there to see us."

"Any idea who?" He asked.

"Don't you think if I knew who it was I would have said, 'Hey Glen, dad said that blah blah blah is downstairs and wants to see us. Let's go'?"

"Alright sorry. Geez, do you have to be so bitchy and sarcastic?"

"Do you have to be so stupid?" I countered back.

"Guys this might take a while, so you might wanna come now so you can go out in time!" Dad called again.

"You ready?" I asked Glen. He looked at himself and then around the room; then got his keys. "Yep." He said. "Great. Let's go then." I stood as he walked past me before I followed him out the door. I quickly ran to my room for my phone and sprinted down the stairs. I met up with Glen just as he reached the bottom. He suddenly stopped and caused me to collide into his back. The both of us fell forward with a loud 'umph' as the air was knocked out of us. Glen broke my fall though, so I think he's feeling more pain. I got up off of him as I heard footsteps coming towards us. He rolled onto his back and groaned as I helped him up.

"What the fuck Glen. Why'd you stop?" I muttered as he finally got to his feet.

"Could you please watch your language Spencer?" Asked an all too familiar voice from an unfamiliar person. Did that make sense?

I looked at Glen who was now standing in front of me from when I helped him up, blocking me from facing the person. He wore a sympathetic look on his face. "That's why." He whispered.

I looked to my right and saw my dad standing in the kitchen doorway, looking at me apologetically.

_**What a fucked up day.**_

"Paula." I said acknowledging her as I stepped aside from Glen. There is no need to call her mom since she wanted to disown me. "Spencer. Glen." She said in the same dull voice I used.

"Who's that?" Glen asked. He pointed to a little boy who was holding onto her leg. I hadn't noticed him there. He had coal black hair, a pair of cute, big, blue eyes, and a cute little nose. He looked up at Glen and I before he went further behind Paula to hide. He looks just about two years old and…

She didn't!

I looked up into her eyes where I could see a look of guilt. She looked down at the floor, not being able to stand my gaze.

She did!

I looked at Glen and then Dad. They both wore the same confused look on their faces but I think that they are thinking the same as me. "Is he…" I said, breaking the silence that developed. She looked up at me, sort of bashfully, but didn't say anything. I knew what that meant, but I want to hear her confirm it. "Is he yours?" She nodded and looked at the boy briefly and then at dad. Dad looked as shocked as Glen and I.

"You have another fucking kid?!" Glen blurted out angrily.

"Glen!" Dad warned. I know he's angry, so am I, but even I think that he stepped out of line there. "I know you're upset, but that's no way to speak to her. She is still your mother."

"Upset doesn't even cut it. We're furious." I butted in. The kid started crying in her leg and she bent down to his level and tried to shush him. The kid looked familiar in a way. Not the 'I've seen you before' kind of way but more like 'you look like someone I know'. I just couldn't place it.

"Spencer, Glen, I think you guys need to just take a seat and calm down. She came here to explain herself, so I think we should just let her." Dad said. I was about to protest but I saw the look on his face and gave in.

We sat down on one of the living room couches and she and the boy sat in another. There was an awkward silence in the room and the tenson was thick in the air. She finally spoke up after what seemed like forever.

"Spencer you have every right in the world to be mad at me," **Damn right I do.** "And nothing I ever say could make up for all the pain and torture I put you through two years ago when all you needed was some advice and guidance. And I'm sorry."

I searched her eyes for something. For what? I don't know. Maybe for something that will tell me that this is all a joke to her. That she is just bringing me up to break me down again. Something to tell me that she was lying; that she didn't mean it. But there was nothing. All I saw was honesty and sincerity. I softened up a bit. I always had a weak spot for her and that's why we were so close back then.

"Why did it take you two years to realize that?" I asked.

"It didn't actually." She looked down at her lap. "I never had a problem with you being gay. To be honest, I kind of knew all along. Kade never striked me as 'just a friend' to you."

I saw dad give me a look that said 'I told you so'.

"So why did you put me through all that crap!" I didn't mean to raise my voice, but it did.

"I needed an excuse." She said. She's being surprisingly calm. I know that she doesn't tolerate her kids raising their voice at her.

"An excuse for what?" I asked.

"For him." She looked down at the boy sitting beside her. He was just sitting there, looking at us. He's being very still and quiet for, what I think, is a two year old.

"What?" Glen, dad and I asked.

She sighed and continued. "I was pregnant with Christian here a couple weeks before Spencer came out."

"Why did you need an excuse for that?" Glen asked. Yeah why did she? Unless… no! Unless he's not dad's.

"You see, I was having an affair with someone months before that." She admitted. "Was it Ben?" Dad asked. She nodded. Neither of them made eye contact.

Wait, Ben? The doctor she worked with? She cheated on dad with him? The guy isn't even half as good-looking as our dad!

"I was ten weeks along when it was you guy's birthday and my stomach was starting to rise. I was getting scared because I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer and I needed an escape route. And when you came out Spencer, I saw that to be it. I thought that being an angry, homophobic, catholic mom would help me get away without anyone knowing about the pregnancy. So I became a bitch." **See I told you she was bitching.** "I made you feel like what you were doing was wrong and sick. I didn't mean to hurt you Spence, I just-"

I stopped her. "It's Spencer." I said through gritted teeth. She looked confused. "You don't get to call me Spence anymore." I stood up and started pacing. "I can't believe this! You used me and put me through utter hell for your benefit? Do you know how twisted that is? **I** felt so much pain and cried so much because **you** didn't want to have to deal with telling dad that you are giving birth to a child that isn't his? I blamed myself for the past two years for our family falling apart when it was all you?!"

I stood still and watched her square in the eye. The tears in my eyes were coming fast and blurring my vision; I tried to blink them away. "And what hurt the most is that you only cared about yourself. You never stopped once to think about how **I** was feeling with all of that." And with that, I grabbed Glen's hand and pulled him to the door.

"Spencer!" I heard my dad call after me. "Spencer please!" That was **her**…

Glen was now walking next to me at the same pace. He got out his keys and unlocked the car. We got in and he sped out of the driveway. See that's the thing I love about him. He always takes my side even if it means rebelling against our parents.

He parked the car and shut it off. I reached over and hugged him and he returned it. "Thank you." I said. "I'm always here for you Spence. Nobody is gonna hurt my little sister as long as I'm around." He said. I smiled. I really am grateful for him. "Now let's go get those drinks that I know you need."

I laughed. "You don't have to tell me twice." I'm gonna drink away all my pain. From when I dealt with Ashley and previously with Paula.

The bouncer let us in with ease and I thought it was weird but I'm not complaining. The music was pounding inside and I could feel the beat bouncing through me. Glen disappeared to some direction and I headed to the bar. I sat on a stool and played with my fingers while I waited for someone.

"What can I get you?" Asked a male voice.

"Tequila. Make it a double." I said without looking up.

"Let's see. You were fourteen then and you made birthday, so two years would make you seventeen. Still a bit young to be drinking don't you think Spencey?"

I snapped my head up. Only two people ever calls me Spencey. Glen, when he's trying to annoy me and Kade's dad. And it is him! I squealed in excitement and pulled him into a hug over the counter. He laughed and patted my back. "It's nice to see you again too Spencey."

"Oh my God! What are you doing back in L.A.?"

"Glad to know that you want me here." He chuckled. "I just got back this weekend. I visited here a few times to start the construction of the club. After it was done and I got it stocked and set up, I quit my old job and decided that this is the life for me. I'm tired of moving around, especially because I have to move Kade and Jayden with me."

"Cool." Was all I could say. Then something dawned on me. "The bouncer; it's Jake isn't it?"

"Yeah. Let me guess, he let you in easy?"

"Yep. I didn't recognize him but now that I think back on it, it's like an 'oh yeah…' moment."

He started pouring out my drink. "Go on. Ask the question you wanted to ask since you realized me."

Gosh, am I that easy to read? "Is Kade around?"

"Nope." He smiled and pushed my drink forward. I rolled my eyes at him. "I sent her out. She should be back soon."

I pulled out some cash to give him but he gave it back to me. "You are like family to me Spencey. Drinks are on the house for you."

"You sure?" I asked. He nodded. "Thanks. You sir, have just made my 'Favorite Club' list." He laughed.

I got up and went to talk to Jake for a bit.

"Spencer!" I looked for the source of the voice and saw Chelsea, Kelsey and Carmen. "Come on you guys!" I waved them up. "Can you do them a favor Jake?"

"Friends of yours?" Jake asked. I nodded. "Well sure then." He smiled and let them in.

We stepped back into the club and, "Aaaaaaayyyyyeeeee sexy lady!" We sang out together. We laughed and moved to the dance floor to dance along with one of the hottest songs out. Gangnam Style.

Glen walked up to us with Aiden and Kyla. Ashley was nowhere in sight. "Hey guys." They said.

"Hey."

"Drinks anyone?" I spoke up when nothing was said afterwards.

"Sex on the Beach." Glen said. "The Leg Spreader." Carmen said. "Screaming Orgasm." Kelsey said. "Sex on my face." Chelsea said. "Bend Over Shirley." Aiden said. "Red Headed Slut." Kyla said.

Two hours later and I still haven't seen Ashley. Maybe the reason was that I wasn't looking for her and the place is packed.

I was more than just a bit tipsy from all the drinks I consumed. Who am I kidding? I'm full on drunk! I'm halfway through a glass of Everclear after I've already drank Long Island Iced Tea. I'm practically soaring right now. How my feet are still on the ground? I don't know. I should have blacked out by now.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I tried to gather my brain cells and tell them to turn me around. When I did, I came face to face with Ashley. She looked anything but happy.

I was then spun around and lost my balance, but strong arms kept me on my feet. Then I was facing Kade. Kade! Of course that didn't come out of my mouth as excitedly or loud but more like a slur with a giggle. She looked just as drunk as me.

"Spencer!" She slurred. "I missed you." And next thing I knew, her lips were on mine. I know I should have pushed her off and tell her that I have a girlfriend or at least not kiss her back. But I did. I kissed her because somewhere inside of me wanted to.

The senses that it took to tell me that I shouldn't be kissing her and that Ashley is right behind of me were not present in my current drunken state. "Spencer!" I heard my name being called in a distance. "What are you doing?"

Kade moved away from me and smirked before she staggered off into some direction. "What the hell was that Spencer?!" I now recognize that voice as Carmen's. I was again spun to face a direction, but I stumbled backwards into someone.

Ashley.

When my eyes settled on hers, I saw a look of hurt. That look that always breaks my heart. She's been hurt a lot in her life and I hate knowing that she hurts even more. And subconsciously knowing that I'm the reason behind that hurt broke my heart into many tiny pieces. But at this time, consciously, I couldn't do or feel anything. I think my brain has gone numb and my thoughts are not coherent. I knew somewhere that I was wrong and should try to fix this, but I just couldn't. _**Damn you alcohol!**_

We just stared at each other, toning out the music and people around us. We're in our own little world now. And then the hurt in her eyes were joined by a few tears. A single drop fell and she looked down and wiped it away. If only pain was that easy to wipe away…

She was doing something with her fingers but my attention stayed on her face as I conitnued to be a mute idiot. _**Say something damn it!**_

She took a hold of my hand. For a second I thought everything was okay. That she's not mad.

How could I be so stupid?

_**You're asking me? I don't know. You still haven't said a fucking word.**_

She placed something round and small in my hand and closed it. I opened my hand and looked down at it. My ring.

_**Ok now you know that you fucked up bad Spencer. Do something!**_

Before that thought could even register to me, she was gone. She ran away and I just stood there like an idiot.

_**Well, tonight you did prove that you ARE an idiot.**_

I watched the most amazing person to ever walk into my life run away from me because I hurt her.

_**You screwed up bad enough already. Snap out of this nonsense and go get her. You can't let her get away! **_

I finally listened and ran. I ran as best as I could, trying my best not to fall. I barely made it anywhere because my head was dizzy and my vision was off but I didn't stop. I gotta get Ashley.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own**

**Short update, I know, but the next one will be up on Friday since I have absolutely nothing to do then. Enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 16: No Ashley. **

**Spencer's POV**

I never got to see Ashley that night. She was already gone by the time I got outside. And now it's the end of the school day on Friday. Tomorrow would make 2 weeks that I haven't heard from Ashley. It's the first week of October.

She changed the code to her gate so that I couldn't get in. She came to school for the first week but avoided me like the plague. I didn't even see her sometimes when lunch time came around and she went back to sitting with the cheerleaders. Stephanie was confused as where to sit when she came back to school because she saw Ashley sitting with the cheerleaders. She still opted to sit with us; and by us, I mean Carmen.

Aiden and Kyla still talks to me but now it's more like a 'hi' and they move on. I tried asking them about Ashley but they always had somewhere to go or something urgent to do. I know that they just don't want to talk to me about it.

Ashley wouldn't answer my calls or return my texts. She hasn't been in school all this week either and I was worried sick. Kyla reassured me that she's fine though. That made my nerves ease a bit but I don't feel any better; I can't until I fix things with Ashley.

"Hey. What are your plans for tonight?" Stephanie asked as she and Carmen came closer with their hands locked and swinging together. I looked down at their hands and then at the both of them. Stephanie quickly pulled her hand away and pretended to scratch her head as an excuse as a blush crept up on her face. Carmen smiled and rolled her eyes and then gave me that look that said 'I'll tell you later'. They have been getting a lot closer lately but Carmen said that she still doesn't know that she's her girlfriend. So they were still 'besties', until recently.

"I'm just gonna go home, take a shower and watch some movies I guess, and then go to bed. The usual." I said.

"You are turning into a right loner Spence. You stay in on the weekends, you don't talk to anyone in class or at lunch anymore, and you go straight home after school." Carmen said. Glen and dad also noticed this about me, but I blocked them all out. I don't want any contact with the outside world. Before Ashley ran away from me, she and I were in our own little world and I won't come out of it until she comes back in there with me.

"Yeah Spence. It's not good for your social health." Stephanie added.

"I don't want social health. I want Ashley." And with that I left and headed to the parking lot. Glen lent me the car for this week because he has basketball practice and gets a ride from Aiden afterwards. Glen finally made the team, but he still didn't get to be point guard so he settled for shooting guard and he is the co-captain.

I got home and headed for the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I didn't even bother to get something to eat. I climbed into bed under my soft, comfy duvet and closed my eyes. The thoughts of one brunette clouded my mind.

I was awoken the next morning. The person pulled the covers off of me and opened up my curtains, resulting in the sun shining in my face. I squinted one of my eyes open and looked at me bedside clock. **10:42**

_**You have got to be fucking kidding me.**_

Who is so brave to wake me up before noon on a Saturday?

Regardless of the fact that I know someone is there, I closed back my eye and buried my face in my pillow.

"Somebody's not a happy camper." Stephanie? If she's here then that means Carmen is here as well. I'm gonna kill her and then my dad for letting her in.

"Don't mind her. She gets all grumpy if she's woken up before noon on a Saturday." Carmen said. "Come on, get up Spencer." Kelsey said. She's here too? She jumped up and bounced on the back of my legs. "We're here to help you get Ashley back."

That got my attention.

I turned over after Kelsey removed herself from on top of me. I sat to the end of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "What are you guys going on about?" I asked.

"We're tired of you moping around all the time so we are gonna help you get Ashley back. It'll be a Romeo and Juliet story… except for the end where the both of them die." That was Chelsea.

"And how are you guys planning on making that happen?" I asked.

"We're gonna take you to her house and leave you two to talk it out." Carmen said.

"I've tried that already remember? She locked me out. I have no kind of access to her."

"We know a way inside." Carmen said.

I looked at her uneasily. "Please tell me you're not breaking in." You never know with Carmen.

"I'm not a criminal Spencer." She rolled her eyes. "Kyla told us about a secret pathway around by the hedges that would lead to the front door. You should be able to handle yourself from there."

I cleaned up and was now on my way to Ashley's.

_**What am I doing? Ashley doesn't want to see or speak to me; she made that very clear.**_

Doesn't matter if she does; you're not giving up on her without a fight.

**Ashley's POV**

**I can't win,**

**I can't reign**

**I will never win this game**

**Without you, without you**

**I am lost,**

**I am vain, **

**I will never be the same**

**Without you, without you**

**I won't run, **

**I won't fly**

**I will never make it by**

**Without you, without you**

**I can't rest,**

**I can't fight**

**All I need is you and I**

**Without you**

Ever feel like your heart is breaking into a million tiny pieces? Could you ever believe that **one **person caused it to break so badly? It might sound cliché but it's how I'm feeling. Lost without Spencer.

I told myself. I told myself that I was falling for her too quickly but I didn't listen to myself. I convinced myself that she wouldn't hurt me. How could I be so naive? Everybody who I let come close to me hurts me, and yet I never learn. Only my dad, Kyla and Aiden ever really cared for me, but my dad is gone. If I didn't have Aiden and Kyla, I don't know what would have become of me after my dad passed. I used to feel so empty sometimes.

And then Spencer came into my life. She became the center of my attention. She filled my emptiness and made me feel … complete. But now I feel empty again.

You see, I'm like a hollow tree. I look strong and tough on the outside, but the truth is, I break easily.

I've gone 2 weeks without any contact with Spencer. I just made myself like a ghost. The only time she would see me was in first period and even then it wasn't all the time. I haven't been in school all this week. I do know that I can't fall behind in my school work just because of this, but I needed a break. I can't keep my control when she keeps looking at me with those pleading baby blues, begging for me to talk to her and give her a chance to explain. I just know that if I talk to her, there is a 99.99% chance that I will forgive her so I need to give her a longer guilt trip.

I'm not planning on going anywhere today so I'm lying on my bed listening to some music.

"Ashley I'm borrowing your lip gloss. Ok thanks." Kyla said as she barged into my room. I didn't say anything or move because I'm just not in the mood. "And would you put on some clothes?"

I was in red lingerie with a big, baggy button-up shirt over it that was open. "I do have on clothes." I said.

"Well, less revealing clothes." She said.

"Where are you going anyways?"

"Out with Brad." She said nonchalantly. I'm starting to see the two of them together a lot more.

"You guys aren't having sex are you?" I asked.

"No!" She blurted out a little too loud. "Why would you … No Ashley! Just no."

I snickered. I just love getting her worked up. "Just saying. And don't forget to use protection." I winked at her and grinned as she left the room with a deep blush rising. I sighed and looked back at the roof. I don't think I've let a real smile show for two weeks. It felt good to really smile again.

I looked at the spot on my finger that was just a little bit lighter than my skin tone from Spencer's ring being there all the time. It was starting to fade. "We were so good together." I said to myself. "I really thought that we could last."

I sighed again and got up to get something to eat because my stomach was making noises. Breakfast is usually done for me but Aiden didn't stay over last night. So what I'm going to make? Not really sure yet. I went to the fridge. I made what I know how to make best. A turkey and grilled cheese sandwich, and I poured out some fruit punch.

I finished eating and was about to go back upstairs to my room, when the doorbell rang. Strange. That wasn't the buzzer for the gate. Who got inside? Aiden said that he wouldn't be able to come around today and it's been 20 minutes since Kyla left. I don't even have a peephole to see who it is. Guess I gotta take a risk then.

I took up the wooden bat that I keep behind the door for 'safety purposes'. I gripped it in one hand and took a hold of the doorknob and lifted the bat. I opened the door the door and … there stood Spencer. My eyebrows came together in confusion.

_**How the hell did she get inside?**_

She looked scared and her eyes shifted between me and the bat. I brought it down and put it back behind the door.

She relaxed a bit and said, "I know you're wondering how I got in, but I didn't break in."

"So how did you get in?" I said crossing my arms and leaned on the doorframe. She hesitated to answer and I noticed her eyes roaming over my body. I snapped my fingers in front of her and she brought her eyes back up to my face. I took that time and buttoned up the shirt.

"Um…" She cleared her throat. "Can I come in and explain?" She asked and took a step forward. I stretched out my hand to the other side of the door and blocked her from getting inside.

"You are not welcome here." I said.

"Ashley please! I just want things to work between us. I screwed up. I know that and I want to make things right. I miss having you around. I miss you." She said.

_**I miss you too.**_

"You hurt me Spencer. A lot. You stood there and kissed that girl even though you knew I was standing right behind of you. Drunk or not, you knew better." I paused and took a breath to calm myself as I remembered that night. "Now you're gonna feel the hurt that I felt and have been feeling for the past two weeks. We're over." And then I slammed the door in her face.

"Ashley!" She shouted and pounded on the door. I just stood there and looked at it. "Ashley please don't do this." Her voice cracked on the last word.

When the pounding stopped I looked outside the window next to the door. _**Now why didn't I have the brain to look through this window when I didn't know who was at the door?**_ She was sitting on the doorstep with her head in her hands. I then saw her wipe her face and she stood up. She knocked on the door again and without second thought, I was at the door opening it.

"You may have broken up with me but I'm still not giving up on you. I love you and I will fight for you and make things right with us." Then she turned and left.

I was left there, stood at my door, speechless.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of SON or anything for it.**

**I know I promised it to be up yesterday but some things came up. I could never have a free day. But hey, can't stop a girl from hoping can ya?**

**Ok so I have a situation. While some readers want Spencer to suffer more before she can win Ashley back, others want Spashley to mend soon or at least talk again; so this is a bit of a challenge for me to deal with because I want to make all my readers happy. But I did the best that I could and I hope that no one will be disappointed with this chapter.**

**And also I would like to thank all you guys for your reviews. They just fuel me to keep me going and I love all of you guys' responses. And there is this one Guest reviewer who is really growing on me, Guest GoMe. Since I can't personally thank you, I'll do it here. Thanks a bunch!**

**Chapter 17: What just happened?**

**Spencer's POV**

*BEEP BEEP*

I ran downstairs with my bag on my shoulder, said goodbye to dad and was through the door. Since Glen has practice before school at mornings and Ashley isn't an option, Carmen gives me a ride to school. I got in at the back behind her and Stephanie.

"Hey Carm. And Carmen's girlfriend." I teased.

"Hey Spence." Carmen said.

"Well I am a girl and I am her friend, so I kinda am her girlfriend." Stephanie said and sent me a look through the rearview mirror that said 'shut up'.

I grinned mischievously at her but then decided to change the topic. "Hey um, is your dad fixing your car Steph?" I've been meaning to ask her that but I was too down to interact with people.

She laughed. "No. My dad is a suit and tie kind of guy. He's not the overalls and grease type."

"Oh. So it's in a garage then?"

"Yeah. I found a business card in my jacket that I was wearing the night of the accident. It was for 'Gonzalez's Car Repair'. Mom had called a tow truck to take it there last week. The weird thing was that the owner insisted on repairing it for free. I tried to refuse it but he wouldn't change his mind so I just let him." She explained.

"That is weird." Carmen said. "But you're not paying so I wouldn't worry your pretty little head about it." She briefly averted her eyes from the road to wink at Stephanie and then turned back. Stephanie blushed and a small smile rested on her face. She blushes a lot with every little flirting Carmen does with her.

"Welcome to hell." Carmen said as she parked in the school's parking lot. "I'll see you later in second period Spence."

I got out of the car. "Yeah ok. Later guys."

I was walking to my locker and turned a corner, when I knocked into someone. I fell backwards and the person fell forward, landing on me. I opened my eyes, after the pain of the fall subsided, and looked at the person whose body felt so familiar.

Ashley.

I had expected her to have gotten off of me and walk away by now, but she didn't. She just stayed there and looked at me. "Now I know how you felt when I fell on you. And how convenient is it that it's the same corner I turned that resulted in our crash?" I said and chuckled a bit, trying to lighten this intense mood. I cleared my throat so I could speak better because my voice was rather husky from the fall. "I think we should get up before people start moving around." I really didn't want her to move. I haven't been this close to her for a long time but the bell was going to ring any minute.

As if on cue, the bell rang and she was suddenly on her feet and walking away from me. I got up when the students started coming in crowds. I got to my first class and sat in my desk next to Ashley's. She didn't look up when I passed in front of her desk or when I sat down. Nothing changed. Mrs. Schneider started teaching but I wasn't paying any attention. I was busy looking at Ashley, taking in her perfection. From her soft curls, to the plumpness of her lips, her oh so kissable cheeks and even to the length of her eyelashes. She's just so beautiful, and I lost her.

She turned he head and looked at me. Her forehead creased with confusion when she saw me looking at her. "Stop it." She whispered and then averted her eyes back to the front of the classroom.

"No." I whispered back to her.

She turned her head back around to me and cocked an eyebrow. "No?" She questioned me.

"That's what I said. No." I retaliated. She narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a death glare. And that was how it was for the rest of the class. She, glaring at me and me just staring back. Mrs. Schneider didn't even realize our lack of attention so our staring contest continued. Her face softened after some minutes elapsed. The bustling and noises turned into background noise as I got lost in those chocolate orbs of hers that I love so much.

She slowly leaned over the side of the desk and I noticed her face inching closer to mine. _**Is she about to do what I think she is?**_ I stayed still. Our lips touched and, after a few seconds, she aggressively pulled on the back of my neck to bring me closer and kissed me roughly. I was between utter shock because she kissed me, panic because of where we were, and contentment because she kissed me! I moved my lips with hers and the kiss gradually lost haste and it turned to slow and sweet.

She slowly pulled back and ended the kiss shortly after. It took me some time before I could open my eyes from that intense kiss. When I did open my eyes, she was looking at me, expressionless. We simultaneously turned our heads in the direction of the teacher. She didn't seem to notice us because she was being occupied by another student and her back was turned to us. When Mrs. Schneider turned to look for something in her desk, the girl smiled and winked at us. We both sent her a grateful smile. I looked around and saw that we had the attention of the entire classroom, except Mrs. Schneider of course.

"Alright class," Mrs. Schneider said as the girl returned to her seat. Everyone turned back to the front of the class. "I was saying that I will be assigning a project." The class groaned. "It's not a difficult task students, just please listen up." She sighed and I saw her momentarily roll her eyes. "You are to work in groups. I will assign one of William Shakespeare's plays for you to act out a scene from it in class." Great. I know Ashley won't want to be in my group. I wouldn't want to distract her from her work so I'll have to wait until I can get my 'Get Ashley Back' plan into action.

"However, I will be assigning two group leaders and then they can choose three others to be in their group. So there will be a total of five groups of five." She said. "Okay. Amber and James will be the leaders of group 1. Misty and Colby will be the leaders of group two. Aaliyah and Cindy, leaders of group 3. Selena and Justin, leaders of group 4. And Ashley and Spencer will be the leaders of group 5." _**And just like that, Mrs. Schneider became my favorite teacher.**_ I looked at Ashley and tried not to let my excitement show, even though I was dancing inside; her expression was still the same as the one after she kissed me.

"Group 1 will have Macbeth. Group 2 will have Julius Caesar. Group 3, The Tempest. Group 4, Much Ado About Nothing. And group 5 will have Romeo and Juliet." Mrs. Schneider smiled as if she was pleased with her choices. _**On the upside, I'm pleased with her choices too.**_ Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed. I really wished I knew what was going on in that head of hers. _**I especially need to know what got into her for her to kiss me after she broke up with me.**_

I scooted my desk closer to hers, looking at her for any sign that I should stop. There wasn't any. I stopped when the edges of our desks touched. "Who are you choosing to be the others in our group?" I asked. "It doesn't matter." She said without even looking at me.

I looked around the classroom. I got the girl who distracted Mrs. Schneider from Ashley and I's PDA; her name, I learned, is Amy. And then two guys named Zack and Dustin asked to be in our group, so we let them.

The bell rang and Ashley gathered her books and other stuff and then stood up. "You all know where I live; I'm available every day except for Saturdays. If you're unsure of when to come over, you can get my number from Spencer and I'll get yours from her, and you can give me a call. But we do need to meet sometime this week to decide on a scene and who will take what role. Once we get that out of the way we can just focus on the presentation. Thursday will work for me, if it can't for you, just call." Ashley said and then walked out of the classroom.

Amy tapped my shoulder. "What's up with her?" She asked.

"I don't think you have that kind of time." I said and walked as fast as humanely possible out of the classroom, trying to catch up with Ashley. "Ashley! Wait up!" I shouted as she was about to enter her next class. She stopped and turned around.

I caught up and before I could even speak, she held out her hand and pressed a finger to my lips to shush me.

"Don't." She said. "Just don't." She stood on her tip-toes and placed a lingering kiss on my cheek. She then turned and sauntered further into the classroom.

I started walking to my next class. _**She just bewilders me. First she breaks up with me. Then she kissed me in class. And now she kissed me on the cheek like she didn't already dump me. **_

_**Girls, I swear they're the most complicated life forms on earth.**_

The second bell rang, knocking me out of my thoughts. Great, now I have to deal with Mr. Jenson about being late. Guess I'll be seeing teacher dude again this afternoon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I owneth not the show South Of Nowhere or any of its mythically sexy creatures.**

**To Guest GoMe: It's no problem at all. You are one of my favorite reviewers. And Spencer will put up a fight alright, you can count on it. And thanks for your thought. It means a lot after you know who. Tehe. Here's the next chapter for ya.**

**Chapter 18: We'll Start From Here**

**Ashley's POV**

I can't stop freaking out. I don't know why I did it. _**Because you wanted to.**_ Those eyes of hers just do something to me when I stare into them. I don't want her to think that I'm ready to get back together with her. _**You are.**_ Would you shut up conscience? _**No.**_

I honestly don't know why I kissed Spencer. You can go and look for an explanation but you can't get one from me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since. I've only talked to her once since the kiss and that was only to get Dustin's, Zack's and Amy's number because I don't answer unknown calls. She tried to get me to explain why I kissed her but I told her to just drop it and she did. She seems to be doing everything I ask her to do. I wonder if I could get her to unbreak my heart? _**Stupidest question of the century Ashley.**_

I just don't know how to cope with this. Spencer is my first **real** girlfriend and she broke me. I couldn't stand knowing that girl's lips were the last pair of lips Spencer probably felt. I just had to do something. _**Well there's your explanation Einstein.**_ You know what, whatever conscience! … But you do have a point there. _**Mmhm…**_

Well, it's Thursday afternoon and **all of them**, Spencer, Amy, Zack, and Dustin are late. We agreed to meet at 4 o' clock, yet here I am at 20 past 5, starting the project on my own. The doorbell rang and I was just about ready to storm to the door but then I thought, _**Why the hell are people getting past my gate?**_ Aiden and Kyla both have keys so it can't be them knocking.

I looked through the window next to the door, _**Ah, using your brain this time eh?**_ And saw Kelsey. You know that shit just got real when Kelsey is by herself. I reluctantly opened the door and she barged in once it was wide enough.

"Why don't you come in?" I asked sarcastically. Kelsey and I never really talked so I don't know how to deal with … **this.**

"What's your deal Ashley?" She asked. There was no anger or irritation laced in her voice, but her body language was telling me different.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Ok, I do have a clue as to why she's here but I just want to clear it up.

"With Spencer. Why are you trying to fuck with her feelings when we specifically told you not to."

Spencer obviously told them about the kiss. The weird thing is I might've expected Chelsea or Carmen but never Kelsey, let alone by herself.

"Are you trying to get back at her by playing fucking mind games with her head?" I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off. "That's not cool Ashley. Spencer was wrong; we all know that, but two wrongs does not make a right."

She looked at me and there was a pause. "Is it my turn to speak?" I asked when I realized that she was watching me like 'aren't you gonna say something?' "Yes, go on." Her voice was very calm but her body shows impatience.

"I am by no means trying to get back at Spencer. She probably told you all about the kiss and that was not to fuck with her head." I said. "You might think this is stupid but every time I look into her eyes I just get mesmerized. I lose all focus and control and it's like I'm being pulled towards her, it might sound silly but—"

"I don't think it's silly Ashley. It's just that Spencer has been like a babbling idiot ever since you kissed her. And you not being able to give her an explanation made us jump to the conclusion that that you're trying to fuck with her head. We would've understood why you kissed her if Spencer was the one who did the breaking up, but it wasn't like that." She said.

"I know. And you have to believe that—"

"I do believe you Ashley." _** Guess I won't be able to finish a sentence.**_ "But you have to get your shit straight. You either act like a normal ex and move on, or give her a second chance. It can't be in between." She said sincerely. "And I know that you'll choose the latter because deep down inside of this," she pointed to my heart, "you truly care about Spencer." She smiled gently.

"I do." I said softly. "And thank you Kelsey."

"Anytime Ashley."

I moved to hug her, but then stopped. Can I hug her? It might be awkward because, like I said, we do not know each other that well.

She sensed this and rolled her eyes. "Yes you can hug me Ashley. We're not really acquainted, but you are an important person in one of my best friends' life, and this situation kinda calls for it." She ended with a goofy smile and opened arms. Now this part of Kelsey I'm familiar with. We hugged and it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. "I can bet that if you expected one of Spencer's friends to come over here that you would've never guessed that I would be the one." She said randomly when the hug ended.

I laughed. "Yeah. I thought I was in some deep shit when I saw you behind my door."

She laughed too. "I have that effect."

"Well I think my job here is done, so I'm just gonna skedaddle." She opened the door and stepped outside.

"Ok. And Kels?" She looked back at me. "One question. How do y'all get through my gate?"

She just laughed at me and said, "How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?"

What does that have to do with anything? This girl is so random. I answer anyways, "The world may never know."

"Exactly." She said and walked off.

I was about to shout "what does that mean?" after her, but then it dawned on me … metaphorically speaking, I'm the world and I may never know how they get inside.

I shook my head with a smile and closed the door and went back to jotting down ideas for our project.

I buzzed in Spencer, Zack, Amy and Dustin like 5 minutes later. _**At least someone used my gate today.**_

They came through the door a minute later. "We all had detention." Dustin explained immediately. They knew that they were in a lot of trouble with me.

"For different reasons." Zack added.

"Yeah and while we were at detention Spencer got us more detention." Amy laughed. "She wanted to ask the teacher a question and addressed him as 'teacher dude'. The man had looked mortified by the name Spencer chose to call him since he never introduced himself. He gave her afterschool detention again tomorrow and she has to write 'I will never disrespect you by referring to you as teacher dude ever again' 100 times and hand it into him." Amy finished and cracked up.

"So how did the rest of you get detention?" I asked, slightly amused by their story even though I was still mad. None of them even thought to text or call to inform me that they were going to be late; I know that teacher isn't always in the room.

"Well while we were laughing in the background while they bickered, the 'teacher dude' finally faced us and then gave us detention for 'having the audacity to make a mockery out of his misfortune'. His words, not mine." Zack said.

"That's what you guys get for laughing at me." Spencer said with a smile as she moved to the table where I had started the work.

"We're sorry Ashley." Dustin apologized. _**At least he had the decency to apologize.**_ I sighed. "It's okay. Let's just continue from what I started or if any of you have any ideas you can just spill 'em at me." I stopped walking and turned to face the three who were following me. "Tell me you guys did some work while you were in detention." I shouldn't have sounded so hopeful because I know they didn't.

The three of them looked down at the ground. See what I told you. "Sorry Ashley. We were listening to Spencer telling us stories about the two of you." Amy said.

I looked at Spencer just as her head rose from my notes and our eyes locked. "Oh yeah? What'd she say?" I asked. She broke her gaze from mine after I asked and I looked at Amy.

"Well from what I understand, you two have a **very** active sex life." Zack said and grinned like Christmas came early. _**Pervert alert!**_ Cue eye roll.

"You are such as perv." Dustin said. He flung his arm around Zack's neck, put him in a headlock, buckled his knees so that he fell to the floor, and then released him.

"Thank you." Me, Spencer and Amy said together.

"You're lucky you are bigger than me or I would've beaten you up so badly for that." Zack mumbled and helped himself off of the floor. Dustin is both taller and bigger in size than Zack. Dustin is like a Dalmatian and Zack is like a Chihuahua.

"So what did you get from Spencer talking about us if you don't agree with Zack?" I asked Dustin.

"Whoa there. Don't ever go comparing me to this sex crazed … thing." Dustin said and scrunched up his face as he looked down at Zack, who flipped him the finger. "I have nothing against lesbians but I don't perv over them either. They're normal people who I could be good friends with if they have the right attitude and personality. Like you and Spencer." He finished and smiled at us. He's a good kid. He reminds me of Aiden … the straight version.

"My favorite part was when she told us about your first date together. It sounded so romantic with the rose, where she took you, the view, the promise ring, and you guys walked hand in hand on the shore of the beach. It was all so beautiful. It was like a TV date." Amy stated dreamily. "Do you have a brother Spencer? Cuz I would so marry the male version of you." Amy said a little too seriously.

"Yeah I do. But he bats for my team so I'm not sure how your wedding will pan out." Spencer said, not once looking away from my notes. "he occasionally goes both ways but he's in a relationship so don't go getting any ideas.

Amy looked crushed but rebounded right away and was at Spencer's side with Zack and Dustin, looking at what I've thought up so far.

"Spencer I can't believe you!" Amy exclaimed. "Ashley only thought up the roles for each of us and a scene and put it on paper, but you're here reading it over like she wrote out the entire scene and everything!"

"Calm your tits Amy." Zack smirked when she looked taken aback. "There are a few problems with the roles you chose though Ashley."

"I can't be Romeo with Amy as Juliet because she's my cousin and Zack can't be Romeo either because he's Amy's brother." Dustin explained.

"And you chose the scene where Romeo and Juliet first kissed and I'm not planting one on either of them. That's incest." Amy said disgusted.

"You guys are related to **that**?" Spencer pointed to Zack. "Hey!" Zack scolded. "Save your fingers for Ashley, Spencer." He smirked. "I would respond, but I don't have time for ignorant people." Spencer said. Zack's shoulders slouched and he looked disappointed, like he was waiting for a comeback. "We'll just choose another scene then."

"Wait, why?" Amy asked. "The two of you can just be Romeo and Juliet instead."

"Um, no it's okay. We'll just do another scene." Spencer spoke. It's a bad idea. I don't think Spencer and I should engage in anything intimate again until something is sorted with us. It will do us no good in the brain department.

"Come on you guys! The scene is already picked out and I'm sure Ashley already went over it. We got two weeks left and we obviously can't meet every day. Stick with this instead of having to look for and read through any other scenes. What are you guys afraid of?" Dustin said.

"I know it can't be that you're scared of kissing in front of the class, because there was no problem when you two did it on Monday." Zack said. Ugh, why did I ever allow Spencer to pick anyone? Zack is getting on my nerves. He is such a prick.

Spencer looked at me with a blank facial expression. I sighed. She's leaving it up to me to decide. Great, I really thought she would've backed me up on this. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to think of something else to change their mind without raising suspicion. They don't need to know that Spencer and I are on bad grounds at the moment.

"Now I don't mean to pry, but why aren't you agreeing to do this?" Amy asked.

_**Just give in Ashley.**_

I sighed again. "Fine. We'll be Romeo and Juliet." I said. Then three pairs of eyes turned to Spencer. "Yeah what Ashley said." Spencer said.

"Yay!" Amy squealed. She looked down at her watch. "Um we gotta go. It's almost 7 and we need to be home for dinner."

"Yeah. So since we know that we're switching roles and we have our two leading parts and a scene, we have two weeks dedicated to rehearsal. We'll try our best to meet up again soon." Dustin said.

"Bye you two." The three said and headed towards the door. "Try not to make too much noise after we're gone." Zack winked at us. I'm gonna strangle this guy before two weeks are over.

Just before the door was shut, Zack poked back in his head. "What? No goodbye kiss?" He asked. "We're not kissing you!" I exclaimed. "And we're not kissing each other to put on a show for you either." Spencer added.

"You guys are no fun." He said. A hand suddenly appeared over his head. It rested on his forehead and then pulled him back and he was gone. Dustin poked his head through the door and smiled. "You are welcome." He said and was gone.

"He is such a fucking tool." I muttered.

"You shouldn't let him get under your skin. He wants to get you riled up and you are letting him." Spencer said and got her bag that she had dropped next to the couch earlier.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked her. Kelsey, for a fact, got under my skin and she is right. I can't be playing mind games with Spencer. She messed up but she doesn't deserve that because she realizes her mistake, genuinely apologized, and is trying to make things right. She refuses to give up on what we have even though, shamefully, there is no effort coming from my side. I want to help make things easier for her but she messed up this time, not me. And she messed up in one of the worst ways possible.

"As long as you are okay with it, I'll be," She answered.

I nodded and there was a long, pregnant silence between us. A while later, she cleared her throat. "I'll uh, I'll see my way out." Then she started towards the door. When she was in the doorway and on her way out, I suddenly called out for her. She turned around and looked at me expectantly. I came up to her and cupped her cheeks. I looked her straight in those hypnotizing eyes of hers.

"I just want you to know that I'm not trying to get back at you. I'm not trying to fuck with your head. Kissing you wasn't something that I planned; it just happened. I don't want to be doing your head in because it's not intentional, so I'm sorry. Besides, I can't wait to see what Romeo has in store to sweep Juliet back off her feet." I smiled and she smiled back twice as big.

Her eyes flicked down to my lips and then back up to meet my eyes. My hands then fell and rested loosely on her shoulders. "Well, you wouldn't be doing my head in if you kissed me again. You would be doing me a favor instead." She said.

I shook my head. "Let's get things sorted between us before we get back to that." I said and tightened my hold around her neck to bring her in for a hug, not a kiss. I felt her warm breath on my neck as she nuzzled the crook of it and her arms encircled my waist as she held me tight. These are the things that I miss. I miss being in her arms and holding her while she's holding me. But she needs to gain back my trust first. I need to know that she won't go snogging other girls if she's shit-faced again.

"We'll need to talk. Am I right?" She asked. She lifted her head to look at me and I nodded to respond.

"I gotta go. I'm already late for dinner." She said. "I bid thee adieu my fair Juliet." She stepped out of my arms and took off an imaginary hat as she gave me a bow.

I giggled and she winked at me. "Good night Spencer." I murmured. She smiled softly at me. "Good night Ashley." She mimicked my tone of voice.

I stayed by the door and watched her until she was completely out of sight. A thought came to me.

_**When you love someone, despite anything that they do, you'll always stick around.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of SON or anything related to it.**

**Guest Kate: Thanks a lot and I'm sure you can if you just set your mind to it.**

**Guest GoMe: Well at least now I know why you hate Spencer and Kelsey does know that Spencer deserves it but yes, she's just being a good friend and looking out for her. Don't worry; I'm not making anybody whipped, yet. Hope I could get Spencer back on your good side sooner or later.**

**MADDY22: Thanks for keeping on my tail for the update. Was just busy with some stuff but it's good to know you're really interested.**

**And a big thank you to all others who read, reviewed, favorite, etc. Love you all!**

**Chapter 19: Shit Just Hit The Fan**

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley is giving me a second chance.

I gotta find something incredible to do so that I could make it up to her for what I did. When I had woken up the morning after that night, I thought for sure she wouldn't have wanted to put up with my shit and dump my sorry ass the second she saw me.

But I thank the big guy in the sky that that is not the case.

It's lunch time and I'm at my table with Chelsea, Kelsey, Glen, Carmen, Stephanie and … Kade.

Ok before you go off thinking that I'm a complete asshole to Ashley, I didn't invite her here. She doesn't attend King High but she's playing hooky today and has been following me around and sitting in my classes.

And our dipwads of teachers don't even care about their classes enough to realize that she isn't one of their students. Kade sat behind of me in the classes and Ashley noticed her (along with all the other students) but didn't think that she was here with me … or at least I think she didn't.

Unfortunately, the big guy in the sky probably thinks that I got enough help because Ashley walked into the quad and looked like she was headed in my direction, but she paused mid-step with a frown on her face (probably seeing Kade next to me) and trotted over to the cheerleaders.

Sigh.

_**This is just fucking great.**_

I can only imagine the things that are going through her head. What would you be thinking if you were in Ashley's shoes and you saw me sitting next to the girl I cheated on you with?

Exactly.

As I continue to rant in my head about Ashley's feeling's right about now, I tuned in and out on my friends' conversation with Kade.

They fell in love with her the instant she started talking. And they haven't stopped interrogating yet. It's safe to say that they all have just a tiny bit of a crush on her.

I couldn't get rid of Kade now even if I brought the fucking SWAT team. My friends would probably put the SWATs into retirement if they tried to take away Kade.

"You met Drake, Miley Cyrus and Katy Perry?" Chelsea looked shocked. Katy Perry is a well-loved singer in this little circle of ours. Kade's dad was a PR person, so that's how Kade met all those celebrities. "And Rihanna and Nicki Minaj." Kade added.

"Oh em gee! I'm so jelly!" Stephanie squealed. Drake, Miley, Katy and Rihanna are her favorite artists.

"Did you tap that humongous rear end of Nicki?" Kelsey smirked.

"I almost did. I didn't because that would've been rude and I might've been jailed for that." That got us laughing.

Tuning out.

_**Well, if Ashley wasn't going to dump you before, she sure as hell will now. You are the definition of a royal screw up Spence.**_

Don't I know it.

Tuning in.

"I like your style." Stephanie told Kade. Kade is an average stud. Eyebrows shaved and pierced at the ends; curled mohawk that is dyed a deep shade of purple at the ends of her blonde hair; plaid shirt, loose fitting jeans, sneakers, sleeve tattoos and others elsewhere on her body; nose, tongue and ear piercings.

Tuning out.

I looked over at Ashley's table and she's laughing hysterically at some joke Madison, who is sitting way too close, told her. She hand ran down Madison's arm as she clutched her stomach as her laughter continued.

_**You have no right to be jealous. Especially, since all of this is your fault.**_

"Wow Spence. Sounds like you were a little freak in your younger days." Carmen smirked at me.

"Huh?" I'm confused. When did I become the topic of discussion.

"Kade was telling us about you guys' 'activities' when you guys were together." Carmen wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah. It's something I totally didn't need to hear." Glen rolled his eyes.

Note to self: Never put Carmen and Kade together again. You are just bound to get embarrassed.

"You were more of a freak in the sheets with her than you were with me." She laughed.

"Oh my God …" I groaned and dropped my head in my hands as my face flushed from embarrassment.

"That's what you get for introducing your exes Spence." Stephanie said.

"Yeah you brought this upon yourself Spence." Chelsea added.

Awesome friends, aren't they?

Hope you caught my sarcasm there.

"I know. And I'll forever be regretting it." I said solemnly.

And boy will I be regretting it if I lose Ashley for good.

"Aww come on. It's not that bad, is it Spence?" Kade asked and flung an arm around my shoulder.

"Uh you might not wanna do that Kade." Glen warned.

"Yeah. This is not a good idea." Chelsea gently lifted Kade's arm from around me.

I take back my sarcasm. They are awesome friends.

Kade looked at me puzzled and I just shook my head. "I'll explain later."

I've seen her a total of 5 times since that night but I've never told her what happened and I don't think she remembers. I only remembered because I had so much heartache and the fact that I made Ashley hurt remained with me.

I think it's about time that I tell Kade so she can ease off of me. I know her feelings for me are still there so the fact that I'm kind-of-single-but-in-a-way-I'm-not should not stay unknown to her.

I dared a glance over in Ashley's direction and she was looking back at me with what I could describe as a cold expression.

Understatement of the year.

Sigh.

I am so fucked. And not in the good way either.

**Meet me in the bathroom? I can explain – Spence**

**There is nothing to explain Spencer – Ash**

**Yes there is. Meet me there please? – Spence**

She must have heard the desperation in the text because she finally relented.

**Fine – Ash**

I stood up and all eyes were on me.

"I need to use the restroom." I explained to their questioning eyes. "If the bell rings before I get back could you carry my things to class Steph? Please."

"Yeah. It's no problem." She said after she stopped making googly eyes at Kade.

Carmen better make her move on Stephanie quick if she plans on getting her back. They are flirty with each other but they still aren't together.

"Thanks."

I met Ashley in the bathroom, impatiently tapping her foot. I realized that we seem to come here a lot when we need privacy in school; which makes no sense since this is a public bathroom.

I'm getting sidetracked. That's not the problem here.

"Is there something you need to say to me?"

"That girl—"

"The girl you cheated on me with?" She sharply interrupted and folded her arms. "What about her?"

"It's not what you think it is."

"What **do** I think?" She interjected again.

"Well …" I nervously started. I don't like this side of Ashley. Her first appearance was when we had that argument in her bathroom. And look at what happened then. "I just thought that maybe you'd—"

"That I'd what? Be upset? Sad? **Hurt**?" My shoulders sagged as she emphasized that last word.

I knew this would have eventually happened. But it's not like I invited Kade to come and follow me around. But I'm also at fault because I should have let her known what happened and why she has me walking on thin ice that froze over rough waters.

I needed to let her know that I have a girlfriend (at least I think so) because she obviously still wants me.

I need to stop screwing things up.

I can't ask for Ashley's forgiveness and then run us back to first base. I can only imagine how heart wrenching that is. And I wouldn't want someone to do that to me.

I stepped forward and she instantly took a step back.

"Just please hear me out Ash—"

"Do you know her?"

"She's an old time friend." I paused, knowing what would come next after I released these next words. "And an ex." I softly put in.

Ashley's eyebrows shot up. "Another ex?" She scoffed. Here we go. "Figures."

I was tempted to ask her what she meant by that but I was tired of fighting with Ashley, and I already knew what she meant.

I was about to speak, when she did.

"Look." She started off much calmer than before. "I'm tired of all of this Spencer." She made eye contact with her gorgeous, glassy eyes. "The fighting, the arguments, and the heartache." She paused and took a few breaths.

I stayed silent to let her speak even though I knew where this was leading. And the sad thing is, I didn't even try to stop it this time.

"We should just go our separate ways. I can't deal with this right now. I don't know how to." She whispered that last bit but I heard it clearly.

Then it clicked in my head.

This is Ashley's first relationship.

She's never been through the things couples go through.

She's never had someone to go through the bumps in the road of a relationship with.

She's never had someone to fight for.

And the awful thing is … I'm too inexperienced to show her any of those.

Looking back, I've never had a real relationship experience either.

Kade was my first and she lasted 5 months. I've had about three random hook ups after her and they each lasted no more than a week. Then there was Carmen and she lasted 2 weeks. After her was nothing but a bunch of one time flings whose names I wasn't bothered enough to remember.

So, two very inexperienced people trying to make a relationship work …

No wonder we're failing.

But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up.

Ashley and I do need some time away from each other though.

But I won't let it be permanent.

"Okay." I hesitantly agreed.

"Okay?" She asked back as a look of hurt etched its way across her beautiful face.

I guess she wasn't expecting me to give in so easily.

She cleared her throat and looked down. "Okay." She said more firmly. "Goodbye Spencer." And she was on her way out.

"Not permanently." I turned around and said to her back as she was exiting the door.

She stopped, and it doesn't take a genius to know that she's smiling.

She continued on her way and I stood there in the deafening silence of the empty bathroom as a wave of emotions and thoughts washed over me.

Even with so many things flowing through my brain, one thought stood out and it spoke loud and clear to me as it kept repeating itself.

_**I hope you didn't make a mistake.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Guest GoMe: Spencer's got her ammo prepared. Ready for a fight? You'll see her fight for Ashley in the chapter after this one or so but its close. And how things will go with the whole Spencer/Kade talk, well you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Odunit: Don't be sad, they'll get back together soon enough **

**Chapter 20: I Realized Something**

**Spencer's POV**

The bell rang and I gathered my things and headed out of Mr. Jenson's class. When I finally got my two, very large textbooks to sit comfortably in my hands, I raised my head to only be met by staring eyes.

No, sadly they're not Ashley's.

There are some girls leaning up against the lockers and they're whispering to each other and looking at me in a way I can't describe.

And it continued the further I walked. There were even some guys doing it!

Ew. No not that way. Get your head out of the gutter and stay up here with me please!

A brunette came into my view and she winked at me on her way by.

Ok. Weird.

This never happened before.

I wonder if anyone found out about Ashley and I's breakup?

It can't be because the bathroom was empty.

I wonder if Ashley …

Nah, she wouldn't do that. Would she?

I finally got to my locker after more weird encounters with passersby. I entered the code and opened my locker to be met by folded strips of paper. A few even fell to the floor.

_**What is this?**_

I picked up those that fell and unfolded one of them.

**234-5678, Michelle**

**Call me cutie**

**You won't regret it.**

Stunned at what I just read, I reached into my locker and opened the others. They were all the same. A name, a number, and a little note; some more suggestive than others.

I wonder why this is happening now. It never happened when I was outed so it's confusing that it's happening now.

I put my books and all the papers back inside and got out the book I needed for my next class and then closed the locker only to be met by a person standing next to me.

She almost made me jump out of my skin!

Now I just want to wipe that stupid smirk off her face.

"Fucking hell Chels! You scared the crap outta me!"

Her smirk grew even wider. Just she wait; I'll get her back.

"You should thank me. At least now you wouldn't have any crap to put up with." She chuckled.

"Not funny." I side stepped her and started walking away. "I could've gotten a heart attack."

"Oh stop being a drama queen Spence." She caught up with me and looped her arm in mine. "I'm guessing everyone found out about you and Ashley's breakup and that's why you got all those numbers?"

"It seems so. But the question I want the answer to is how."

Just as we stepped into the quad, we were approached by a dirty blonde. "Hi Spencer." She smiled.

"Um hi?"

I looked at Chelsea and she just gave me a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go out sometime?" She reached for my hand that Chelsea wasn't holding, but I quickly pulled it back.

I looked at Chelsea again, this time for help.

"She's not interested. Bye-bye." Chelsea gave her a fake smile and a wave.

The girl glared at her before looking back at me sweetly. "What'd you say?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

"Come on. Don't be like that." She reached for my hand again, but Chelsea used the advantage of our joined hands to pull me backwards and she stepped in front of me.

"She. Said. No." Chelsea's venomous voice spoke to her.

The girl finally got the hint and scurried past us, mumbling things under her breath.

"Thanks." I gratefully hugged her. I couldn't ask for better friends.

"Don't thank me; I'm just doing my job as your best friend." She gave me a toothy grin and dragged me in the direction of our table.

As we got closer, we saw that our table was occupied by strange feminine faces who seem to be waiting for something … or someone. We stood away from it and tried to search for our friends who were nowhere in sight. Then Chelsea and I's phone rang at the same time. I got a text and so did she.

**Table surrounded by Spencer thirsty bitches. Meet us in the caf instead – Kels**

When we finished we turned to each other and giggled. "Cafeteria it is then."

We pushed open the door of the cafeteria and I'm hit with the reasons I prefer eating outside in the quad than in this clustered place. First off, it's very noisy in here because almost everyone is talking and their sound waves are just bouncing off the walls. Secondly, the scents from different people's food and the caf's food mix together and form an unpleasant scent. Last but not least, the air conditioning is never at a right temperature. It's either warm enough to cover your body in a light sheen of sweat, or cold enough to be freezing your boobs off … or in a guy's case, nipples.

As we spotted our friends I noticed two things. One, the table Ashley's sitting at is right next to them. If I had to, I would say that this is faith's way of telling us that we belong together. And two, a bunch of girls are surrounding Ashley.

At least she looks annoyed so I know she's not enjoying the attention.

Chelsea and I sat at the table and eyes were staring at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you and Ashley broadcast your breakup or something?" Carmen asked.

"Or did you do it in public?" Stephanie asked.

I quirked an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. Head out of the gutter Spencer, you need to stay up here."

"I don't know Steph. I am a lesbian so my head needs to be down under most of the time …"

"Stop Spencer. Just stop right there." Stephanie shook her head and I just laughed.

"And um no we didn't do it publicly; we were in the restroom." I said.

"And you're sure that the stalls were completely empty?" Kelsey asked.

"Well no … but it was awfully quiet in there."

"Spencer, nobody is gonna make themselves known if they were listening to the breaking up of the most popular cheerleader and her girlfriend." Glen said.

Hmm … he does have a point there, but I could've sworn we were alone.

"Somebody was totally there Spence. And they didn't keep what they heard to themselves because the two of you are the talk of the school right now." We watched as several girls walked by and winked at me. "And these girls didn't come out of nowhere for nothing." Chelsea said as she glanced over at Ashley's table.

"Maybe you're right. But the question now is, who?"

I was starting to get angry. I wanted to know who the person was that spread this news and what possessed them to do it.

A girl approached our table and she chose the absolute worst time because Hurricane Spencer is coming and she's about to make a storm.

"Not now." I angrily spat at the poor girl before she could even get the chance to speak. The girl's eyes widened but she said nothing and just scurried off.

"Somebody's hot when they're angry." Carmen joked. I sent her a dirty look and she instantly stopped joking as she held her hands in the air in defense.

It doesn't help my anger seeing all those girls by Ashley, and Madison sitting extremely close again. The only thing that's stopping me from going over there and biting her head off is Ashley's obvious discomfort.

What I saw next caused me to flip my switch.

Madison casually snaked her arm around Ashley's torso.

Oh no you don't bitch!

Fortunately for her, Glen was watching me the entire time and also saw what Madison did, so he managed to get a hold of me when I flew up and he dragged me out of the cafeteria.

I was about ready to be pissed off at Ashley as well, but I caught sight of her squirming out of Madison's touch and looked like she was going to blow up on the brunette. I didn't see anything else because I was already hauled out of the doors.

"Spence I know you're upset-"

"I'm fucking pissed Glen!"

"But you can't just go and beat down the girl." He tried to reason.

He should know better than to try and reason with me when I'm angry.

"She deserves what was coming to her. How can she even think about trying to make a move on Ashley when she knows how we feel?"

"Spencer-"

"No Glen. I don't want to fucking hear it. Nothing excuses her actions."

And I walked away from him. I was surprised, yet thankful, that he didn't follow me.

I somehow ended up in front of Mr. Cooper's classroom door. I looked down at my watch and saw that I still had twenty minutes left of lunch.

Then I heard a voice calling after me. The raw accent of my Latina friend rang through my ears as I stood rooted to the spot.

No, it's not Carmen, its Stephanie. Surprised me too. I need to have a talk about good friendship with two black-haired girls and two blondes. How can they let my newest friend show them up like that?

She got to me out of breath and panting.

"Of all the places. Who would have thought that you'd be here? I told you that you are a nerd." She smiled and the ends of my mouth twitched.

Damn her and her ability to lighten my mood.

But my sulkiness conquered. I looked at her with sad eyes.

"Hey, you okay chica?" She reached out and wiped a stray tear away from my cheek.

Then I did something that surprised the two of us and threw myself at her and sobbed into her shoulder. She soothingly rubbed my back and allowed me to cry into her.

Couple minutes later, we were sat on the floor with me curled into her side and she rubbed my arm until my sobs subsided to just sniffles.

"You let out the tears. Ready to let out the words now?" She calmly asked.

"I'm not okay. I just want Ashley back. I want everything to go back to the way it was when we first got together. I want to hold her again, kiss her again, make babies with her again."

Her body shook form laughter. "Making babies? Really? Is that what you call having sex Spencer?"

"Laugh all you want. Ashley and I would make cute babies."

"I have no doubt that you will."

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks Stephanie. You're the best."

"I know." She grinned at me. I playfully scowled at her. "And don't mention it. It's what amigas are for." She got to her feet and helped me up.

"I wasn't there that night to know what happened, but I'm sure it can't be that bad that Ashley won't forgive you. Did you sleep with her?"

I shook my head. "It was a kiss."

"It'll take a while, but I'm sure she'll come around. Hopefully soon. You too are too love struck with each other to not get back together."

"What makes you think so?" I have no doubts about my feelings for Ashley but I want to know why people thing we're right for each other.

"Well, if all those girls were handing themselves to me on a silver platter after I got dumped, I wouldn't be here in your position right now if I wasn't absolutely head over heels for one girl."

"I guess you're right."

"Not guess. I am."

"Ok Miss Rican. Don't let your head overflow by being so full of yourself."

Mr. Cooper interrupted our laughter.

"Good afternoon ladies. You two are early." He noted as he got out keys to open the door.

"Yes sir. We wanted front seats today." Stephanie sneakily stomped my foot when he looked back at us strangely and I hit her bare leg in return.

"You don't have to tell me the real reason, but try to make up a better lie next time. Nevertheless, it's good that the two of you are on time anyways." He pushed open the door and walked in.

"Front seats Spence? How am I supposed to fall asleep now?"

"Exactly. Now you can learn something."

"You hate me don't you?"

"Nah. Quite the opposite really."

"Whatever. You so owe me for this. Here's your stuff." She handed me my bag and my textbook.

I took them and gave her another hug. "Thanks. For being here."

She sighed. "No problem. I'm just looking out for you."

We entered the class and I took my usual front seat and pulled Stephanie down into the seat next to me when she tried to sneak into the back.

**Ashley's POV**

I stood by my car and waited for Kyla because of a text she sent that said to wait for her here.

Then someone hit me upside the head.

I turned around, ready to bitch slap someone, and saw Kyla standing there.

Oh.

I can still hit her right?

"You broke up with Spencer?!"

I sighed. "Ky-"

"No. Don't Kyla me. I know you're scared and probably clueless about how to handle some things, but none of those are good enough excuses to dump the girl."

"Kyl-"

"No. I'm not done. Aiden and I both talked to you and you said Kelsey came over and had a talk with you too and **nothing** still sank through that thick skull of yours."

Yes, Kyla did have a talk with me a couple days after what Spencer did. And I couldn't forget it even if I tried. She may be small, but this brunette has some bark in her; and a little bite, but I'm not gonna get into that.

"Kyla-"

"I know you like to handle things on your own Ash but sometimes you'll need to take other's advice into consideration because it's not everything you can deal with alone."

Am I like this with Spencer? Cutting her off before she can even get a sentence out to explain herself? I'll need to apologize for that because it's stupid having someone rant about you and you can't even get in a word.

"Kyla I-"

"And then Madison? Really Ashley? What the fuck was that in the cafeteria? Spencer was ready to kick some serious ass. If Glen hadn't held her back she would've beaten Madison's sorry ass and I'm sure you would've gotten an earful. Not that the two of you wouldn't have deserved it."

Did she not see me slap the shit out of Madison? She was waaaaaaay out of line trying to hit on me. I didn't expect that from her because she, Aiden and Kyla are the people I poured my heart out to ever since I saw Spencer kiss that girl. I thought nothing of the close sitting; the table was getting crowded now-a-days. But putting her arm around me was not okay.

"Kyla!" She opened her mouth to speak again. "Don't you dare interrupt me again!" I pointed a warning finger at her and she finally shut up. She crossed her arms and I rubbed my temples before mimicking her actions.

"To an average outsider's perspective, if they heard what happened, we're not really broken up, just taking a time out. And yes I am scared of a serious relationship, but I did listen to you and Aiden and Kelsey but I don't know okay. I don't know how to fix this. I know Spencer isn't the only guilty one in all of this mess, but I just don't know how to go about making things right for what I said. I accused her of cheating when she didn't and then practically told her I didn't love her. I didn't mean any of those things Ky. I was just angry and you know I'm an irrational thinker when I'm upset." I finished my rant and now I'm just feeling sulky. I just wanna go home and crawl into bed, never to be seen again.

But I'm not done. "And nothing is going on and will never happen between me and Madison. If she wishes to be with me then she can take that wish to a genie because that's the only way it will happen and we all know genies don't grant love wishes so she can go with it to Neverland because it is **never** going to happen."

A smiled played at Kyla's lips. "It's so hard to stay mad at you when you go off and be a doofus because it's so adorable."

Oh no she didn't!

She burst out laughing from my horrified expression.

"Sexy, yes. Hot, yes. Drool-worthy, yes. Smokin', yes. Hell, I'll even take fuckable. But adorable, no."

"Well welcome back ego."

"I'll think about what I have to do but thanks for sticking on my ass about it. But for future references, I'll need some space to pull my head out my own ass."

"Could've said it a little less vulgar, but I'll take what I can get." She went around and got into my car. "Now take me home. Got places to be and things to do."

I rolled my eyes and got in on the driver's side. "Don't you mean places to be and **people** to do?"

"I'm not you Ashley."

"Touché little sister. Touché."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Not the owner, never will be.**

**Sincerest apologies for the long wait. I really would've liked to respond to the reviews but I typed this at school during a short free period and really didn't have any more time but I wanted to get this up. Thanks for reviewing though! I love reading them. Love you guys!**

**Chapter 21: Career Day or Oh What A Day!**

**Spencer's POV**

It's career day!

Don't let that exclamation point fool you, I'm not excited whatsoever. Why? Because they never have a professional for the field I want to be in.

I want to follow in my dad's footsteps and become a psychologist but there is never a representative for that career choice. The only good thing about it is that it happens after school hours so I don't have to stick around.

I finished sticking the ends of my pant feet into my high-top Jordans that match the yellow, long-sleeved V-neck I'm wearing, and grabbed my bag before running downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning dad."

"Morning kiddo. Here you go." He handed me a plate of breakfast and I sat down to quickly devour the wonderful taste.

I took the last sip of my juice and dad grabbed my dishes, placing them in the sink and turned back to face me. "So I met up with your mom the other day and—"

I don't want to hear this. She's still not sitting right with me. I don't want to hear anything about her just yet. "Yeah okay. Bye dad! Love you." I kissed him on the cheek and made a swift exit before he could say anything else. Luckily for me, Glen grabbed a hot pocket so dad didn't have any time to follow me out to continue the talk I don't want to have.

During our drive to school, I noticed a sign on the window of a little store that I love. I bounced around in the passenger seat and begged Glen to make a quick stop there. I went in and talked to Jack, the expert, about my choices and made a purchase when I made my decisions.

I got to first period a bit early and placed what I bought down on Ashley's desk as a gift.

_**I hope she likes them.**_

Ashley walked into class shortly after me and stopped dead in her tracks. She eyed the items and then me. She slowly made her way up to her seat. She sat down and pointed to the flowers and then looked at me.

"For you." I said and twisted my fingers together as I nervously waited for her reaction.

She picked up the bouquet and smiled warmly, causing my nerves to ease.

"Thank you Spence. These are amazing. I love them." In return, she gave me something I haven't seen in a while, her nose-crinkling smile. It succeeded in putting a smile on my face and letting all the butterflies in my tummy loose.

Awesome! She loves them! Now unto part two.

"May I?" I stretched out my hand and she gave me the bundle with a confused look. I motioned for her to face me and she did by twisting her whole body around. "Every flower has a meaning. I specifically chose these ones because their definitions speak volumes to me when I thought about you."

Ashley gazed deep into my eyes and only looked away when I pointed to the first flower.

"This is the Anemone flower. Although it means many things, one meaning stood out to me. That is unfading love; I chose it to let you know that my love for you will never fade, die, or go away. This one is an Orchid and this one is a Hibiscus flower; they both mean rare beauty. A person of your beauty inside and out is rare, which is already a huge understatement. The pansy says that I'm always thinking of you. You're everywhere in my mind. Day or night, awake or asleep, through good or bad. You've contaminated my brain." She let out a small giggle at my last statement but I could see that she's trying to keep some tears at bay. "The red rose and red Carnation means true love. These ones are my favorite pick because goddammit Ashley I love you. I don't care how many people say we've only been together for a short period of time or that we're too young—that's crap—I know who I want and that's you."

By the time I was finished, Ashley was tearing up. I handed her the flowers back and she smiled through silent tears. She got up, walked the short distance to me, sat on my lap, and squeezed the life outta me in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much Spencer. Nobody's ever done something like this or say those things to me. It may seem simple or cheesy giving someone flowers but you made it so much more." She said into my ear and I shivered at the warmth of her breath on my skin.

Ashley didn't let go of me until the bell rang to begin class. I held onto her just as tight, not wanting her to go. I made that mistake once, and won't do it again. Unfortunately for me, Mrs. Schneider asked us to break up our love fest.

During the entire period, Ashley and I stole glances of each other and every time we caught each other's eye she would smile at me and I mirrored her actions.

_**I guess I can call this a start.**_

Lunch time rolled around and I walked with an extra bounce in my step and a permanent smile etched on my face. I even smiled and gave a cheerful wave to the girls that passed and tried to shamelessly flirt with me and they swooned.

I'll give you 10 chances to guess who has me this happy. But you don't need that many. Only one person can get me like this and her wonderful name is Ashley Davies.

The advances from girls calmed down so I'm able to go back to the quad. I saw my only lunch buddy for the day. Glen and Kelsey has a meeting with their coach and team, Chelsea is under the weather so she's not here, and Carmen is meeting a teacher pertaining to some make up work for school days that she missed. So it's just me and Stephanie. I sat down next to her and noticed a glum look on her face as she just pushed around her food in the container.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She shook her head. "Wanna tell me what the matter is?"

She looked at me and the twinkle that is usually in her eyes is absent, giving it a dark look. "I found out that…"

She paused for a while but I just sat that there in silence and patiently waited to let her get out what she has to say on her own speed. "Someone tried to … to kill me." Her voice dropped to such a soft whisper at the last part that I almost didn't hear it.

I gasped and placed a hand over my mouth. Why would someone try to do such a thing? Stephanie is the sweetest little darling I've ever met. Surely she couldn't have done anybody wrong.

"The accident … it wasn't really an accident. I was hit on purpose" I would've expected her to be distraught about this news but she remained strangely calm as she continued to explain. "My dad came to talk to me about the case last night. Apparently, the guy had a brother who got thrown into jail and my dad was the lawyer of the defendant of the case. He swears his brother is innocent so he sought revenge on my dad and since he couldn't get to him personally, he went for the next best thing, me. He tracked my every move and hired the same guy who fixed my car to crash into me that night."

I pulled her to me and gave her a tight hug but she just kept her eyes on the food in front of her. "Oh my … Stephanie that's awful!"

She just shrugged. "Things happen."

What? Has she lost her mind? I think she hit her head too hard that night. I mean, she was almost killed for Pete's sake!

"Things happen?! Stephanie you could have died!"

"Yes. But I'm here now. I don't want to dwell on what didn't happen."

I didn't agree with her but I respected her comment and left it at that. "So what happened to the two guys?" I asked.

"The main one got charged with attempted murder and some other things I didn't hear because I sorta blanked out, and the other one got charged with association.

"That's it?" She nodded and closed the container of food without eating anything.

She pulled out of my embrace and looked me dead in the eye. "It's Carmen isn't it?"

"What do you mean by that?" I have an idea as to what she's asking but I need clarification before I bring up something that's not being discussed.

"My girlfriend. It's Carmen isn't it?" She never broke her intense gaze on me and I felt a little uncomfortable knowing I was one of few who withheld that bit of information.

I managed a slow nod of my head and her eyes fell back to the closed container in front of her that she took up, along with her bag, as she stood up and walked away.

I let out a long sigh and rubbed my hands over my face before getting up and deciding it was best to follow her. I knew she would've been upset when she found out.

We passed by the cheerleaders' table on our way out the quad. Ashley's puzzled stare followed the speed walking, emotionless Latina before landing on me. I mouthed 'Carmen' to her and she gave me an understanding look. Stephanie entered the bathroom and it took a while for me to enter after her, having taken longer to get up and follow her.

As soon as I came through the door, a hand was placed over my mouth to muffle the shocked scream I let out and I was pulled to the small corner between the first stall and the door. "Shh. It's just me." I relaxed as Stephanie's voice whispered into my ear. I was confused as to why she pulled me here though. "Just listen." She said, keeping her voice very low.

"… I mean Ashley deserves better. Spencer is nothing but a cheating bitch, but she has Ashley wrapped around her fingers so tightly that she won't be able to let go of Spencer." Madison's infuriating voice sounded through my ears and my hands balled into fists as anger crept in.

"I thought you liked Spencer?" Asked the voice of Sherry, another cheerleader. Madison sucked her teeth and I thought about how I wanted to knock them all out.

"I did, but she's not my priority anymore. Why be with someone who's gonna cash you in for someone else sooner or later? Ashley did a good job by dropping her." Madison's words and laughter boiled my anger to its point and I started to writhe out of Stephanie's grip. Unfortunately, she held me tighter and thwarted my plans of bashing her cousin's head into a wall. And what is with these cheerleaders and their strength?

"How did you find out about their breakup anyways?" Sherry asked.

"These stalls are good for privacy but also hiding. I was in here when the two of them came in and I heard their conversation. I had stayed quiet and stepped further back into the stall so my presence would have stayed unknown. All I had to do was tell one person about it and the whole school knew in a matter of minutes. I tipped off that Spencer was already looking for someone new so she'd be busy while I worked on Ashley."

"You are so evil." Sherry giggled with mild impression.

"An evil genius." Madison said and I heard the patting of feet as they came closer to the door to make an exit.

Stephanie took a side step and hid us better behind the door. Madison better be lucky I'm being held back otherwise she would have gotten a face full of wall. Stephanie released me once she was sure Madison was long gone. I let out a frustrated growl and kicked the door, effectively closing it and hurting my toe. "Why didn't you let me go?"

"If I did you would've never heard all of that now would you?"

"What about when they were about to leave?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want you to get suspended for fighting."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Madison better not be by herself if I see her." I grumbled.

After Stephanie finished using the bathroom, the two of us headed back to our table. We spotted Carmen sitting at the table and Stephanie quickened her steps. By the way, this is just an observation but, Stephanie has some sexy hips. I swear they are sexier than Shakira's.

I had just stopped by the table when Stephanie slapped Carmen, effectively turning her head sideways. I was not expecting that reaction out of her. Just as Carmen turned her head back, Stephanie grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her into a rough kiss. I took a seat on the opposite side of them and awkwardly ate my cold lunch as they continued to swallow each other.

"Whoa. Feel free to make some porn while you're at it, but keep in mind I don't have my camera." Kelsey's voice sounded as she took a seat next to me.

Thank Jesus for her. I don't know how much longer I could've distracted myself playing Subway Surfers. Kelsey managed to break up their PDA.

"Don't you ever keep it a secret that you're mine. **Ever**." Stephanie looked at Carmen dead serious and a dazed Carmen could only nod. Kelsey bumped my shoulder with hers and we wore matching smirks. Carmen is so whipped.

"Hey babe." The little leprechaun that I hate said as he sat down on the other side of me. "Who are your friends and why haven't I met them before?"

Curious looks and raised eyebrows were sent my way at his statement. "Who is your little boyfriend here Spence?" Kelsey asked and tried to stifle a laugh along with the other two at the table.

I looked at Zack and rolled my eyes at the grin he's wearing. "Isn't it enough that I have to put up with your mere presence when we practice the play? Do I really have to see you outside of class too?"

"I missed you too babe." His grin never faltered as he looked at my friends. "Name's Zack. I'm the guy Spencer will totally go straight for." That got him some eye rolls and a smack on the arm from me.

"Keep dreaming Chihuahua. That is never happen."

"It might. I heard you and the little lady broke up. You don't let ones like those get away babe; it would be stupid of you." I looked down at his small figure and glared at him even though I know he's right.

"I know that. I'm planning on getting her back." I told him, even though it's none of his business.

"Better hurry. I'm a single pringle who's ready to mingle." He grinned and I rolled my eyes for the third time since he's been here. He triggers that in me.

"Does the term lesbian mean anything to you?" I asked.

"Pfft. They all are, until they've met me." His grin grew bigger and cheesier and I felt my trigger go off again. Yep, eye roll. "Well, this was fun babe but I gotta jet. See ya." And he left. I've never been happier about someone's departure.

"Who's the testosterone?" Carmen asked and nodded in the direction Zack left in.

"One of the guys I'm working with on the English project I told you about." I replied.

"Oh so that's Irish douchebag." Kelsey lit up at her observation before wearing a self-satisfied smile. We all laughed at her.

"Where you off to?" Carmen asked me as I was walking past the area where all the different stands were set up.

"Uh home." I said like it should be obvious. "So be useful and take me there."

"You're staying Spence so I'm not giving you a ride."

"Fine. Be like that."

I looked around and spotted Stephanie walking up behind Carmen and I saw Kelsey, who was about to pass us. "Hey can one of you drive me home?"

"Sorry. Busy." Kelsey said as she passed and ruffled my hair, to which she got a scowl. I looked at Stephanie, who had just stopped next to Carmen. "I don't have anything to do at the moment … but no." And then she gave me a smile, like what she said was to make me happy.

"You guys are awful to me." I pouted.

"Ah. Revenge is sweet. This is payback for when you made me sit upfront for class." Stephanie let out a satisfied sigh.

I scowled at her and saw Glen. I called out to him and when he was close enough, asked if he could take me home. You didn't even want to see my face when he said, "I can't. Being the co-cap, Aiden and I have to lead the basketball stand." I literally sulked from then on.

"Hey." Her sultry voice caught my attention from the army booth I was looking at and I turned to look at her beautiful face.

"Hey yourself." I said.

"You come here often?" She nose-crinkled me and I chuckled at the joke and her cuteness.

"No actually. I was forced to stay here."

"No ride?" She asked and I nodded. "Bummer."

She paused for a beat and then spoke up. "You wanna come with me to check out that booth?" She chucked her thumb behind her and it pointed to the Gay-Straight Alliance stand.

"Yeah sure." We walked close but not touching for the short distance.

I had to leave Ashley at the stand about 2 minutes after because Kyla called me over to the Drama Club, which she is the president of.

After a few minutes by Kyla, "Don't worry. You're not my type anyway." Was picked up by my ears before I heard punches being delivered, followed by growing murmurs from everyone around.

I turned around and saw Ashley on her knees holding her face and Benjamin, the guy who worked the GSA stand, defending himself against a tall, muscular dickhead.

I pushed through the small crowd that stood a healthy distance away from the scene. As I came closer, I realized that this guy is bigger than I thought. I kneeled down next to Ashley and removed her hands from her face. There was a cut near her eyebrow and her eye was bruised; a black eye was forming. My anger was forming.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I held onto her face.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Get someone to help Benjamin, Spencer. He can't take that guy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go Spence, he's getting beaten up."

I nodded and stood up and looked around at the crowd of people. All of them was just standing there and looking on.

_**Fucking insensitive idiots. How can they just stand there and not even try to get help or get a teacher?**_

By the time I run off and go get help Ben's face might already be re-arranged so I can't leave. Ok think Spencer. This guy is a giant compared to your small, petite form. You'll just have to hit him where it'll hurt most and pray he's not made of steel.

I got the Green Giant's attention by tapping him on the back. He is so tall I couldn't even get to his shoulder. He turned around and glared angrily at me with a face full of red. That alone made me cower and take a tiny step back.

"What? You here to back up this little fag little girl?" He paused and watched me carefully. "Hold on. You're that lesbo chick who turned Ashley gay." He laughed and turned back to Ben. "What? You got an army of rainbows coming after me?" He lifted the bruised boy off the ground by his shirt and got into his face.

I looked back over to Ashley, who Kyla was helping up, and saw her swollen eye and a black ring forming around it. I looked at Ben whose face was covered with cuts, bruises and blood. Nobody deserves this, no matter who they are. _**Strike 1.**_

"Leave him alone!" I pushed dickhead in his back, which caused him to fumble over his two feet and stumble forward a bit. He released Ben and turned back around to me.

"Go away while you still can little girl. I don't want to hit a girl."

"You already did." I pointed over to Ashley.

He laughed. The fucker had the audacity to laugh. _**Strike 2.**_

"That was an accident. Who knows, maybe I knocked some sense into her about her preference of a partner." _**Strike 3.**_

I don't care how big he is now, he's not getting away with what he said and did.

I tensed my foot and kicked him with all my strength in his balls. What? I had to go for the weakness.

He let out a sharp breath of air and crouched over, holding his crotch. I took the opportunity and socked him right across the face, making a little blood come out of his mouth and he fell a little to the floor.

I let out a shaky breath and blew on my hand as I shook it. I think I broke my knuckles with that hit. That's not my biggest problem though. Man of Steel wiped his mouth and started getting up. I started stepping back slowly as he got to his feet and angrily made his way to me.

I then felt someone's hands on my shoulder and I was pulled behind them. Dustin.

God I've never been happier to see a guy before. And Dustin seemed to be just the right size to match up to my attacker.

Homophobia didn't stop his charge towards my direction and as soon as he was close enough, Dustin pushed him forcefully, and once again, he was on his ass.

From behind Dustin's tall figure, I saw the dickhead staring wide-eyed at him as he scrutinized Dustin. Probably deciding that he couldn't handle my defender, the dude slowly got up and made a swift exit.

Just then a teacher came into eyesight and inspected the scene before helping Benjamin up and decided to take him to the hospital.

He turned around to me and chuckled as I crushed him in a hug. "I think you should get Ashley to the hospital. That's a nasty bruise she got there." I nodded and agreed with him as I took Ashley from Kyla and told her we'll be fine.

I put her arm around my shoulder and my arm went around her waist as we took our time to get to her car. Then Aiden, Glen, Kelsey, Carmen and Stephanie came running towards us.

"We heard what happened. Are you guys okay?" Aiden decided to speak for them. They took one look at Ashley and covered their mouths. "Who did this?"

"I don't know who he is. Where were you guys all this time?" I asked.

"Aiden, Kelsey, Stephanie and I were in the gym." Glen explained.

"I went to get the teacher that came and took the kid to the hospital. But it looks like you handled yourself pretty well. The guy wasn't even there when I got back." Carmen said.

I shrugged. "I got some help. I'm gonna take Ashley to the hospital now. I'll see you guys later."

They nodded. I put Ashley in the passenger side and asked her for her keys as I got in on the driver's side.

"I'm coming with." Glen said. I raised a questioning eyebrow. "You know, just in case you bump into you know who." I agreed with him and he went in his car.

"How's your eye feeling?" I asked as I drove to the nearest hospital; Ronald Reagan's.

"It's throbbing." Was her reply. "Thanks for sticking up for me. I knew Spencer Carlin was feisty but I would've never imagined that punch out of you. You knocked a giant clean off his feet." She giggled and I smiled at the sound.

"Well I was scared as hell at first, but the things that came out of his mouth angered me. I just don't understand how someone can be so hurtful towards someone just because of their sexuality." I frowned and shook my head a little. "Plus he hit you. Couldn't let him get away with that now could I."

"You're going to make some lucky girl feel incredibly safe and happy being with you someday." She stated. My frown grew deeper and I looked over at her for a quick second but she was facing the window.

"What do you mean, some lucky girl?" I sighed. "Ashley please just understand you're the only one I want."

"I know."

The rest of the car ride was filled with a certain awkward silence.

We went to the health center inside of the hospital. There by the front desk was, you guessed it, Paula … I don't know if she kept Carlin.

"Spencer."

"Mom." I saw her smile at the fact that I called her mom again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I pointed back to where Ashley and Glen were sitting. "She needs a nurse. She got hit in the eye and got a nasty bruise."

"Hold on a sec, let me get someone to tend to her." She called a nurse, who took Ashley into a room with a curtain as a door. I was about to follow when my mom addressed me. "Can we talk Spencer?" I thought it over but agreed.

"I met with your dad the other day," I should've listened to what dad was telling me this morning. "He had agreed to go take a DNA testing."

What? "Come again?"

"I came back to talk things out with you all because I found out that Christian is not Ben's. As he grew older I realized that he looked nothing like Ben. And when Ben took a DNA test, it proved that Christian is not his. That's when you first saw me after 2 years at the house. I met back up with Arthur and told him about it and he agreed to do the test."

"Did you get the results yet?" I asked, now very curious.

She nodded. "Arthur is Christian's father."

"Wow." When I first saw the kid I knew he looked familiar. I guess in a way I was thinking about my dad.

"He's actually at your dad's right now. I thought he could use a day out of daycare and get to know his real father." She said.

"So he's a Carlin?" Glen startled both of us as he stood next to me.

"Yes."

"I thought he looked something like dad but I didn't really believe it." He said. Then he directed his words to me. "I'm gonna head back to school okay?"

I told him sure and he left. "So … is that girl your girlfriend?" She asked.

I looked at her strange but then remembered that she said she never had a problem with my sexuality. "Um…" what should I say to that question? "She …"

"Complicated?" She put in for me.

"Yeah you can say that." I bit my lip as Ashley came out. There was a butterfly bandage on the cut above her eye. Some of the swelling had visibly gone down and the blood was cleaned off.

"Ready to go?" I asked her. "Yeah." She said.

I said goodbye to mom and we both walked to the parking lot. I was confused when I saw Glen next to Ashley's car. "I thought you said you were leaving?" I asked.

"I was. Is it okay if I drive Ashley instead?" He asked.

I looked at Ashley and she shrugged. "Um okay." He handed me his car keys and I said goodbye to them as I walked to his car instead.

**Glen's POV**

"I bet you're probably wondering why I asked to drive you?" I asked Ashley as she fidgeted, sort of uncomfortably, in the passenger seat.

She mumbled out a 'yeah' as her eyes stayed fixed on her lap.

"Well, when I was walking out of the hospital I saw Kade." She gave me a confused look. "That's the name of the girl Spencer um kissed at the club." She nodded in understanding.

"As I was saying, seeing mom again today and then Kade, my mind drifted back to the night when we were at the club. That night Ashley, Spencer had a lot to deal with. Mom had just come to the house after no contact for two years and told Spencer something she wasn't expecting to hear. Our mom, she uh had an affair and got pregnant; she thought it was for the guy she was cheating with. She didn't want dad or any of us to know, so when Spencer came out, she came up with this sick plan to drive herself away from the family by treating Spencer like shit about her sexuality; she knew dad wouldn't put up with his baby girl being treated like that. She put Spencer through hell Ashley, there were some times when Spencer would come to me and cry and kept saying she sometimes felt like killing herself. It was a horrible time for her. So that night when mom told her that she was just a cover up, Spencer lost it but she still went out. She drowned out everything with the alcohol and I'm sure she was numb in the head. Anyway, so when Kade came up to her and kissed her **first** Spencer, still having feelings for the girl who was her first girlfriend and first **everything**, kissed her back. She wouldn't have been able to think straight with all that alcohol clouding her better judgment. Now I'm not saying that this is any excuse, cheating is still cheating, but you need to understand where she's coming from. She loves our mom dearly and it hurt her when she found out what she did. She needed to get her mind off of it and she went about it the best way she could. She didn't cheat on you on purpose; she just didn't have her usual mind at the time."

I pulled up in her driveway after she finished putting in the code and shut off the car. "I see how my sister lights up by the mere sight of you. You make her happier than I've ever seen her in two years now. Just think about what I told you and consider if she's still on your list."

"Thanks for letting me know that. And I will." She smiled gratefully at me and I returned it.

"Great." Then something dawned on me. "Shit. How am I supposed to get back? Spencer has my car and this is yours. I really didn't think this through."

"I could drive you know." She suggested.

"No, no. Go rest your eye. I'll just call her." I said.

"You sure?" She asked as we exited the car.

"Positive." I pulled out my phone as I walked towards the gate.

"**What Glen**?"

"Don't what me. Get yourself over at Ashley's to pick me up."

"**Now, now. Is that any way to talk to the person who has to come and get you**?"

"Whatever. Just get over here now." I hung up the phone before she could say anything else.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: No ownership.**

**Guest Valkubuslover: Thanks for the compliment but tbh I've read better on here.**

**Guest GoMe: Well uh heh. You should find this chapter/ending interesting then…**

**Guest GooGoo4u: I agree. But for the first part of your review…well just read on.**

**MADDY22: Thanks for your support to this story. It was awesome :D**

**So this is the end guys. This chapter is how I saw this story ending since I first started writing it…so please don't be disappointed or angry at me if it didn't go as you expected or if you don't like how it ended. You need to look at the title of the story and try to understand why it ended the way it is going to. Anyways…hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: The Play**

**Spencer's POV**

I was on my way to first period, through an empty hall by the way, and saw Madison. I lowered my head and rolled my eyes as she came closer with a broad grin plastered on her face. She gave me a finger wiggle wave as she passed and I threw her a fake smile in return. I would've preferred throwing my palm right to her cheek though. But if she wants to be fake with me then I can do the same with her.

I entered the classroom and it was already divided into the groups as everyone prepared to perform. I took the empty seat by Ashley and the others. "Hey guys."

"Hey." I received a cheerful reply from everyone except Zack, who decided to insert "babe", and Ashley who was looking everywhere but at me and whose answer came out softly.

I was curious as to what was up with her but decided to leave it for later. We have a play to do and I didn't put up with Zack all those times for nothing.

Group 1 was first and we paid attention as they did what they had to do. I, on the other hand, didn't. I couldn't stop looking at Ashley and I couldn't brush off this feeling that something's wrong.

Group 4 finished theirs and I must admit that I listened to them instead of staring at Ashley. It is a funny play and they executed it. They did the scene where the twins were reunited and, luckily, they had the pair of twins that are in the class to play these roles. We were cracking up and I smiled as I saw and heard Ashley laugh.

Then Mrs. Schneider called up our group and the happiness was drained out of her as she rubbed her hands on her pant legs. "Let's go." I said and we all stood up and walked to the front of the class.

We detached from each other and Dustin (who is playing my servingman) and I sat on two classroom stools near the door. Oh, and we're putting out own little modern twist on it.

Zack (Count Paris) is dancing with Ashley to imaginary music. Well it was imaginary until Amy started singing "Let Me Love You" by Mario.

I nudged Dustin. "Who is that pretty girl dancing with that guy?" I asked my 'servingman'.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Well One Direction was right; she lights up my world like nobody else. And my God does she shine bright like a diamond." That got me giggles and chuckles from the class. "But really though, she's imperfectly perfect." Then I hopped off the stool. "I must at least have a dance with her."

"Hi. I know I'm probably not up to the standard of the person a beauty like yours might find interesting, but I will ask, will you grant me one dance?"

Ashley smiles but I can see it's forced. "Oh I think you fit my standard quite perfectly. Yes, you may have a dance." She, with some hesitance, put her arms around my neck and I snaked my hands around her waist and locked my fingers at the back.

We got a few "Awws" from the class.

We gently swayed in place and Dustin and Zack started beat-boxing as Amy **tried** to lay down a rap. I rolled my eyes and shook my head even though I softly laughed. They obviously don't understand the concept of romantic.

"**I don't know if this makes sense but, you're my hallelujah. Give me the time of place I'll woo you, I'll fly to you, sweep you off your feet. Girl you know I got you and us, trust,** **a couple things I can't spell without u. And now we inside of this class, dancing step 1, 2. You think I'm doing this for a grade but girl I just wanna get close to you. And now we dubstepping too. Oh God! Damn girl you got moves. Ask me what's my favorite time, I say just being with you you you. And now you're looking into blue and blue's looking back at brown, but the color aint always darker than dark chocolate, they're dark when I get you hot. I know, you got trust issues baby true true true, but you need to stop trying to be like Drake and just come on let me get with you. As long as you love me.**"

The class cheered and laughed at Amy's rap. I must admit that it was good seeing that she came up with it on the spot because we didn't practice that.

I looked down at Ashley and even though her head was tilted to me, her eyes were cast downwards, still not making eye contact with me. I placed my finger under her chin, which finally made her eyes flick to look into mine.

"Your lips, so soft and delicate. Beauty that basks upon perfection. May I have one touch of them upon mine to satisfy this longing I'm feeling deep inside?"

Ashley never blinked, not once, after I asked that. She wasn't complying either. She has this sadness and lost look in her eye as she kept her gaze fixed to mine. I gave her hips a squeeze to get her attention and she finally blinked. But following that blink was tears that were building up in her eyes.

Then she did something that I wasn't expecting. Ashley kissed me so hard, with so much vigor and so much passion that my knees gave out. Literally! Catching her off guard, we fell to the floor but that didn't stop her from attacking my lips. She grabbed the front of my shirt in her fist and pulled me closer, which was impossible.

Then just as quick as she kissed me, she jumped up off of me and was now standing, leaving me there on the floor out of breath, confused, hot and flushed.

Baffled, all I could do was stand up and open my mouth to try to ask her what was that for. Not that I'm complaining, but I feel stupid right about now. Then Ashley surprised me again when she latched onto me, buried her face in my neck and started crying. "Please don't hate me." She whimpered. I have no idea what's going on but I rubbed her back out of instinct for comforting her.

"Ashley, come on talk to me. I won't hate you. What is it?" I gently pushed her back by the shoulders and she stepped back far away from me. I tried t reach out to her but she stepped back and feverishly wiped at her face.

"I don't deserve you." She said. I must look like an idiot with the cluelessness I'm wearing. If anything, I'm the one that doesn't deserve her.

"Ashley I don't un—" I started, only to be cut off. I'm accustomed to it by now anyways.

"I have something to tell you." She said and looked down at her twisting hands. That is never a good sign. "I…I…" I silently looked on, waiting for her to take me out of my state of confusion.

"I slept with Madison."

Did anyone else hear that?

No, not the gasp that the class just let out.

My heart just shattered and broke. For the last time too because that did some permanent damage.

I know we aren't really together, but we never really broke up either. Even if we weren't together, I'm almost positive this pang in my chest from the hurt would've still been present.

I looked at the door behind of me and then, for some reason, to Mrs. Schneider. She gave me a pitiful look and somewhat understood my eye shift as she gave me a slight nod. I didn't need to be given it twice.

I took one last look at Ashley and legged it out of the classroom. I faintly heard Mrs. Schneider telling Ashley that she couldn't leave the room and I was thankful for that. If only all teachers were like her.

When I got into the lone hallway, I slid down a wall, sat with my knees to my chest and finally let the tears fall. A sob never left my lips, but the tears came like a waterfall. I don't think it's normal for a person to cry over someone so much. In the time span of Ashley and I's relationship, a person outside of our bubble would think that the sum of tears we shed were just over reactants or that we were just being babies. But it's not like that. Ashley and I have … had a connection and we cried every time it was threatened to be broken. We just didn't want to lose it. I never wanted to lose her.

I don't think someone my age should have an experience on the emotional rollercoaster I've been on. I have to get away from all of this…

…

"…so you wanna switch schools?" Dad asked me as he looked at the site of the school I put up on the screen for him to look at.

"Yep. It's an awesome school Dad." I said and rolled the colorful ball back to Christian, who let out a squeaky laugh and tried to take up the ball in his tiny hands. "I can stay by Aunt Jenny and the cousins."

"But Spencer…why do you want to go all the way to San Diego? Why not another school in LA?"

"It'll be good for me dad. I'll be able to focus more on my school work and get my head clear. Besides, I'm gonna graduate in a couple months. It won't be for long."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "What about your school work?"

"We're in November; the semester is almost over. I can start there after Christmas break. I'm sure the work there won't be different from what I'm doing in King High."

"Spencer…" He sighed and leaned on the counter. "San Diego." He said to himself and shook his head.

I rolled the ball away from Christian and when he got up to chase after it, I rose and approached my dad. I wrapped him in a hug. "It's just for 6 months dad and I'll be back." I rested my head on his chest. "I need this."

I heard him sigh again and I knew his barriers were breaking. "We'll…have to get you a car so you can drive there and then to other places you'll need to be."

I squealed with joy and tightened my hold on him.

"Now look." He pushed me back a bit. "You'll have to promise to call me every day; before you leave for school and before you go to bed. You can call me in between too."

"Done deal!" I said excitedly and pulled him back into my hug. "I love you so much." I finally let him go. "I'll have to call Aunt Jenny and tell her you said yes."

"Wait. You already spoke with Jenny?"

"Yes dad. I'm always prepared. That's why I'm gonna be fine over there. You don't need to worry."

He grabbed me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "You're my little girl. I'll always worry." He let go of me and headed for the front door. "Grab Christian. We're going car shopping."

I ran and scooped up the boy in my arms and ran out the door with him giggling. Babies are so bubbly. Doesn't matter though. I'm acting just like him right now.

_**1 month later … December 27**__**th**_

"Alright that's everything." Glen said as he closed the trunk of my car. Yes I said **my** car. My Mustang GT. Dad sure knows how to treat his kids. It's a freaking cool car!

"I'm gonna miss you sis." Glen came and gave me a big hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too bro." I really will. He's one of the best brothers anyone could ask for.

"I can't believe you're leaving us." Carmen and Chelsea said as they both hugged me.

"I know. But it'll be good for me. I promise to call and text you guys every day."

"You'd better or I'd have to come over there and kick your ass." Kelsey said as she came to give me a hug. I think I'd miss her the most. Sure Carmen and Chelsea are always there with and for me, but Kelsey's there when she can be; plus she reminds me of myself. We're exactly the same height, we have the same sun-kissed tan, we're both blondes, we share the same level of humor and we have more things in common than two people should have alike. The only differences are our eye colors, our facial features of course, and our hobbies.

"Be careful Spence, and no more of this that happened here. I don't want to have to trap you behind a bathroom door again so you don't go all bitch crazy on someone."

I laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I won't. Thanks for everything Steph. I'll miss you."

"We all will too."

Dad and I already said our goodbyes and I met up with mom a week back. She was devastated at first but after I explained why, she lightened up and said goodbye to me then. She wasn't able to be here to send me off today.

I gave my little man Christian one last hug as he finds it amusing to be hanging onto my leg. I had to pry his little fingers off of me and give him to dad…with a lot of difficulty might I add.

As I entered my car, I heard my name being called and saw Glen running towards me with what looked like my jewelry box in his hands. On his run over here, he tripped and all the contents of my box fell out.

After inwardly cursing him, I got out and went to help him pick up my stuff. He was almost done picking up everything except two pieces that I got to before he did. I took up the items and stared at them as they rested in my palms.

The bracelet me and Ashley got.

And the ring I got for her.

I could feel Glen's eyes on me but mine stayed focused on what I held.

I snapped out of it and forced a smile as I took the box from him and re-entered my car. Through the window, I handed him the bracelet and the ring. He took them but never asked any questions. He knew what I was telling him to do with them without me having to express it verbally. He nodded his head as he looked at the jewelry before dropping his hands to his sides.

"Bye Glen. I love you."

"Love you too sis. Call us when you're there."

"I will." I revved the car to life and pulled my Ray Bans down over my eyes and reversed out of our driveway. I honked the horn and gave a wave out my window to everyone as I drove off. At a red light, I took the opportunity to check my phone. Three text messages.

**Kels: Why are u leavin before New Year's?**

**Me: New year, new me Kels. Don't wanna be a new me in an old city with my old problems**

**Kels: Bitch**

**Me: You love me slut**

**Kels: That I do. Imma miss u **

**Me: Same here Kels. Same here**

I exited that and opened another one.

**Dad: Don't forget our promise and it's be nice if you call or text your mom at least once a day. Be safe on the road.**

**Me: I won't forget. And I promise I will.**

And the last one was from Ashley. I was about to delete it like I did with all the ones she's sent me for the last month, but I opened this one.

**Ashley: I know u don't want to hear from me. U never said it but the fact that u were able to stay away from me and not talk to me for a whole month told me that. I'm so sorry Spencer. It was a stupid mistake. I never meant to sleep with her. I never meant to hurt u either. I miss u.**

**Me: I know I hurt u with what I did too but what u did Ashley was 10x worse. U slept with the bitch who has been trying to get u from me. I know I wasn't quite faithful to u either but it would've never gotten so far.**

**Ashley: I know. I can't say anything to show how sorry I am. Please can I just get a chance? And what do u mean by she has been trying to get me from u?**

**Me: Just what it says. Goodbye Ashley. **

I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal as the light turned green. I turned off my phone to avoid taking that conversation with her any further.

She doesn't know that I'm leaving.

I sighed and turned on the radio to let some music keep me company. The song that came on didn't help my mood but I never changed the station.

_**Cause we're so in too deep, can't think about giving it up**_

_**But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack**_

_**It's killing me, swear I never cried so much**_

_**Cause I never knew love would hurt this fucking bad**_

_**Worst pain that I've ever had**_

_**Oh o-oh o-oh oh**_

_**Never knew love would hurt this fucking bad**_

_**The worst pain that I've ever had**_

**Ashley's POV**

**Spencer: Just what it says. Goodbye Ashley**

I sat there confused as I read the two words over and over again. Goodbye? What does that mean? Is she done associating with me? Does she want me to forget her? That'll never happen.

**Me: Goodbye? What do u mean by that?**

I waited and waited…and waited…and waited. I never got a reply. I tried calling, only to discover that her phone is turned off.

Sighing in defeat, I went to the living room and decided to torture myself by watching some romantic movies while I cried over them. I popped I The Notebook in the DVD player.

The movie was finished and as I was about to put in Imagine Me & You, the buzzer for my gate rung. I got up and went to a nearby intercom and held down the button.

"Who is it?"

"Glen."

Glen? What's he doing here?

I let him through and he was at my door a little later. I let him in.

"What's up?" I asked.

"These." He handed me two things. I stared down at them and tears started to well into my eyes. "She wanted me to give them to you. She didn't want to discard of them but she didn't want to keep them either."

I ran my fingers over the word graved into the ring.

Spashley.

A tear fell and dropped on my fingers and over the ring. This is all so messed up.

"Is she home?" I asked him.

"Ashley…" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Spencer's in San Diego."

My head snapped up to look at him as I practically shouted, "What?!"

He flinched back a little at my outburst. "She's gone. She couldn't take being around here anymore. She's gonna finish high school there and I don't know what she'll d from there."

"She's hiding from me." It was a question I was going to ask him but it came out as a statement instead. I just know I'm the reason she left.

"She's hiding from everything."

I turned my back on him as I felt a break down approaching. "Thanks for bringing these." I tried to hide the crack in my voice but failed.

"Anytime. I'll uh, let myself out." He stopped after he opened the door. "The problem was that you guys never talked to each other. When a problem arose, the two of you thought it was best to avoid each other and not talk. Communication is key in a relationship. The two of you kicked it out of yours. You did it and now Spencer's doing it too." He then closed the door behind him.

Glen's words stayed with me as I found myself laying in the fetal position on the couch, cradling the bracelet and the ring. He's right. We never did talk out anything. And for that, the both of us are paying. But I think I'm paying the most.

I cried myself to sleep on the couch, not wanting to go up in my room to my bed. Spencer and I shared that bed on several nights. It'll hurt too much going there alone tonight knowing that I probably lost her for good.

**A/N: Amy's rap has the tune for Big Sean's part in Justin Bieber's song As Long As You Love Me. The song on Spencer's radio is Trey Songz's song Heart Attack**


End file.
